I Hate Chocolate
by paizley
Summary: Sesshomaru hates chocolate; Rin finds that hard to believe. He find chocolate to be vile and entirely unpalatable; she wants a chocolate wedding cake. Well, he has his reasons. In fact, these are reasons 1-10.
1. Prologue

I Hate Chocolate

by

_Paizley_

DISCLAIMER: Anything that you recognize is sadly, NOT MINE :( yet... :)

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Rin giggled as she walked alongside Jakotsu, swinging their hands and twirling ever so often to the sounds of the Christmas music that was pouring out onto the winter streets.

"Hey Jak," she started, pausing to take a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah?"

"Think we'll find the wedding cake today?"

"Mm... dunno. You're kinda picky about this kinda stuff."

Rin scoffed, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not! Not! Not!" exclaimed Rin, poking Jakotsu after every consecutive not.

"Hey, shit Rin!" squealed Jakotsu, pushing Rin's hand away, "You know I'm really ticklish."

Rin giggled and ceased to poke her friend in the abdomen. "Fine."

The pair walked in unison for another couple of minutes, singing loudly to the chorus of Let It Snow before stopping in front of an elegantly decorated hotel.

"Oh hey," Jakotsu glanced down at the map he had printed off, "I think this is it."

"Wowsa," she murmured, dragging Jakotsu inside to the lobby.

"Look at this place Jak! It's..."

"Freaking fantastic!" finished Jakotsu, staring in wonder as to how a chandelier of that caliber could stay fixed upon the ceiling. The two squealed with delight, running their fingers over the expensive furniture, the gorgeous silk curtains, the marble fireplace and Christmas decorations.

"So what floor do we go up to?" questioned Jakotsu as they stood in front of the elevator door, waiting for it to come down.

"Mm," Rin rummaged around in her purse before producing a pink sticky note, "Ah, it's on the seventeenth floor!"

"Cool." Jakotsu and Rin stepped into the elevator and were once again in awe.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful elevator in my life!" Rin peered into the mirrors, trying to count how many reflections of herself she could see. _Erm, twenty three? No, I think there's twenty five. _

Jakotsu rolled his eyes at his friend, she was such a doofus sometimes. "Come along Rin. We're here."

"Ah, okok." Rin followed Jakotsu to the tastefully decorated reception area where they were both hit with the heavenly scent of baked goods. Rin's mouth watered, "It's a good thing I didn't eat lunch."

Jakotsu grinned, "Oh man this is gonna be fun!"

Rin nodded in agreement, walking up to the front desk where she greeted the secretary.

"Hi! Um, I have an appointment with Chef Katusya for one thirty."

The woman looked on her computer before smiling, "Ah, yes. Good afternoon Ms. Yamamoto, please, have a seat. Chef Katusya will be with you momentarily."

"Awesome, thanks." Rin joined Jakotsu who was sitting on the white leather couches, flicking through the various catalogues.

"Hey, what do you think about this one?" asked Jakotsu, holding the page of a wedding cake that was six tiers high and hot pink with white ribbons and bows decorating each tier.

Rin laughed, "Uh, I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru would kill me for choosing a cake that looks like that."

"Mm I don't know Rinny. I mean, you're the apple of his eye. The toenail to his big toe. The tie to his outrageously expensive Armani suit that makes him look so sexy, especially when he gives you that, _I'm Sesshomaru, you're my bitch_, look... oh man..."

Rin giggled, "Ah Jak." she swatted him with her hand, "You're weird, but I love you."

"I know! Then why won't you leave that brute of a man and run off and marry me?"

"I would but I'm pretty sure Bankotsu would beat me into a bloody pulp if I tried."

"Yeah," Jakotsu grinned at the thought, "He's pretty protective of me."

Rin smiled brightly, giving her best friend a kiss on his cheek. "That's cause he loves you you big dolt!"

"But not as much as I love you!"

"Ahem."

The pair looked up guilty at the chef who was looking at them with an inquisitive look upon his face.

"Er... hi!" Rin bounced up from her seat and extended her hand, "Rin Yamamoto. This is my best friend Jakotsu."

The chef crinkled a smile and took her hand to place a kiss on it. "Ah, good afternoon Ms. Yamamoto. It is truly an honor for you to consider this humble chef to fashion your wedding cake. Truly an honor. Now please," the chef clapped his hands and immediately a waiter stepped into the room, "Akko, escort these fine people to the Rose Room."

The waiter bowed, "Please," he said, motioning to the room at the end of the hall.

Jakotsu grinned as he waltzed up to the waiter, "Do tell, Akko. Are you single?"

"Uh..."

Rin rolled her eyes and took Jakotsu by the ear, leading him to the room. "Maybe but you aren't," she reminded him, plopping down onto the comfy french love seat.

"He was cute though Rinny!" he whined, looking eagerly at the man of his current dreams.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?"

Jakotsu didn't say a thing. Only daydreaming about the waiter whose ass looked utterly delectable in those trousers. He could see it already; they would run off together to some private beach and start getting it on when Bankotsu would burst through the room some how, grabbing the man by his collar and beating him to a pulp before throwing the waiter into the ocean and then punish him... maybe with some candle wax...mmm....

"Er... I'll have some champagne. How 'bout you Jak?" Rin frowned at her friend and elbowed him, "Jak!"

"Oh! Yeah, uh I'll have the same."

The waiter bowed, "Of course. I'll be back shortly."

Jakotsu winked at the man before luxuriously spreading out onto the seat. "He's hot."

"You're ridiculous."

"Hey, just because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't look."

"Whatever Jak. Come on, let's look through these," she handed him a white catalogue before picking up the pink one beside it. After ten minutes or so of looking through the various wedding cakes and Jak hitting on the waiter when he returned with the drinks, Chef Katusya came through the elegant french doors.

"My apologies Ms. Yamamoto, for keeping you waiting. There was in incident with one of my... former clients."

"Oh, no it was not a problem."

"My thanks to you. Now, let's get this started shall we?" The man clapped his hands, this time three waiters emerged through the doors, each carrying a golden platter.

"This first cake is a new concoction of ours. We call it the Golden Hummingbird; it consists of a freshly baked, handpicked banana-pineapple-pecan cake layer and market fresh cream cheese frosting." He explained whilst the first waiter lifted the top of platter to reveal two slices of cake. "As you can see, the buttercream frosting on top is tinted with yellow, which matched the specifications you had for the cake." He motioned for the pair to sample the dish, which they did happily.

"Oh man this is good!" exclaimed Jakotsu, taking another bite. "And this cutlery is absolutely fab!" he held up the fork, relishing at the fact that his reflection was gold. "You definitely need gold utensils."

Rin nodded her head, "Agreed! It goes with the whole theme too! And this cake! This," she held up her half-eaten slice, "is fantastic! It's delicious!"

The chef beamed and motioned for the second waiter to come forward. "Thank you. Now this second cake is Vanilla Chai. You said that you enjoyed drinking the spiced chai tea, so this cake has all the same flavors with just a hint of vanilla."

Rin eagerly took a slice and delved in, "Hmm... this one's pretty good. But I'm going to have to say that the first one was my favorite."

"Agreed. It's alright, maybe for like a baby shower," he suggested wiggling his brows at Rin, "But not for a wedding."

"Not a problem. This is why we have a taste test. Now, hopefully you will agree with me in saying we saved the best for last. This cake is Black-forest, which consists of rich premium chocolate imported from France with home-brewed cherry brandy with a fresh layer of cherry-brandy-soaked cherries. And for the frosting we have our infamous buttercream with chocolate shavings. Of course, we can have the shavings tinted in gold to tie it together with your wedding theme."

Rin's mouth watered as the cover was lifted. _Holy mother of pearl._ It seemed that the cake was calling for Rin to eat it, _chocolate, my ultimate weakness._ Slowly she took a bite, savoring the rich taste of chocolate as it melted in her mouth. "Damn, I think this is it."

Jakotsu had already devoured his slice, "Uh yeah it is! Could I have another slice?"

"Certainly." In moments he was brought another slice which he also quickly consumed in less than a minute.

"Geez Jak. Slow down." She rolled her eyes. "I believe Chef Katusya, that this is the cake!"

"Wonderful." He clapped his hands and had another round of champagne poured into their glasses. "What are the specifics?"

"Oh, yes." Rin took out her little notebook and flipped through until she found the page she was looking for. "Ok. So we have about two-hundred guests, so I was thinking maybe a five-tier cake. Also, perhaps if you could make some mini cupcakes for all the guests to take home with them?"

The Chef nodded as he wrote this all down, "Here's an idea, we can tint all the chocolate in the cake with 24-karat gold, then your whole cake would be golden. And as for the mini cupcakes, perhaps if we make a forth vanilla, another forth chocolate, another forth red velvet and the final forth tiramisu. Thus your guests can have variety with what they bring home."

"A golden cake? How broke do you want me to be after this wedding?"

Rin looked around confused, was she hearing voices in her head? Rin frowned, if so, why was Sesshomaru being the voice of reason. _Stupid Sesshomaru, _she hushed silently, _I want this bloody cake. _But when she looked to the doors she grinned. There he was, leaning against the french doors looking like a greek god. She squealed and ran up to him, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I thought your flight wasn't coming in until tomorrow!" she exclaimed, pulling back but not letting go of her hold on him.

"The wonders of owning your own plane. You can leave when you want." he murmured, pressing another kiss to her lips. "So, a gold cake?"

Rin simply grinned and took his hand, leading him to sit with her on the love seat.

"Jakotsu." he greeted with a nod.

"Hi Sesshomaru! You look utterly delectable today."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at Rin who giggled, "He's had sugar."

Chef Katusya however was in shock to see _the_ Sesshomaru Takahashi, CEO of Takahashi Inc., and ruthless businessman be so... affectionate with Rin, who was his complete opposite. At barely five-feet tall Rin was not in the least bit intimidating, especially when there always seemed to be a smile on her face. _Interesting._

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi, it is truly an honor." he bowed several times and then went to the locked cabinet to retrieve a bottle of wine.

"I hope your business meeting in New York went well."

"It was productive."

"Wonderful. Care for a drink?" asked the chef, pulling out one of the bottles of wines he kept for his most exclusive guests.

Sesshomaru nodded. The chef smiled and gestured to the bottle of wine in his hand, "This is one of our finest wines," he started, personally pouring Sesshomaru a glass, "the Petrus Pomeral 1998."

Sesshomaru took a sip, "It's good."

"Wonderful." The chef let out a sigh of relief, "Now shall we continue Ms. Yamamoto?"

Rin giggled, she was amused by the special treatment the chef was giving Sesshomaru. "Oh yes! So Sesshomaru," she lifted the fork to his lips, "this is the first cake that we tried. Jak and I agree both agree that it's really good."

"Yeah! It's called the Golden Hummingbird." Jakotsu pitched in, tempted to run his hands through Sesshomaru's silver locks, _how in the world did he get it to look so soft? _

Sesshomaru took the bite, "It's good."

Rin smiled, in Sesshomaru's world that meant that it was fantastic. "Now, this is the cake I want at our wedding."

Sesshomaru grimaced, dully noting the scent of the cake. "It's chocolate." he stated, refusing the bite.

"What? So? It's really good!" She held the fork up to his lips, daring him to try it but he refused which made her sigh.

"Sesshomaru," she whined, "This one's my favorite!"

"It's a shame that it's chocolate. You know my affection for chocolate is minimal at best."

Rin pouted and crossed her arms, "You are a pig-head."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl. _How dare she insult me. _

Jakotsu looked at the couple and made a face, _this is not going to be a pretty sight. _"Er... I have a doctor's appointment. For..." he glanced at his watch, "right now. Ok guys, bye!"

Chef Katusya also noticed the rising tension in the room and saw Jakotsu's exit as an excuse for himself, "Please, let me show you the way out."

This left only the couple in the room.

"How come you don't like chocolate?" she questioned, starring at him in disbelief.

"I have my reasons." he murmured.

"Sesshomaru," she pleaded softly, "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

Sesshomaru was silent, pulling Rin into his lap where he proceeded to press butterfly kisses onto the nape of her neck.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whimpered, "Stop. Come on. We're in public. Sorta."

"It's only us in this room Rin." he whispered in her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her arm.

_Oh no Rin. He's trying to distract you. Stick to the plan Rin. You want that chocolate cake. Oh, damn he's kissing that spot... come on Rin. Get it together. _In a matter of seconds Rin had maneuvered herself so they faced each other whilst she was straddling his lap. "Maru..." she murmured, "Please?" she begged, kissing her way up from his chest to his lips.

"Rin." Sesshomaru groaned, "It's chocolate."

"I love chocolate."

"That's nice."

"Please?"

"No."

Rin huffed and pulled herself up. Hands on her hips she stood in front of him, "Fine. Ruin our wedding."

"Fine."

"Excellent."

"Tantalizing."

"Gorgeous." he murmured, standing up to tuck her locks behind her ear. "You look absolutely adorable when you don't get your way."

"Humph." Rin glared at her fiance before grabbing her purse and walking out of the room, finding Chef Katusya who was awaiting her by the front desk. "I'll let you know about our decision as soon as possible."

"Of course. No rush."

Rin scowled at Sesshomaru who was waiting for the elevator doors to open. Once they opened she rushed inside, quickly closing the doors before Sesshomaru could get in. She rode the elevator down to the first floor where she exited the hotel and stalked over to Sesshomaru who had somehow managed to get to his car before her.

"Meanie," she mumbled under her breath as he held open her door.

"How mature of you." he retorted, starting up the Mercedes and left the hotel parking lot.

Rin gave him a dirty look, _how the hell had she ended up with someone who despised chocolate as much as he did? _Frowning she grabbed the gossip magazine from the dashboard and tried to concentrate on reading it and not talking to her fiance. _Idiot. Meanie-butt-headed idiot. How can someone hate chocolate? That's like hating puppies! Idiot. Ok Rin, enough bashing your fiance, read the magazine. That'll calm you down. Yeah. _

After ten minutes of not talking though, Rin found the silence to be utterly unbearable, "Sesshomaru?"

"Ahh, finally talking to me?" he questioned, giving her a glance.

Rin was tempted to stick out her tongue. _Compromise Rin, this is what marriage is all about._ "Tell you what, if you can give me ten _valid_ reasons for why we can't have that chocolate cake, then we won't and we'll get the Hummingbird cake."

Sesshomaru nodded, _that was reasonable,_ "Fine."

Rin clapped her hands, "Alrighty then." she shifted around in the leather seat to get comfy. The traffic was quite hectic at the moment so it was highly unlikely that they would get home in less than thirty minutes. "Story time mister! Let's start with reason number 1!"

* * *

WELLS?!?!?! Did you like it? If so please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Please?

xoxo


	2. Reason 1

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is NOT mine.

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine. Reason number one. It all started Easter Sunday..."

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he crept around the house. This game was supposed to be fun. He scoffed, fun. Hardly. As a mature seven year old he had better things to do than waste his time looking for chocolate eggs. Besides, they didn't even taste good. He let out a sigh as he picked a purple egg "hidden" underneath the pillow of the leather couch. _Wow, this was so difficult_. He couldn't help but sneer as Inuyasha came waddling through the room clad in nothing but his diaper.

"Do tell Inuyasha, how many eggs have you found?"

Inuyasha giggled and held up his lime green basket to his elder brother's face. "Fwee!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Only three? It's been half an hour and you've only found three? How juvenile."

"How many Sesshomaru hap?" inquired Inuyasha, reaching forward to peer into Sesshomaru's basket.

"Have. It's pronounced h-a-v-e." Sesshomaru pulled his basket out of Inuyasha's reach. "And I happened to have found fourteen. Which means there are still three left. And when I find those remaining three, I will pelt them at your face at random times of the day. It that clear?"

Inuyasha simply smiled, showing three missing teeth.

"Oh, you've lost another tooth. And have yet to brush your teeth." Sesshomaru made a face and took a step back, "How... marvellous. If you would excuse me."

Inuyasha laughed and fell to the floor, picking up a red firetruck that lay beside him.

Sesshomaru sighed, so, it was once again up to him to finish this trivial game so he could return to his studies. Looking back at his younger sibling he shook his head, "Mongrel."

Walking over to the kitchen he sniffed the air, so it seemed that there was another egg hidden. Perfect. He stalked through the kitchen doors, placing his basket atop the granite counters. Now, _where was this stupid egg._

He frowned deeply as he walked around the kitchen, stopping in front of the wall-length cupboard. So, the egg was in here. He opened the cupboard doors and began searching for the egg, pushing cans and boxes of cereal out of his way.

"Clang!"

Sesshomaru stiffened his back and turned around to see what had made that noise. "Inuyasha," he growled, stalking over to where his brother was currently playing with a pot and its cover.

"Wook Sesshomaru. Clang! Clang! Clang! Mooosic!"

Sesshomaru snarled and grabbed the pot from his hands. "Enough."

"No like mooosic?"

"No. Especially if it sounds like this. Now if you could please leave and perhaps attempt to find another egg."

"Otay!" Inuyasha got up and grabbed his basket, shuffling out the doors that led to the dining room.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He reached down and put the pot and its cover back into it's rightful spot. Now,_ back to finding the egg_. If I were Izayoi, where would I put an egg. Obviously in a spot where her _darling_ son could reach it. Sesshomaru knit his brows, ahh, it would undoubtedly be in the box of Inuyasha'a favourite cereal.

Grabbing the box of Froot Loops he reached in and smirked at what he pulled out. A green egg. Wonderful, fifteen down, two to go. He put the egg into his basket and sauntered through the doors to the dining room, only to find Inuyasha diaper-less and dancing around the room.

Sesshomaru groaned, this was utterly disgusting. "Inuyasha, your diaper should remain on your body, not the floor."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and continued to prance around the room. "U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi you ugwie! Eh, eh you ugwie"

Sesshomaru huffed, how dare he stick out his tongue and call him ugly. He was the ugly one, with dog ears and a pudgy stomach.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Izayoi walked into the room, picking Inuyasha up from the floor. "Now why aren't you wearing any clothes mister?"

Inuyasha giggled and shrugged his shoulders, "Look momma! Eggs!" he exclaimed, pointing to his basket that lay carelessly on the hardwood floor.

"Yes, I see that. You found five! Good job love!"

Sesshomaru widened his eyes, the mutt had found the final two already. He scowled and trudged out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, could you be a doll and grab the diaper bag in the living room for me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, remembering his father's _"_words of wisdom_" Be kind to Izayoi... blah de blah... no inheritance. _Right. "Fine."

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you. Now Inuyasha, let's put your old diaper in the garbage!"

Sesshomaru tentatively walked over to the blue diaper bag that lay beside the couch. God, here he was, reduced to the diaper bag receiver. Where exactly were the maids? Oh yes, his father had graciously allowed them to return home to spend Easter with their family. Touching. Really. _Not._

Sesshomaru made a face as he handed over the bag to Izayoi, who had placed a currently naked Inuyasha onto the dining room table.

"You are aware that we do eat at that table right?" he questioned, moving out of her way as she reached over for some wipes.

"Of course darling. I'll be sure to wipe it down before supper alright?" She lifted Inuyasha's feet into the air, allowing her access to wipe his bottom clean. Inuyasha laughed, proceeding to tinkle onto his mother's arm.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she chided, cleaning her own arm with a new wipe.

"Hnn..." He would make damn sure that he would never eat on that side of the table. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of eating there. Disgusting, utterly disgusting. Just like these stupid eggs. He kicked the basket over as he walked out, grabbing the single purple egg before heading up the stairs to his room.

As he sat at his chestnut desk he took the egg and held it up to the light. What was it about this... _thing _that made woman swoon and had not one, but two holidays entirely dedicated to it. He began to unwrap the chocolate, tossing the wrapper effortlessly into the trash. Well, hopefully these tasted better than last years. Sesshomaru made a face at the first bite, obviously not then. He tossed the egg into the trash and then picked up the book he had began reading that morning.

"Sesshomaru! Could you come down for a minute?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, honestly, who did that woman think she was? Taking the book with him he walked back down the stairs to the living room where Izayoi was currently playing cars with Inuyasha.

"Ah, there you are. Could you be a peach and watch Inuyasha while I make us some lunch?"

"Fine."

"Wonderful. Try and not to break another priceless antique alright my darling?" She cooed, lifting Inuyasha from the floor and blew a raspberry onto his stomach.

Inuyasha giggled and tugged at Izayoi's hair, "Down! Down!"

"Alright." Izayoi beamed as she put him down onto the carpet, handing him a sippie cup filled with orange juice.

_Yes, wonderful parenting_, thought Sesshomaru sarcastically, _give your two year old son a cup filled with orange juice while he plays on expensive white carpeting. That won't stain at all._

"Would you like a drink as well Sesshomaru?"

"No, thank you." Sesshomaru sunk into the leather seat and opened his book, delving into the world of spaceships and cowboys.

Ten minutes later Sesshomaru felt a tug on his pants leg. Looking down from his readings he scowled. "What?"

"Me no feel good." moaned Inuyasha, clambering up into his lap.

"Aughh, get off." Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and glowered at the infant who had currently taken hostage of his chair. "Well? If you could please resume your futile playing with your stupid toys it would be greatly appreciated."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. No feel good. Tummy!" He lifted up the hem of his shirt to reveal his chubby stomach, poking it repeatedly with his index finger.

"Yes. You have indeed gained weight. Perhaps if you weren't such a pig you wouldn't be so obese."

Inuyasha frowned as he poked his stomach for the last time, obviously his older brother did not understand that he had eaten the remaining nineteen chocolate eggs in less than ten minutes. "No mo eggs! In tummy!"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked around the living room only to find several empty wrappers lying carelessly on the plush carpet. _Oh Kami-sama, please tell me that Inuyasha had not eaten all that chocolate._

"No feel good," moaned Inuyasha, tossing his head back and forth.

"Hn," _Ok, what now? _"Izayoi!"

"Just a minute darling! I'm almost done with the soup!"

Sesshomaru scowled, holding out one clawed hand to pull Inuyasha up from his seat by the collar of his shirt. Once Inuyasha was in his grasp he walked out of the room and into the main entrance of the house.

"No..." Inuyasha groaned as he was set onto the cold marble of the foyer. He rolled over onto his stomach and laid his forehead onto the floor. "Aughhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Sesshomaru sneered and made his way up the stairs to his room when suddenly he found a pair of arms hugging his leg.

"Sessssshomaruuuuuuuuu.... upppppppp!" Inuyasha held his arms up, waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to pick him up from the cold floor.

Sesshomaru let out a deep exhale, god this kid was exasperating. "Fine." Lifting him from the floor he held Inuyasha at arms length, inspecting the child for any sign that he would throw up the contents of his stomach onto his clothes. Suddenly Inuyasha turned green, made a retching sound and then proceeded to vomit brown chunks of undigested chocolate all over the floor, and onto Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru cursed when he felt the warm barf on his feet. _Please let this be a dream. Please Kami, please. If you truly exist let this retched creature die a cruel and unbearable death and leave me alone. _

He looked down at his feet and nearly vomited himself. _I am never, ever going near chocolate. EVER._

"IZAYOI!" Sesshomaru roared, causing Izayoi to quickly run out to from the kitchen.

"Oh dear, what happened to my poor baby?" she cooed, taking the sick child from Sesshomaru's hands. "Did someone get sick all over his big brother?"

Sesshomaru growled, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take an hour long shower."

Izayoi tsked, "You only have yourself to blame. I told you to watch Inuyasha and it's quite obvious that you didn't."

Sesshomaru's face twitched at the comment. _Breathe. Deep breaths. In and out. Yeah. That's it. Ok. Just ignore that INSOLENT WOMAN and wash your body free of that mutt's puke from your feet. Yeah, why not wipe your feet all over the pashmina carpet so THAT WOMAN can clean it all up. _Sesshomaru smirked as he wiped his feet once more and then proceeded to take a shower. Once he deemed himself clean he exited the shower and pulled on a new set of clothes.

"Sesshomaru! Don't forget to clean up the mess!"

Sesshomaru nearly broke the handle to his door off. Clean! _Him?_ Clean? It wasn't even his bloody mess! And it was puke. Chunky, brown puke. And didn't that woman even have hands? Was it not her _precious _darling boy who had decided to vomit all over the foyer?

"You're inheritance son." He could envision his father now, watching over him to ensure that he did everything he was asked. One little screw up and the inheritance would be given to Inuyasha. _Stupid mutt._

Growling he trudged down the stairs to where Izayoi was awaiting with a toothbrush and a bucket of soapy water. Izayoi smiled as she handed him the brush, to which Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"For the staircase." Izayoi beamed and returned to mopping the mess on the marble floor. "Quickly now, before it gets crusty."

Heaving out a deep sigh he took the mop bucket and proceeded to get down and dirty with the staircase. Getting a whiff of the scent he groaned, _this was disgusting. _He dumped the whole bucket of water onto the staircase, letting it drip down to the bottom step.

Inuyasha let out a squeal as he waddled up to his brother, grabbing a hold of Sesshomaru's face he smiled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek, letting the full force of his puke breath get into Sesshomaru's nose.

"Holy shit!" Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away, running to the nearest bathroom and proceeded to upchuck the contents of his own stomach into the toilet.

"Sesshomaru! Language! You know better than to swear around your young, impressionable brother! Just wait until your father comes home mister..."

He groaned, leaning his forehead against the toilet seat, the scent of his puke making him puke again, "Aughh." _There goes my inheritance. _Sesshomaru sighed, _fuck chocolate. _

* * *

"And that is Reason 1 for why I do not like chocolate. That Easter, Inuyasha decided to empty a large quantity of undigested chocolate onto my lower body forever scarring me and causing me physical pain whenever I see a chocolate in egg form ." Sesshomaru finished, driving up to their condominium.

Rin thought for a second, digesting this new material, "Alright. I'd say that's pretty valid. Albeit a bit dramatic." She unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car. Rounding about she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and giggled as his hair tickled her face due to the wind.

"Thanks, I'm glad your sharing," she murmured, nibbling on his lower lip.

"My pleasure."

Rin smiled, leaning up to begin nibbling on his earlobe, "I love you," she whispered, sending shivers down his spine.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru growled, fisting his hand into her hair. _She knew what that did to him. _

"Mm?" she began to loosen his tie, flinging the expensive silk to the ground.

"As much as I'd like to take you on top of the hood of my car in the middle of winter, I'm quite sure we would both regret it tomorrow morning when you're sick and snotty all over the silk bedsheets."

Rin twirled his hair before trailing her fingers down his perfectly toned chest to the zipper of his pants, "I'm willing to risk it," she smiled wickedly before taking off to the elevator, pressing the up button repeatedly. She waved her fingers before she jumped into the elevator.

"Rin," he growled, having to run all the way up to the top floor. Once he reached the top he smirked, he still made it up here before her.

"Ding."

Rin stepped out of the elevator, _shit, he's already here. _"Hi."

Sesshomaru growled in response, grabbing her waist, "Tease," he called her, nibbling the side of her neck and dragged her into the bedroom.

* * *

Hiya there! SQUEEEE!!!! You loved it! You really loved it! Cyber cookies to the lovely people who reviewed. And to those who didn't... mini healthy cookies, cause you still deserve something for reading. But do you know how you can get a super awesome cookie? By reviewing!

Also, thanks to the reviewers who pointed out the whole golden hair thing. Didn't notice that when I was reading it over, sigh. Extra cookies for you! Hopefully you enjoyed Reason 1, and if so, review? Pweese?

xoxo


	3. Reason 2

I Hate Chocolate

Reason 2

Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine. :(

* * *

Rin yawned as she woke up, turning to her side as a soft smile came to her face, he looked absolutely angelic when he slept.

"Sesshy," she murmured, pressing soft kisses all over his face. "Wakie-wakie!"

Sesshomaru groaned and threw a hand over her mouth in attempt to shut her up. "Enough. I am awake."

Rin stuck out her tongue, licking his hand in the process. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Yes?"

"Reason 2 please."

Sesshomaru stared at her. Despite last night's... events, her hair was perfectly in place, her lips a bit swollen and her bite mark glowing a faint purple. _Delectable. _

"I could think of a more productive," Sesshomaru purred, pulling her down to straddle his hips, "way to start the morning."

"Uh, nope." Rin refused, laying her head on his chest. "Maybe after."

Sesshomaru sighed, _if he wanted some he'd have to give some_, "Fine. Reason 2 starts with the first day I met you..."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his appearance. It seemed odd enough that he would be spending Valentine's Day at an orphanage, but to be wearing a tuxedo, it seemed a tad bizarre. Sesshomaru shrugged, at least he didn't have to spend the day at school where his locker would have undoubtedly been bombarded with confessions of love in card form. Shuddering at the thought he jogged down the staircase to the doors where the rest of his family was waiting for him.

"Keh, took you long enough." muttered Inuyasha, adjusting his tie so it wouldn't strangle him.

"Some of us care about how we look in public." he retorted, rolling his eyes at Inuyasha's struggle to unknot his tie.

"Honestly Inuyasha, could you please stop fussing with your tie!" chided Izayoi. "If it bothers you so much then simply don't wear it."

"Keh. Fine. If only I didn't have to wear this monkey suit either."

Izayoi sighed, "It's only for a couple hours. Now out," she opened the doors for her sons, waited for them to go outside before going outside herself. "You're father is already there so we mustn't keep him waiting for much longer."

Sesshomaru slid into the limo and took out his phone, smirking at the copious amounts of texts in his inbox. "Do tell Inuyasha, have you yet to receive any Valentine's today?"

"Keh, yeah. Some dumb bitc... I mean," Inuyasha corrected himself quickly as he caught his mother's angry glare, "crazy chick showed up at the house at midnight with a giant heart-shaped box of chocolate."

"Ah, let me guess. You devoured it in less than five seconds and then shoved her out the door. How charming."

"Like you'd do it differently! The chick was crazy! She said we belonged together and that she was going to have my babies." Inuyasha snorted at the though, "I'm never going to have children."

"Well, brother. It seems we both agree on something for once."

Izayoi looked mournfully at her sons. _No grandchildren?_ "I'm sure you two will change your minds once you find then right woman."

"More like women." grinned Inuyasha, high-fiving Sesshomaru who smirked at the comment.

"Oh, my heart. You've broken it." Izayoi took the handkerchief from Sesshomaru's pocket and blew her nose into it. "It's not like I ask for much you know. Just maybe a couple grandchildren and for you two to visit when I'm old and senile but now, I just don't know." Izayoi wailed, handing back the used handkerchief to Sesshomaru who grimaced and threw it out the window.

"I swear," muttered Inuyasha under his breath so only his brother could hear, "this fucking holiday makes women go crazy."

Sesshomaru eyed his stepmother who was currently stuffing her face with the assorted candy tray that was provided for them in the limo. "I blame it on the chocolate."

Once they reached their destination Sesshomaru was the first to step out, only to be greeted by hordes of young girls dressed in pink who squealed over how dashing he looked in his suit. Catching his father's eye who was currently speaking to the director of the orphanage he growled and narrowed his eyes, _the things I do for this fucking inheritance. _

"Awwwww!! Look at his ears!!! Kawaii!!!" When the girls turned their attention to Inuyasha Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. It was at times like this when he was grateful for Inuyasha and his puppy ears. He couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha'a expression; he was clearly shocked by the gaggle of girls who were now attempting to touch his ears. Taking this as his cue to make a run for it he quickly strolled up the cobblestone driveway and up to the main building.

"Ah, young Master Sesshomaru." The elderly lady smiled a sincere greeting and bowed, "It is sincerely a blessing to have you take time out of your busy schedule and visit our humble home for these girls."

Sesshomaru nodded in response and couldn't help but smirk as he looked back at his younger brother who was having a tough time fighting off the crowd of girls.

"Ow! Fuck! Ger'off!" Inuyasha growled at one girl who damn near tugged of his ear, "Yes it's fucking real and it fucking hurts when you all scream so fucking loud!"

Getting frustrated with the entire situation Inuyasha decided to use force and elbowed his way out of the crowd of hormonal teenage girls, quickly running up to the entrance, which he deemed the safety zone.

"Fuck these girls are crazy!" he exclaimed running his clawed hand through his hair. "I think they made my ears bleed. Here, look." Inuyasha tilted his head for Sesshomaru to inspect, who sneered his nose.

"No blood but perhaps we should introduce you to Q-Tips."

"Keh. Whatever." When he caught his father's eyes his eyes widened, right. _Shit. Rule # 2. No cursing in public. Shit._ "Err... my apologies. Ah, this is a lovely place ne?"

The elderly woman eyes him carefully, "Indeed."

"Inuyasha, if you could please," Inutaisho motioned for his younger son to follow him to the parlor where he proceeded to chew off his ear about manners and protocol.

_Today truly is a marvelous day. _Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman who was now conversing with Izayoi.

"Ah, you have done a wonderful job with these girls! How old are they?"

"Oh, they vary greatly. Our youngest is five-months and our oldest is seventeen. But under governmental regulations, once they reach eighteen they must leave and find a place for themselves in society. Of course, we here at The Tokyo Metropolitan Haven for Girls strive to do everything we can to get these girls adopted or if worse comes to worse, we provide the with the tools necessary for them to live a fulfilling life outside of these walls."

Izayoi sniffed, "Wonderful. Truly wonderful. What you are doing for these girls is touching. I will ensure that this orphanage will have all funding necessary to complete your vision."

The elderly woman smiled and took Izayoi's hands, "Oh, thank you Mrs. Takahashi. It is you who is truly an angel."

Sesshomaru tried to suppress a gag. This girly, emotion-filled talk was making him sick.

"Now, enough talk. Come to the back. We have set up a Valentine's Day carnival for the girls and now that the guests of honor are here, it is time for it to start."

The girls cheered as they charged through the main building, trampling over Sesshomaru's expensive Italian hand stitched leather shoes with their _oh so_ muddy feet.

"Great. A fucking carnival," muttered Inuyasha as he moved out of the girls' way.

"Hnn..." As Sesshomaru walked out the back he was taken aback by the amount of pink that was splashed everywhere.

"Holy shit. It's like we walked into a fucking vat of pink cotton candy," Inuyasha muttered, slightly in awe at the copious amount of hearts and cut out cupids that adorned every tree in the backyard.

Sesshomaru was silent, trying not to faint from pink overload. _My god. What the hell have I done to deserve this?_

"Calm down girls! Now boys, we have some jobs for you to do!" The elderly lady smiled and dragged the boys down in front of a booth. "Now, Sesshomaru, you will be manning the kiss station!"

Sesshomaru's jaw slacked, "Excuse me?"

Inuyasha began to laugh hysterically, tears running down my face. He clutched his stomach and tried to stop laughing, "Ha, that's too funny!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, this woman truly was evil. He was beginning to have an inkling that perhaps his parents were in on this. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his father and Izayoi giggling over his predicament. _Fantastic. Instead of attending school I will be giving kisses to sickly parentless girls. Fan-fucking-tastic. _

"Ah, Inuyasha. Don't think you're off the hook." The woman smiled grew even bigger, if that were possible, and led them to a dunk tank. It was now Sesshomaru's turn to laugh, inwardly of course, _at least I get to keep dry_.

Inuyasha groaned. "Hopefully these chicks have bad aim."

"But that is not all me dears!" With a wicked grin she handed the boys two cupid costumes.

"You've gotta be shitting me. Cupid. Really?"

The elderly lady gave Inuyasha a pointed look, who immediately shut up. "Good. Now you can use the bathrooms to change into your costumes."

When Sesshomaru reached the safety of the bathroom he let out a string of curses and began to bang his head repeatedly onto the bathroom stall. _This can't be real. I refuse to walk around in public in nothing but a toga and a pair of wings in the middle of February. No bloody fucking way. _

Sesshomaru held up his costume and was considering to tear it to shreds when the shrill voice of the orphanage's director came through the door. "Hurry up my cupids! The girls are waiting up for you!"

"Aughhhhhhh..." Sesshomaru quickly changed, refusing to take off his own pair of boxers so he simply wore the toga over it , which exposed his perfectly toned arms and defined chest. He couldn't help but grimace as he put the golden crown into his hair. _So this must be how women feel when they wear those headband things. _

This was simply embarrassing. If any of his friends saw him like this, oh lord. But hey, he had to admit, admiring his form in the mirror, he looked pretty damn good.

"Hey pretty boy. Stop checking yourself out in the mirror and let's get this thing over with."

"For a twelve year old boy you have quite an extensive vocabulary don't you?"

"Keh. Whatever. The sooner we get out there, the sooner I can go home and play Halo."

"Yes, because that is what matters in life."

"Fuck you asshole." Inuyasha heaved his shoulders, carefully adjusting the crown of golden leaves so it didn't scratch his ears and sighed, "We're pretty much fucked eh?"

"Indeed. I believe this is payback for last week's incident with father's Ferrari."

Inuyasha frowned, "Keh, you were the one driving it."

"And you were the one who emptied three bottles of white wine into the engine."

"Are you two done in there?"

"Yeah, yeah, you crazy old lady," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "We're done." Opening the door with a slam he grudgingly followed the elderly woman to the dunk station where he climbed the ladder and sat atop of the pink diving board.

"Now Sesshomaru, this," the woman rummaged around in a cooler behind the booth and handed him a large bag of chocolate kisses, "is for you!"

Sesshomaru blinked as he lifted the kisses to eye-level, _well thank Kami you do exist._

The woman laughed at Sesshomaru's expression, "Oh dear, did you think you would have to literally kiss all these girls? My cupid, that would simply be very unhygienic. Now off you go! There's already a lineup!"

Three hours later, Sesshomaru's ears were ringing from the constant high-pitched squeals that emitted from the girls in line. Wiping his cheek off with the jacket of his suit he grimaced as he looked down at the red residue that now stained the white jacket. _I probably shouldn't have done that._ He shrugged and continued putting on the rest of his clothes, save the jacket of course, leaving it in the bathroom. _I'm sure the girls would appreciate it. _

Once dressed he walked over to the parlor where his parents were having tea with the director. Shoving his hands into his pocket he sighed, obviously they would continue for another half an hour or so. Frowning he walked to the entrance hall, stopping in front of the double staircase. _Do I hear someone singing? _

Intrigued, he crept up the stairs to the first floor, walking around until he found the source of the singing. Quickly though he paused, _shit, what if this is one of those haunted orphanages. _He gulped and did a double-take inside the room he had stopped in front of. _Is that a fucking ghost?!?! _

Inside the room sat a little girl with her hair done up in pigtails wearing an orange long-sleeved dress. Sesshomaru gulped, _holy fucking shit. _Slowly he backed up but cursed out when he walked into the wooded staircase banner. This caused the girl to look up in shock, causing Sesshomaru to once again curse.

_Shit, don't look into her eyes. Don't look into her eyes. Shit._

The little girl beamed as she got up from the floor, "Hi!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, _what the fuck. Was she some kind of Casper the friendly ghost?_ "Er... hi."

The little girl giggled and ran up to where he was standing, extending her hand out. "My name's Rin!"

"Hn..." he frowned, shaking the young girl's hand. _Ok, so if she's a ghost, why can I shake her hand?_

"What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru. I like that name. I like you! Do you wanna play house with me?" she took his hand and beamed as she dragged him into the room, plopping in front of the brick fireplace.

"Uh..."

"Here!" Rin thrusted a doll into his hand, "His name's Arnold, but you can change it if you like. Do you like this doll?" she asked, holding up a doll that had obviously been through a lot, with an arm missing and pen marks all over her body. "Her name's Debbie. But we can change that too if you'd like."

"Uh..."

"Hi Arnold! Guess what!" Rin took Debbie and stuck it into Arnold's face, "I'm having a baby!"

"Uh..."

"It's gonna be quadruplets! Aren't you excited? I am! We're gonna hafta buy a whole lota stuff for the baby but that's ok since you're a doctor and make a bajillion bucks a day! And I'm not gonna get fat cause I'm made of plastic!"

Sesshomaru simply stared at Rin, _what the hell. _

Rin pouted at Sesshomaru lack of enthusiasm, "You don't like playing house with me?"

"Not particularly." Looking at Rin's sulky expression he sighed, well he still had time to kill, "Perhaps a game of chess?"

"Ok!" Rin ran out of the room to retrieve the game and was back in less than a minute.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as she quickly got the game together, _at least she's efficient._ "How old are you?"

"Rin's eight!" Once she set up the board she grinned and looked up at the handsome boy sitting beside her. "How old's Sesshomaru?"

"Seventeen."

Rin gasped, "That's old!"

Sesshomaru was offended, "Hardly!"

"Yeah it is! Anyways," Rin brought out her knight, "your turn!"

Sesshomaru scowled and moved a pawn two spaces up. The game continued until Sesshomaru was left with his king, two pawns and one bishop whilst Rin had both knights, her queen and king, both rooks and six pawns. This left Sesshomaru utterly flabbergasted, the girl was winning! And he had stopped going easy on her thirty moves ago!

Sesshomaru glared at the girl, she had to be a ghost. There was no way that a regular human eight year old could beat him, a seventeen year old Inuyoukai who had an IQ of 173. _Impossible. _

"Tell me Rin," _if that truly is your name and you aren't actually a sixty-year old woman stuck inside of a girl's body, _"why aren't you outside with the rest of those girls?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "They don't like me very much," she whispered, gathering her legs to her chest.

"Oh."

"Hey, checkmate! I win!"

Sesshomaru looked down and sighed, indeed she won. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! Wanna play again?"

_And risk losing another large chunk of my pride? No thanks. _"Perhaps not."

"Oh, ok." Rin smiled and began humming once again, putting the chess board and it's pieces back into the box. "Hey Sesshomaru!"

"Hm?" He fished out a chocolate kiss from his pocket and plopped it, gracefully of course, into his mouth.

"Where do babies come from?"

This made Sesshomaru inhale the chocolate, causing him to cough violently and choke. Rin was in shock for only a brief period before she made fists and began to punch his back in an attempt to help him. After ten seconds or so, the chocolate melted and Sesshomaru was fine.

"All better?" she asked, moving in front of him. Sesshomaru nodded in response.

"Good! Well? You didn't answer my question yet." Rin stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I don't believe that it'd be appropriate for me to tell you."

"I think so! Just tellllll meeeeee. Plllllleeeeeasseeee?!?!?!" Rin made a puppy dog face and fell to her knees, peering hopefully into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Fine. If I tell you will you stop with your inane whining?" Rin nodded eagerly and plopped down in front of him. "Well, a..." Sesshomaru looked around the room for inspiration. _Ok, a couch... a boy and girl who... lo-o-v... no, who care about each other very much sit on the couch and voila? No... think, think, ahh! _

"A boy and girl who care about each other very much have to kiss and then they will have a baby."

Rin nodded her head as she digested the information, "So they have to love each other right?"

"Sure."

"Ok!"

"Sesshomaru! Hey asshole! It's time to leave!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, the boy spoke with such eloquence. Not. "I believe I must leave."

Rin's face fell, "Oh, please don't! You're my friend Sesshomaru! No one else will play with me!"

"I..."

Rin pouted once again and clutched her arms around his legs, "No!"

"Rin, please unhand me."

"But you can't leave!"

"I must."

Rin sighed and unlocked her arms, "Fine. Goodbye Rin's only friend."

Sesshomaru sighed, why the hell did he feel any sympathy for this... girl. He gave her a look before fishing another chocolate kiss from his pocket. "If I give you this will you stop your pesky groveling?"

Rin nodded and held out her hand.

"Good." And with that Sesshomaru left the room and was halfway down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice scream, "Wait!"

Sesshomaru sighed and waited for Rin to catch up to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yes Rin?"

"You gave Rin a kiss! That means we're gonna have a baby right?"

Sesshomaru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Rin..."

Inuyasha, Izayoi and Inutaisho, who were waiting for Sesshomaru broke out into laughter.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That was not my intention by giving you that chocolate kiss."

Rin face was now sullen, "Oh."

"Goodbye Rin."

Rin cocked her head to the side before grinning and launching herself into his side. "Goodbye Sesshy! Rin will miss her new friend very much!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Sesshy! Hahaha she called him Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru awkwardly patted her head before disentangling himself from her grasp.

"If you could please refrain from laughing. I believe the dinner reservation is only half-an-hour away." Sesshomaru said stoically, leaving the orphanage and quickly walked to the limo that was awaiting outside.

Inuyasha snickered, "Of course, _Sesshy_."

"Hey," Inuyasha started as he jogged up to catch up to his elder brother, "isn't it illegal to get a little girl pregnant? I'm pretty sure you can go to jail for that kind of shit."

Sesshomaru growled and hit Inuyasha in the head with the backside of his hand. "Enough."

Inuyasha laughed still, and all the way to the restaurant, during the meal and for the next three weeks, telling this story to the entire student body of Shikon Prep, causing Sesshomaru utter humiliation.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Kouga called out as he jogged towards his friend, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight to finish our physics assignment but seeing as my little sister is going to be home, well, I think it'd be a tad bit inappropriate due to your preference for the young and all."

Sesshomaru growled as he hit Kouga's head against his locker door. Kouga grinned, shaking it off. "We'll finish it at your house then." He laughed hysterically as he walked down the hall, "Hey!" He hollered out, his loud voice resonating to the end of the hallway where Sesshomaru was leaning against his locker, "When's the baby due again?"

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath, Kami he was pissed. _Fuck Valentine's Day and annoying fucking brothers and annoying fucking so called friends. _Looking to his left he sneered at the group of giggling students that walked by, _FUCK_ _chocolate._

* * *

Rin lifted her head and pouted, "I'm offended."

"You wanted reason number 2. Now," he whispered huskily, running his hands over her bare body, "Shall we continue with what we started last night?"

Rin frowned, she was a part of the reason for why he hated chocolate? She was just a child at that time! _Jerk. _"No." she got up from the bed and put on her silk robe.

Sesshomaru leaned up on his elbows, "No?"

Rin looked over at him, sure he looked utterly fuckable at the moment but she wasn't happy with him at the moment. "No. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, "At least the reason was valid right?"

"Humph," was Rin's response as she slammed the bathroom door.

Sesshomaru grimaced, well if she acted like this about reason 2, she was truly never going to let him sleep with her after she heard the remaining 8. Sesshomaru sighed and lay on the bed, _she brought this on herself. _

* * *

Merci beaucoup to all of those who reviewed! Sugar cookies and puppies for those who did!

Yay! You like? If so, review. Please? Please? It'll feed my imagination! Hey, here's some incentive. If I can get a total of 45 review by Tuesday night, I'll update Wednesday morning! Yeah? Yeah?

xoxo


	4. Reason 3

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ok? Ok.

* * *

Rin turned her head to the side as she inspected the golden plate from a different angle. "What do you think about this one?" she asked, turning to Sesshomaru who was currently playing a game of Tetris on his phone.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin sighed, noticing his furrowed brows and his thumbs moving furiously on the phone's keyboard. _Ah... his Tetris face. _

Sesshomaru looked up from his game, "It's fine." _Just like the fifty other plates you've looked at for the past, _he glanced at his Rolex_, two hours. _Sighing, he returned to his game. _Dammit, give me a god damn line piece! Fuck, not one of the squares! Line piece! Dammit, not a squiggly. Aughh. Line piece! Line Piece! FUCK! Game over. _Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and closed the app, _I'll get you next time TetrisGod95. _

Rin rolled her eyes, he obviously didn't understand the complex relationship between the plates and the wedding. "Well, do you think they'll match the golden cutlery?"

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, _patience is a virtue. That's it. Deep breaths in and out. _"They have gold vines on they do they not?"

Rin nodded, "Then yes. They will match. Now have you made your decision?"

Rin shook her head, "I dunno. I'm kinda stuck between a couple."

Sesshomaru hopped up, gracefully of course, from the sofa to join Rin at the table, "Which?"

Rin laid her favorites out in front of him. "Well, this first one is really cute. But then this second one has that really cute vine thing in gold. But then the third one is completely gold-plated, but I dunno, it seems a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Hn..." Sesshomaru lifted the third plate, "What color is the table cloth?"

"White silk."

"This one then." Sesshomaru handed her the plate, _now, hopefully we can leave this hell hole_.

"Ok!" Rin walked over to the register, ordering the whole set for two hundred guests. She skipped back to Sesshomaru who was waiting by the doors, taking his hand as he held the door open for her.

"This was fun ne?"

Sesshomaru gave her a dry look, _yes, of course. This is exactly what I had in mind to do when I took the day off. Looking at plates. _

Rin giggled, stepping up on her toes to press a kiss on his chin (because that was how far she could reach when not wearing heels), "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied, leaning down to press his lips to hers. However, it was at this time that Sesshomaru's stomach decided to growl, ruining the moment.

Rin laughed, "Come on, let's get lunch." she took his arm and pulled him into the nearest restaurant.

The maitre-de looked up from his post, "Good afternoon and welcome to Le Bamboo. For how many?"

"Two please."

Grabbing two menus he led the couple to the best seats in the restaurant. "What can I get to start you off with?" he asked once the pair were fully seated.

"Bourbonne, '97." Sesshomaru answered, not bothering to look up.

The man bowed, "Of course. One moment please."

"So..." Rin started, playing with his fingers, "I think now would be the best time for a story don't you think?"

"Now? Are you certain? Last time you made me sleep on the couch when I told you."

Rin sighed, "I promise not to overreact. Ok?" Rin held up her hand, "Scouts honor."

"Fine."

* * *

To say that Sesshomaru was having a bad day today was an understatement. First, his goddamn incompetent employees had decided to call their boss at four in the morning because they had somehow managed to shred a very important document into thousands of small pieces. His solution? To pick out all the pieces, tape them together and then photocopy it. Second, his hot water decided not to exist, thus forcing him to wash his precious locks in cold, freezing cold to be more exact, water; even when the shampoo specifically called for hot water. Third, some asshole had stolen his brand new Bentley.

"I don't care if it's seven in the morning. Find my car and the imbecile who decided to steal it. And once you do, charge that thief with everything possible and let him know that I will personally sick the best prosecutors in this country on his ass." Sesshomaru growled out, hanging up his phone by slamming it down into the receiver. _My poor baby. Only a week old and some asshole has kidnapped you. Not to worry. Daddy will find you. And when he does, we will slowly dismember that evil man into small chunks and then feed him to his mother. Gr..._

Deciding that it was probably best to run off some steam before he went to work he quickly changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and his beloved white Harvard T. _Idiotic employees, _he thought as he ran out of his building and towards the park, _I should fire everyone of them for being so incompetent. _Growling and muttering to himself he didn't notice the young woman, also in sweats, taking a walk.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sesshomaru as he bumped into her, stumbling over her feet and consequently landing on the ground.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" The woman asked, getting down on her knees to inspect his hand. "They're a little cut up. No worries," she slipped off the small backpack and dug around until she found what she was looking for.

Slightly wary, Sesshomaru inspected the woman in front of him. She looked harmless enough and Kami only knew how appealing her scent was. Her tank top was bright pink and her black running shorts hugged her lower body very nicely. _Very, very nicely. _His eyes bugged out however, at what she pulled out of her backpack.

"You keep a First Aid Kit with you?" he question as she opened it up, grabbing a bottle of peroxide and a couple of bandages.

"A mini one yes. Now, this will sting." she replied, opening the peroxide and dabbing at it with a cotton ball.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "This is completely unnecessary. I'm a youkai, it'll heal in less than ten... aughh..." The woman had dabbed his cut, causing Sesshomaru to let out a small hiss.

That did not get past the woman who let out a small smirk. "Humor me won't you?" The woman grinned wickedly, holding up the two band-aids. "Hello Kitty or Dora the Explorer?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "You don't carry regular tan ones?"

"Where's the fun in that? Now which?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Hello Kitty." The woman couldn't help but giggle as she applied the band-aid, causing Sesshomaru to growl and pull his hand away from hers. _Her very, very soft hands. _

The woman rolled her eyes, "You're welcome."

"Hnn. Your name?"

"Rin. Yours?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru..." Rin looked him over, _those pointy ears look familiar. And his hair. So shiny and silver... hmmm..._ she let out a gasp in recognition, "You're the guy from the orphanage!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the orphanage?

"Remember? Valentine's day? Like a decade or so ago?"

Sesshomaru scrutinized Rin, taking in all of her features. _Of course, the ghost chess winner pregnant girl who made the rest of my senior year a living hell. _"You've certainly grown."

"So have you." she replied, getting up from her kneeling position, wiping off the dirt from her knees. "Say, wanna get some ice-cream?"

"At seven in the morning?"

"Well yeah!"

"It's seven," he started slowly, "in the morning." He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps since it was still dark she thought it was nighttime.

Rin rolled her eyes, "It's never too late, or too early for ice-cream."

Sesshomaru wanted to deny her offer, really he did, so how they ended up walking together to the 24-hour ice-cream five minutes away was beyond him. _She must be a witch._

When they stepped into the shop he was taken aback by the amount of people that were in it. Didn't these people realize that it was the morning? Sesshomaru sneered as one tubby boy brushed past behind him with what seemed to be an extra large chocolate ice cream in melted form all over his hands. _Wonderful. Hopefully he didn't touch me with his filthy hands. Stupid, filthy kid. _

"What flavor?" asked Rin, breaking his train of thought. She took her wallet from her backpack, "Personally, my favorite is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

Sesshomaru looked down at counter, taken aback at the array of choices, _Banofee Ice Cream? Persimmon Ice Cream? Plum Ice Cream? Who the hell ate those? _"I'll just have the same." he patted his pants for his wallet, _shit. _

"Alright sir, two small Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough's please."

"Certainly." A minute later the attendant handed her the cones, whilst she handed him the ten dollar bill. "You can keep the change."

Sesshomaru was slightly in shock, first, she had paid? Second, she tipped $5 at the Ice-Cream shop? _Odd woman. _"Thanks," he muttered as he was handed the ice cream, walking over to sit at the barstool.

"Mmm," Rin delved into her cone, licking the ice cream with the tip of her tongue, unknowing of the effect that it had on Sesshomaru, or little Sesshomaru to be more exact.

_Holy shit. Don't look. Bad idea... damn. That tongue...she licks so daintily... _Sesshomaru shifted in his seat, thanking Kami that his pants were baggy.

"You don't like it?" she questioned mid lick.

"Uh..." Her tongue was resting on the ice cream, making it melt so she licked it up and then licked her lips. _Her luscious lips... damn... _"It's good." Sesshomaru swallowed, "Very good."

Rin smiled, "Good. So what does Sesshomaru do?"

"I'm in real-estate." _Good, think about something else, other than how adorably appealing she looks licking ice cream. _"You?"

"Teacher. Well not yet. Kinda." Rin blew the bangs out of her face, "I guess I'm a substitute teacher, who's never substituted at the moment. Hopefully though, I'll get a teaching job soon."

_A teacher? Goddamn that just opened a whole new realm of fantasies_, "You seem quite young to have already gotten your teaching degree."

Rin shrugged, "I graduated high school early."

Sesshomaru frowned, so she was a genius. Well, at least he lost that game of chess to a fellow intellect. Despite the fact that she was only eight...

"So you must be 20?"

Rin nodded, "And you must be 29. You old geezer," she teased, poking him in the shoulder.

Sesshomaru sneered, "How juvenile. Name calling already? We've just met."

Rin shook her head, "Technically we've know each other for like twelve years."

"Hn..." Sesshomaru finally licked his ice cream, finding the taste to be quite... delicious. _No wonder this is her favorite. _Sesshomaru continued to lick the cone, until all that was left was a small ball of ice cream.

Rin giggled as she watched him eat his cone. "Do tell, what do you find to be so amusing?"

"You kind of remind me of a dog."

Sesshomaru choked, "What?"

"A dog! I dunno, the way you lick your ice cream reminds me of a dog. Which, I suppose makes sense since you're an Inuyoukai an all but still, it's kind of funny."

Sesshomaru growled, "Thanks."

Rin beamed, finishing off her cone with a final bite, "Crunch," which made Sesshomaru wince and forced little Sesshomaru to shrink back down to his regular size. "You're welcome." She glanced at the watch, they had spent nearly an hour talking and eating ice cream. "Done?"

Sesshomaru finished off his cone, "Yes." They both left the parlor, both wondering what they would do next.

_Should I invite him over for breakfast? Because technically I am still kind of hungry. But it's eight. He probably has to go to work today seeing as it is a Wednesday. _Rin let out a dejected sigh, she'd probably never see this god of a man again.

_Is this it? Maybe if I postpone my nine thirty meeting till later I can ask her to breakfast. No, she's probably full... what am I doing? Talking to myself? About a girl? _Sesshomaru sighed, _she has to be a witch. _

"Um, I probably should be going home now."

"Yes." _Reasonable, she most likely has things to do. But maybe... _"Do you live near?"

"Yup. I live in those new town houses on Rose Street."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll walk you home then."

Rin blushed, _oh dear lord. Did that mean he was interested? _Rin glanced over at him, _or is he just being a gentleman? _"Um, ok."

The pair walked in silence for awhile before she stopped in front of the door to her house. "Um, this is me." she started, playing with the keys in her hand.

Sesshomaru looked around, her door was bright yellow with pink paint splatters, and contrasted greatly with the deep brown bricks of her house. "Interesting look."

Rin smiled, "Thanks. The door is my roommate's doing. He's an artist."

Sesshomaru growled, _he? _"Your boyfriend?"

Rin laughed, "Not at all. He has a boyfriend himself, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Sesshomaru liked her laugh. And her lips. God, did she know how irresistible she looked when she licked her lips like that?

"Um... I probably should go inside." she turned to the door and tried unlocking the door, cursing as the keys fell to the floor. She blushed as she bent down to pick them up and once again tried unsuccessfully at opening her door.

"Are you certain this is your house?" teased Sesshomaru as he bent down to retrieve the dropped keys this time.

Rin nodded, finding it hard to breathe as he leaned close to unlock her door himself. _Oh man he smells good. _

Sesshomaru smirked as he took her hands and pressed her keys into her hands, "Goodbye Rin."

"Uh... bye." she squeaked out, standing very still as he backed out of her doorstep.

Looking into her eyes he cursed, _forget it. _And with one step forward he pressed his lips to hers, _this feels right._

Rin melted in his arms, _now this... this is a kiss. _

"Hey mommy look!" A young boy pointed out to his mother at the kissing couple, "That man poops his pants like the new baby!"

The mother looked to Sesshomaru's bottom and laughed, "Now dear. Don't say such things. Move along."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, was that child talking about him? He, regretfully, pulled away from Rin, who had a curious look on her face.

"Turn around," she ordered, stifling a giggle at what she saw. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she tried not to laugh at his predicament, honestly, but the look on his face when she confirmed the worse was absolutely hilarious.

"Stop laughing!" he commanded, twisting around to see the brown stain on his bottom. "This is not funny!"

Rin doubled up with laughter, clutching her stomach in attempt to stop. "Sorry. Sorry. I... it's just that... haha... oh. Ok." Rin stood up straight, "You're so... you. And this situation is just..." she wiped away the moisture that accumulated in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Sorry. Here, come inside. I'm sure Jak has some pants you could borrow."

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped into her house, blinded by the bright art that was strewn around the living room. "Strip," she ordered, holding out her hands with a mischievous glint to her eyes. Honestly, who would have thought that taking a walk this morning would have ended up with a very good looking gentlemen stripping of his pants in the middle of her living room. _The gods are smiling down on me today._

Handing over his pants he let out another sigh, _at least I wore boxers today. _"Um..." Rin blushed at the sight of him, sure we was still wearing his T-shirt but she could see a bulge, down there. _Oh dear lord. _"I'm going to go upstairs," she motioned to the yellow staircase, "and try to wash the stain out. Uh, Jak's room is at the end of that hallway. I'm sure he won't mind if you borrow a pair of his pants."

"Thanks," Sesshomaru couldn't help though but linger in the living room, his eyes watching Rin's backside as she jogged up the stairs.

Rin turned around at the top of the staircase and laughed, pointing to Jak's room, "Some pants?"

Sesshomaru smirked, not at all abashed from being caught. "Of course." He strode through the hallway, stopping in front of a bright pink door with golden glitter spelling out Jakotsu's name. "Well... this must be his room," he muttered sarcastically, slightly afraid at what he would find inside.

When he stepped in however, his fears were, thankfully, quenched. Inside was an elegantly decorated room, a large king sized bed, albeit with a dark pink and black leopard print bedspread, a large mirror decorating one side of the wall and a large photo collection filling the shelves of a mahogany bookcase. He walked over to the closet and groaned at what he saw inside, nowhere insight were a simple pair of black slacks, or even sweatpants; holding up a pair of pink hot-pants with the word SEXY on the bottom he shuddered, well regular _manly_ sweatpants. After a while of digging through the closet he found a pair of jeans that he could fit into. He shrugged, _these will have to do for now._

"Well, well, well. Happy birthday to me," purred a voice. Sesshomaru shuddered as a fingernail trailed up the length of his back.

He whipped around, starring in shock at a very flamboyantly dressed man. _This must be Jakotsu. _The man walked closer, inhaling Sesshomaru's scent. "I knew that Rin loved me, but to get you? Well a man could just die happily now couldn't he?" he leaned forward to press his lips to Sesshomaru, which caused Sesshomaru to step back in terror, "I'm not gay." he replied, tempted to run and scream like a little girl.

"Ah," Jakotsu began undress, starting with his peacock feathered shirt, "I get it, we're playing a game." He grinned, "I'm not gay either," he purred, licking Sesshomaru's earlobe. "You know what? I'm already bored, let's play doctor instead."

_Holy fucking shit. _He didn't think it was possible but his dick had actually inverted _into _his body. Quickly getting a grip on reality he pushed Jakotsu away from him. "Look. I like girls. Girls like Rin. Your roommate? And I thought you had a boyfriend."

"He doesn't mind if I play." He ripped off his pants and grinned at Sesshomaru's shocked expression. He was now clad in a zebra print thong, strutting towards Sesshomaru with his hands on his hips. "Punish me love. I've been bad. Very, very bad." he posed, with his finger in his mouth.

"RIN!" he roared, _holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. _He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her run down the stairs and towards Jakotsu's room.

"Sesshomaru? What's the matter?" she asked as she burst into the room, standing in shock at Jakotsu's current state of dress.

"Jak? Sesshomaru? Oh. Uh, I didn't realize I was interrupting something." _Of course he's gay, _she thought with a dejected sigh, _he's too pretty to be straight._

"NO!" Sesshomaru pushed Jakotsu away, "I'm not gay! Please, can you get your roommate to put on some clothes?"

"Oh, ok sure. Hey Jak. This is my friend Sesshomaru. Um, you might want to put some clothes on. He seems a tad bit uncomfortable."

Jakotsu pouted, "Rinny, I thought he was my birthday present!"

"Oh," Rin laughed, grabbing Sesshomaru's arm, saving him from Jak's clutches. She smiled wickedly as she handed him the pink hot pants. "Here, you can wear this."

Sesshomaru glared at Jakotsu, pulling on the pants. _God these are so comfy. _Sesshomaru frowned, turning around in the mirror to inspect himself. _Wow, my ass looks great in these pants. _

"When'd you get home?" she questioned Jak, linking arms with him as they wandered over to the living room.

Jak shrugged, "My flight landed two hours ago. Ban picked me up and... let's just say I just got home." he replied, wiggling his brow.

Sesshomaru followed the chatty couple, "I better get going."

Rin turned, trying not to look too crestfallen, "Oh, of course. It's almost nine. Didn't you say you have a meeting in half an hour?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Right. Um, I... bye?" Rin stumbled her words, causing Jakotsu to look on in amusement.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru walked over to Rin, "May I see you again? Perhaps dinner Friday night? 7?"

"..." Rin was silent.

Jakotsu grinned and jumped up from the couch, "She'd love to!" he exclaimed, hugging Sesshomaru closely. "I'll be seeing you Friday then, sexy." Jak winked, slapping Sesshomaru's butt. _Wow, what an ass. So hard..._

Sesshomaru shrugged him off, walking over to Rin, pressing a kiss on her hand. "Goodbye Rin."

"Bye!" she squeaked.

"Let me show you the way out handsome," Jakotsu slinked over to Sesshomaru, taking his arm and dragging him to the front door.

Sesshomaru growled, pulling his arm away from Jak's grasp. "I can show myself the way out."

"Of course." Jakotsu grinned and held the door open for Sesshomaru, "Bye gorgeous! You look so fetching in those pants by the way!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, beginning to run back to his own penthouse.

"Hello sexy," whistled a drag queen as he ran by.

"Hot damn!" exclaimed a group of teenage boys as they drove by in an old beaten down convertible.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, even his eighty year old doorman was giggling as he opened the door for him. As the elevator doors opened, it revealed his father who was sitting at his breakfast table, reading the daily newspaper and sipping a fresh cup of coffee. His father sipped and looked up at him, beginning to choke when he saw what he was wearing.

"Well... son. I guess I owe Izayoi twenty bucks."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Do tell father. What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my son. Is that such a crime? Besides, I didn't know you liked to dress so... brightly."

Sesshomaru growled, "Not by choice."

"Hmm." _Sure._ _Well, it explains the lack of a wife. _Inutaisho got up from his seat and shook his head, _who knew. His eldest son was gay. _He looked inquisitively at him, _I can't picture it. _

"I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say son. I'll see you at the charity ball next Friday won't I? You are free to bring a date, of _either_ sex. You know, Izayoi and I have no problem with the gays."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure son. Sure." He ruffled his hair affectionately, "No problem what so ever with the gays."

"LEAVE!" Sesshomaru scoffed and shut the door in his father's face. _Me? Gay? Definitely not. This is all that stupid kid's fault. Eating the stupid chocolate ice cream. Touching me on the ass nonetheless! Stupid kid. Stupid chocolate. _

Sesshomaru frowned as he overheard the conversation his father was having with Izayoi on the phone. "Hello love. You were right! He is gay. Yes, no! I have proof! He just came back from jogging! Guess what he was wearing! You know those pink sweat pants that those girls where at the gym? Yes, with those words written on their bums. Yes! Those! I suppose I owe you twenty dollars then. What? No dear. Of course not. Dear, their pants are pink. Its quite difficult not to look. Yes dear, very sorry dear. I will terminate my gym membership immediately. Yes dear. I will pick you up a box of chocolates. Of course. I will see you in an hour. Alright. Love you too."

Sesshomaru growled as he walked to his bathroom, exactly how long had they thought he was gay? _Stupid chocolate. It's all your fault. Never going near it again. _

* * *

"And that is Reason 3 for why I do not like chocolate."

Rin laughed, "I'm glad you thought I looked good on my walk."

Sesshomaru chuckled taking a sip of the wine. "For two months my father believed that my relationship with you was merely a coverup to convince him that I was straight." He snorted, "If you can believe it he thought that I was having an affair with Jakotsu. The fact that Jakotsu was all over me when I saw him didn't help." _Stupid pudgy chocolate ice-cream eating kid. Stupid gay best friend._ "Thus, I lay the blame with chocolate and that pudgy child."

Rin rolled her eyes, thanking the waiter as he brought her her dish. "Alright. I think it's mean that you hate chocolate because of a little boy but, understandable." Rin took a bite of her pasta, "Is that why your dad would give me those sympathetic looks all the time?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "He thought I was paying you."

Rin laughed, "Oh dear."

* * *

Hello all! Three cheers for keeping promises? I'll probably update again Sunday? Then continue every Friday. Tis exam week now, boo. So chapters are cranking out since I am so great at studying. Tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough for those who reviewed!!! Jealous non-reviewers? You should be.

xoxo


	5. Reason 4

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

Reason 4

Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

WARNING: **REMEMBER FOLKS, RATED M FOR MATURE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin yawned as she stretched out in the seat. Sure the seat was leather and plushy but it wasn't a bed. She sighed, how she missed her bed. So warm and cozy. Wistfully she leaned her head against his thigh, "Are you done now?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, "For the third time in the last ten minutes, no."

Rin rolled her eyes, turning her head to look out the window. _Oh look clouds. And clouds. Oh and look, the tip of a mountain. Nope, false alarm. Just a cloud. _She wished this plane could go faster. Or at least had a bed. She shifted around, trying to get into a more comfortable position.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The stewardess asked Sesshomaru, leaning down at the perfect angle to show the maximum amount of cleavage possible.

Sesshomaru however didn't even bother to look up from his paper work, "No. Rin?"

"Hm," _Maybe a hammer so I can bash your head in for looking at my man? _"Just some coffee, three cream and four sugar, thanks."

The woman sent her a chilled smile, "Of course miss."

Rin glared at the woman's turned back, getting up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sesshy."

Sesshomaru sighed, putting down his papers, obviously he wouldn't be getting much work done on the flight home. "Yes?"

"I think that now would be a good time for a story," she started, snuggling into his side.

"Right now?"

Rin nodded, "Yup."

"Fine. Reason 4 starts on my birthday," he began the story, giving Rin a look. Rin grimaced as she looked away, _Oh yeah. Shit. Now this reason was completely and utterly understandable._

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he signed what seemed to be the hundredth contract that afternoon. Glancing over at the large pile of papers he needed to read over by tomorrow morning he grimaced. Rin was not going to be happy if he had to cancel, again. He looked at his watch, he had about four hours before he was due at her house. He groaned and leaned back into his chair, starring up at the vaulted ceilings.

_Is that a spider? _Sesshomaru frowned, tilting his head to the side, _shit. And it's huge. _

Rummaging through his desk he found a box of paperclips with which he began to pelt at the spider's web until it fell onto his desk. Smirking as he completed his obscure goal, Sesshomaru put his glass overtop the spider, preventing it from escaping.

"I shall name you Naraku. After my arch nemesis from high school." With an evil grin he flicked his wrist, causing the glass to melt into a molten liquid, burning the spider to death. _Good. _

"Sir, Rin is on line 2."

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded, "Thank you." He quickly picked up his phone and uttered his greeting.

"Hi!"

Sesshomaru chuckled as he leaned back into his seat, "Hello."

"Are you still coming over for dinner?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'm still unsure if I'll be able to make it tonight." As he said this, he could sense Rin's pout. "I'll try my hardest."

"You better. It's your birthday. You shouldn't be working so hard you know."

"Indeed." The big 3-0.

Rin giggled as she played with the phone's chord, "I have something really special planned for you tonight."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raised a brow at the image that came to his mind. It was of Rin, clad in skimpy white underwear and a large purple bow on her head.

"Mmhmm. I think you'll like it. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your work then. Bye! See you later tonight?"

The image of her clad in only the purple bow had every cell in his body screaming yes, "Indeed. Goodbye Rin."

"Love you," she murmured as she hung up the phone, turning around to look at her kitchen. Well, she decided as she went to lower the heat of the stove top, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to leave the sauce simmering for too long. She sighed, the onions were burnt and the some of the sauce was stuck to the pan. She shook her head as she dumped the sauce out, she'd have to start again. With a quick flick to the radio she once again began making the sauce, dancing and singing along to the song. "Oh ah oh." she sang out, "I met your children. Oh ah oh. What did you tell them?" Rin giggled as the song continued, sliding across the kitchen in her socked feet.

"Geez, keep it down would ya?" muttered Jakotsu as he came out of his bedroom, his hair an utter mess.

Rin rolled her eyes, "The volume wouldn't have to be so loud if you could keep quiet during your... physical activities."

Jakotsu smiled sheepishly, "Hey, are you making spaghetti?"

Rin nodded, handing over the wooden spoon so he could try some sauce.

"Good. Needs more Cinnamon though."

Rin rolled her eyes, "You don't put cinnamon in spaghetti sauce."

"Oh." Jakotsu stretched out, scratching his belly as he opened the fridge, searching for some more food.

"Where's Ban?"

"He left. He has a meeting tomorrow morning so, we mutually agreed that it would be best if he left." He grinned as he pulled out a slice of pepperoni, devouring it in a quick bite. "Damn this is good." He swung an arm around Rin's shoulders, leaning his head atop of Rin's. "Hey..."

"Yes?"

"Speaking of physical activities, have you and Sesshomaru, you know?" he asked, wiggling his brow. "I'm sure it was hot. And sexy. And sweaty. God damn that man is hot. I mean do you see the way he looks at you sometimes? Like you're the last slice of cherry," Jakotsu giggled at the analogy, "pie and he's a very, very hungry cowboy." He shuddered with delight at the thought, "What I wouldn't give to save a horse and ride him."

All throughout his spiel Rin was quiet, her cheeks fire-engine red.

Jakotsu looked to his friend incredulously, "You haven't had sex with him yet?"

Rin's blushed only deepened, "No."

"Holy hell girl. You must have some incredible self-control. I mean if he were mine, I'd have fucked him on day one. Hell, hour one. Why haven't you?"

Rin bit her lip, "I don't know. This is going stupid but..."

Jakotsu groaned, "Don't tell me. Saving yourself for marriage?"

"No! Nothing like that. Well, kinda. I," Rin hesitated, trying to pick the best words, "I was actually planning on giving him my, you know, for his birthday."

Jakotsu raised a brow, "Wowsa. That's a hell of a birthday present. Well, tell me the deats!"

"Oh." Rin blinked, she really didn't have a plan in mind for tonight. "Uh, I dunno. I was really just planning on making him dinner and then do the whole cheesy dessert line and then, voila. Virgin no longer."

Jakotsu shook his head in disappointment, "Rin, sorry to say, but that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. Here, this is what we're going to do..."

Rin continued to blush as Jakotsu told her of his plan, _Oh boy, a sex shop? Chocolate covered strawberries? _Rin began to cough violently as she heard the end, _crotchless underwear? _

"Hurry Rin, get dressed, we're going to go shopping." He grinned like a Cheshire cat as he dragged Rin out of the house and downtown to the Red Light District.

Rin shook her head as they stood in front of the sex shop, "No."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Come along Rin. This is where mature adults come to explore the marvelous world of sex."

"I feel dirty just standing in front of the shop," she muttered, eyeing the shop warily. It's windows were tainted black, as were the doors. On display in the windows were various sex toys, all of which Rin had never before. _Is that what a dildo looks like?_

Jakotsu laughed, dragging her inside. Rin grimaced as they walked in, covering her eyes as she walked past the numerous DVDs with naked women and men. "My virgin eyes," she moaned, "I'm scarred for life. For life I tell you."

"Ok Rinny, you can open your eyes now." Rin obeyed, putting down her hands to stare at the "clothes" that were on display. Rin scoffed as she played with the lace of a pink negligee, the thing was see through. What was the point of that?

"Now, we want something that'll knock his socks off." Jakotsu muttered to himself as he searched through the racks, throwing the outfits he deemed the most knock-his-socks-off-able to Rin. "Ok," he clapped his hands together, ushering her to the dressing room. "Try them on and come out to show me."

"No! I'm not going to come out and show you! Especially this," Rin held up the white nurse's outfit, "This _thing_ has the nipples cut out." With a look of disgust she threw the outfit back at Jakotsu, "I refuse to even try that thing on."

"Fine. I'll just have to come into the changing room with you then."

"No! I can choose myself thanks." Rin sighed as she marched into the room, setting the four different outfits onto the hangers provided. "What the hell did I get myself into?" She scowled as she picked up the first outfit up, it was pleather. She frowned as she set it back down, _definitely not going to even bother to try that one on. _ She picked up the second, toying with the silk dress. _Now this one's not that bad. _She slithered into the outfit, placing her arms on her waist once she was in.

"Rin, come on. No one else is out here. Please?"

"Fine." At least this "dress" covered up most of her important lady bits. "Well?" Rin twirled in front of Jakotsu who was sitting on the velvet couch.

"Hot damn girl." Jakotsu whistled, getting up from his seat, "He's going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that one."

Rin grinned, "You think?" she looked at herself in the mirror, striking a seductive pose.

Jakotsu laughed, "It's like this," he showed her, putting his finger in his lip and bending his knees.

Rin laughed along, mimicking his pose. "Alright, enough." Straightening up his stance he steered Rin back into the dressing room, "Next one."

"Yes sir," she mocked, saluting his as she shut the door into his face. She turned to the next outfit, starring at it inquisitively. _How in the world do I even put this on? _Rin struggled as she put it on, "Damn zipper," she muttered, trying to reach around to zip herself up. Letting out a frustrated sigh she decided to take the thing off.

_Last one, _she thought, holding up the deep purple outfit. It consisted of a lace bustier and matching underwear, fingering the underwear she frowned, _more like a toothpick for your butt_. Still she put the outfit on, liking the way she looked in it. _I think he'll appreciate this one very much._

"Hm Jak?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this one's it. But I'm not gonna come out."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, we have a couple of more stops."

"Yes sir." Rin quickly changed, grabbing the purple outfit and walked up to the front, blushing and stammering the whole way through the purchase.

"So," the woman started, ringing up her purchase, "is this the lucky guy?" she asked, gesturing toward Jakotsu who was flicking through a Play Girl magazine.

"Oh," Rin shook her head, "No. He's just my friend." At the woman's arched brow Rin corrected herself, "Gay, best friend. This," she gestured to the outfit, "is for my boyfriend."

"Ah, well I'm sure he'll enjoy this number. One fifty-two ninety six please." Rin handed the woman her credit card, _one hundred and fifty dollars for lingerie? Geez this stuff was expensive._

"Alright Rinny, next stop, the grocery store."

"Well, at least this place is normal." she muttered, following him up the next couple of blocks to the nearby store. "What are we getting here again?" she asked, grabbing the shopping cart, pushing it down through the produce aisle.

"Hmm, this," he put in a bunch of bananas, a carton of strawberries and six large bars of chocolate. "Let's just say I have a picnic planned for you two." He turned to his left, grabbing two cans of whip cream. "Low-fat or original?" He didn't bother to wait for Rin's response. "Original, you'll be burning a whole lot of calories tonight."

Rin blushed, "Are we done yet?"

"Almost. One more thing." He grinned wickedly as he walked down to the back of the store.

_Oh my god. _Rin didn't think she could blush so hard as she found herself standing in the condom section of the store.

"Whaddya think Rinny?" Jakotsu picked up the top box, "Ribbed? Extra-lubricated? Hmm, what size? I'm gonna guess XL. Yeah, let's get the Magnum ones. They're tinted in gold you know." He put the box into the cart, laughing to himself at Rin's expression.

"Come along dearie. We've only two hours left to get prepared for your big night."

**************

Rin coughed as she looked at herself in the mirror, Jakotsu had gone crazy with the preparation, her hair was curled, the corset skin tight, the house was covered in scented candles, jazzy love songs were blasted by the radio and a fondue set with fruit was simmering on her bed. "Ok Rin," she murmured, "You can do this. You are sexy. Yes." Rin groaned and leaned her head against the mirror, "I don't think I can do this."

Jakotsu scoffed, "Why not? You look hot. The house has the perfect ambience and he'll be here any minute."

"But I don't know what to do."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, "Honey, trust me. With a man like Sesshomaru, you won't even have to know your name."

Rin gave him a look, "What does that even mean?" She squeaked as the doorbell rung, _oh dear. Oh dear._

He sighed, "Never mind. Now, look. He's here." He took her by her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. "Look Rinny. When I come back here tomorrow night I expect my best friend to be de-virginized by_ the_ sexiest man in the world. Got it?"

Rin nodded, "K."

"Good." He clapped his hands, turning the lights in her bedroom off. "I'll let him in." He grinned, kissing her cheek, "Showtime girly."

Rin bit her lip, running to the mirror to fix her appearance, brushing away the imaginary lint from the outfit. _Ok, so where do I go? Should I lay on the bed? Wait for him by the door? Come out from the __closet?_

"Hey Sesshomaru," Jakotsu grinned as he opened the door, "You look dashing tonight."

"Hn."

"Happy Birthday sexy!" Jakotsu grabbed him for a hug, pressing a kiss on either of his cheeks. Sesshomaru grimaced, wiping off the germs with his sleeves. "So I'm gonna go now. Leave you two alone. For some alone time. To get to know each other better."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, taking off his overcoat and hanging it on the bedazzled mannequin that acted as their coat hanger. "And where would Rin be exactly?"

Jakotsu grinned, "Her bedroom. K, bye!" He laughed as he closed the door, walking to his car. _Lucky Rin. _

"Her bedroom..." Sesshomaru's eyes trailed up the stairs, _thank you Kami for birthdays. _He quickly jogged up the stairs, pausing in front of Rin's bedroom door. With a deep breath he opened it, pleased at what he saw in front of him.

Rin blushed as she saw his expression darken, "Hi."

"Hello." Sesshomaru walked forward, taking her mouth with his.

_Oh god, already? _Rin moaned as he lifted her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. _Not that she was complaining. _"Happy Birthday," she whispered between kisses, untying his tie and throwing it into the corner of her bedroom.

"Indeed." He let Rin down, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the growing pile of clothes. "Have I told you yet, how sinfully beautiful you look right now?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his reach. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Mm, you like it?" She asked, twirling around and struck a pose.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Very much." Rin smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bed. She blushed as her hands moved to his waist, unzipping his grey slacks with shaky hands. Sesshomaru stepped back to step out of his pants, kicking them to the side. "Tell me," he whispered, bring a clawed hand to the back of the corset, "Are you quite fond of this outfit?"

"Um," Rin thought it over, "No. Not really."

"Good." And with that the corset was sliced open, falling to the ground. Sesshomaru groaned, taking her lips once again. _Her taste, so addicting. _

"Wait," she pulled away to take out the box of condoms from her dresser drawer.

Sesshomaru smirked as he plucked the box from her hands, "XL?"

Rin grinned cheekily, "Let's see if you measure up." _Oh dear. Ok Rin. Sensual. Think Sensual. _She took a deep breath, setting her hands on top of his waist. She looked into his eyes, his eyes looking deep into hers. With a quick movement his briefs were off, causing her to look down in amazement.

She looked up, "I don't think it'll fit. In me." _Oh boy, this was going to be painful. _

Sesshomaru chuckled, taking her lips once again. "Wait a second," he tore open a package, beginning to roll it on when her hand stopped him.

"Let me." Rin rolled it on, causing Sesshomaru to hiss in pleasure. It fit like a glove.

"Riiin." Rin laughed and pushed him onto the bed. And what happened next can only be explained by simple physics. The force caused by Sesshomaru's derriere hitting the plush queen sized bed offsetted the natural equilibrium, sending the plate of cut up fruit and the chocolate fondant set on a projectile trajectory; the mark? His penis.

Sesshomaru cursed as he the pot fell onto his lap, "HOLY FUCK!" He hissed and threw the pot onto the hardwood floor, curling up into a fetal position in pain.

Rin looked on in horror, frozen in place. It took her awhile to realize that she had just unintentionally burned her boyfriend's penis.

"Fuck. Jesus. Fuck." Sesshomaru continued to curse, willing himself not to cry. _It burns. It burns so bad._

"Oh my god!" Rin rushed to her bathroom, grabbing a towel and soaking it under the tap. She rushed back to Sesshomaru, wiping away the chocolate as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry. Oh my god. Oh my god."

Sesshomaru moaned, not in pleasure of course, the pain was unbearable. _This must be what giving birth feels like. _He hissed as she ran back to get another towel, leaving him with the soiled towel in hand. He cursed and threw it down, _the pain would not subside. _

"Ok, here." She handed him the towel, "Can you walk?" she asked, trying to get him to a standing position. He groaned, holding the cold towel to his crotch. He could move if he shuffled, very slowly and leaned against Rin for support. "Fuck. Fuck. It fucking burns."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm like the," Rin sniffed, trying to fight back the tears, "world's worst girlfriend." She turned on the shower, helping him get in. Rin wiped away a stray tear, _he's going to break up with me. What guy wouldn't? I just brunt his penis. F. _"I'm really sorry. I totally forgot about the chocolate and, and I," she looked over at Sesshomaru who was obviously not paying any attention. He held the removable shower head to his crotch, cursing loudly as he gripped the curtains with the other. "I think we should get you to the hospital." His skin had begun to blister, the redness not going away.

Rin rushed to the bedroom, pulling on a grey sweater and a pair of shorts. She picked up his pants, _maybe not. _She quickly ran down the stairs to Jak's room and grabbed his silk robe, stopping by the freezer to grab a bag of frozen peas. She rushed back up and turned off the shower, helping him dry off by gently dabbing with the towel. "Here," she handed him the robe which Sesshomaru put on. She then handed him the bag of peas, "Good. So good." he moaned, leaning his head against the shower wall.

"Ok, hospital." Slowly the pair made it to her little mini-cooper, with Sesshomaru lying in the backseat. He occasionally let out a swear word and groaned, twisting his head in pain. "Um, we're here." She had parked at the front entrance to the emergency room, "I'm really sorry," she murmured as she helped him out of the car, which Sesshomaru grunted in response. She left him to sit in the nearest chair in the waiting room as she went to the front desk, "Uh hi."

"What can I do for you Miss?" asked the nurse, handing Rin a clipboard of sheets to fill out. "A persistent cough? A possible miscarriage?"

"Um, no actually, uh. See him?" she pointed to Sesshomaru who was still holding the pea bag to his crotch, over the silk robe of course.

"Yes," the nurse licked her lips.

Rin frowned, _how unprofessional. _"Well his penis is burnt."

The woman looked at Rin in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Er, well it was his birthday and so we,"

The woman shook her head, holding up her hand. "Please, spare me the details." She got up from the desk, grabbing a stretcher and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Hello there sir. We're just going to move you to a room in the hospital ok?"

Sesshomaru let out a grunt, laying onto the stretcher. "Alright," the nurse started as she wheeled him into the room. "Here's a new icepack," Sesshomaru accepted it gratefully, letting it rest on top of his crotch in attempt to sooth the pain. "The doctor on call will be here in a few moments."

Rin bit her lip as she help her hands tightly over the bed rails, "Thanks." She settled onto the chair nearby, _this is it. I'm never going to see him again. I knew this whole thing was a bad idea. Maybe this is fate's way of telling me I should be a nun. A lonely, virginal nun for the rest of my life. _Rin's trail of thought ended as a loud knock on the door announced the arrival of the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hyuji and you," he walked over to the bed and grimaced at the thought of a burnt penis, "Must be Sesshomaru. And you are,"

"Uh, Rin. Um, I'll let you do your whole doctor thing. Um, I'll be outside." Sesshomaru nodded absently, awaiting the copious amounts of pain medication that would make this feel better. Half an hour later Rin decided to check in on Sesshomaru.

"Hey," she murmured, brushing a piece of his hair from his forehead. "Feel better?"

"Much." He replied, moving over and indicated with a tilt of his head that he'd like her to join him. Rin laughed, "I don't think this bed could take all that weight."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Now."

Rin giggled, taking off her shoes before delving into the bed with him. "What's the damage?" she asked, laying her head against his shoulder.

"Second degree burns."

"Ah," Rin sighed, _worst girlfriend ever. _"You're much too drugged up right now if you're not breaking up with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Sesshy, I burnt your penis. That's, I, I'm..."

"The best future-sister-in-law in the world!" Rin looked up at the door, where Inuyasha was leaning against the frame. "Bravo." He began to clap, "Got him right in the kicker."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, throwing a pillow at his head as an attempt to shut him up. "What are you doing here? Don't you have some lives to save?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Finished my shift ten minutes ago. Thought I might come down to visit my big bro." He grinned and walked over, reading over his charts. "Second degree burns. On your dick. Man, this is awesome. You know, the whole hospital is buzzing about this. They think you two are into some seriously kinky shit." He grinned over at Rin who was beat red, "Of course I set them straight, Sesshomaru's a fucking douchebag so you decided to teach him a lesson. Am I right?"

Sesshomaru growled, "LEAVE!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Just wait until mom and dad hear about this."

"OUT!"

"Bye Rin! Bro!" he waved his middle finger as he walked out of the room.

"Have I told you about how much I dislike him?"

Rin laughed, "Every day."

"Hn," Sesshomaru leaned his head against hers, "Now what was this talk about breaking up?"

"Sesshomaru. I'm the worst girlfriend ever! I burnt,"

"Correction. Chocolate burnt my penis. You, however stupid it was of you to keep a pot of boiling hot chocolate on your bed, were a bystander to a freak accident."

Rin sighed, tracing hearts onto his arm with her finger, "Ok."

"Good." Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting the drugs take their full effect. _Ahh, nothingness. _

"Knock, knock." Sesshomaru growled, goddamnit he just wanted some sleep. He opened his eyes, it was the doctor.

"Ah, one more thing I should mention before I go."

"Hn."

"It's about sex."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "What about it?"

"Well, about not doing it."

Sesshomaru growled, "For how long?"

"Two months."

"Two months." He would have to wait another two months to have sex? He had already waited four months!

"Yes."

_FUCK CHOCOLATE. _

* * *

You like? A little dirtier than usual. :P Reviews please! SCHOOL IS DONE! WOOT!!!! Thanks to all the lovely reviewers, you all make me smile. And you receive a box of strawberries and whip cream. Do what you wish with them. ;)

Also, can any of you guys name the song Rin was singing? I left out the chorus of course, that's just some random line really.

xoxo


	6. Reason 5

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

Reason 5

Baby, Baby, Babysitter

DISCLAIMER: Not MINE.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned as he waited at the entrance of the school. God, what was taking him so long anyways?

"Sesshy?" Rin asked, turning to face him, "Why were you so adverse to Shippo staying over this weekend?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kami, the kid wasn't even here and he had a headache.

"Mm, I don't think I do know."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine. If you must know, and this ties in perfectly as Reason # 5..."

* * *

Sesshomaru yawned as he left the office, walking towards the gold-plated elevator doors. It was late, his meeting with Yakumura Inc. had gone four hours longer than scheduled, _stupid, idiotic men. _

"Hello sir!" chirped the new intern, joining him in his wait for the elevator.

"Hn."

"Meeting go well?"

"Mmhmm."

"Cool." The woman grinned as she adjusted her sweater so it revealed more of her lace pushup. "So, a group of us are planning to go down to Knick Nack's for a drink tonight. Do you think you'd be interested in joining us?"

Sesshomaru however, had finished listening five minutes ago, now he was looking through his e-mails. _Another meeting for tomorrow? _When the elevator doors open he looked to his left, gesturing for the intern to go in first.

"Oh, why thank you sir." She smiled, swinging her hips seductively. Sesshomaru grimaced, deciding to take the stairs to his car. _Idiot. _With a frustrated sigh he began to flip through his contacts, searching for his assistant's number.

On the other side of town in a small but upscale apartment slept a short, toad like man. This man slept with his blackberry clutched in his right hand, always on hand for his master's call. When the cellphone began to vibrate he woke up, quickly running to the main hall where he would have better cellphone reception.

"Jaken."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Hn, you let the phone ring for longer than ten seconds Jaken."

"A thousand apologies sir, so sorry sir."

"Hn."

"Uh, what can I do for you sir?"

"Have that imprudent intern fired."

"Yes sir. Right away sir." Jaken paused, running through the interns mentally. Hopefully it would be the stupid girl that had spilt coffee on him that morning. "Exactly which one sir?"

Sesshomaru paused this time, trying to recall what the girl looked like. He shrugged, he wasn't fond of any of them anyways. "All of them."

Jaken's paused in shock. _Again? _"Yes sir." Now he would have to go through the dubious interview process for the third time this year. _Aughhhh._

"Hn." Sesshomaru hung up the phone, stepping out of the elevator. He was shocked however, to find the same intern from two minutes ago waiting in front of the elevator doors.

"Hi sir, I see that you decided to take the stairs. How very health conscious of you. Anyways," the woman smiled brightly, "I seem to have locked myself out of my car!"

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman, "How idiotic of you."

The woman's expression faltered, albeit only for a millisecond, "Yes sir. I can be quite careless sir."

"Indeed. Excuse me," Sesshomaru walked past the woman, fishing the car keys out from his pocket.

"Wait! Sir! I also seem to have misplaced my cellphone!" The intern tried to catch up, but it was hard to do so in six-inch stilettos.

Sesshomaru ground his jaw as he jumped into his BMW, quickly starting it up and getting the hell out of the parking lot. With a quick smirk he looked into his rearview mirrors, the woman seemed to be having a hissy fit, throwing her breast pads out of her shirt. _Idiot. _

When he reached home he was shocked to hear sounds of a gun being fired and Rin screaming out for mercy.

"Oh, please sir! No! Please don't kill me!"

"RIN!" he roared, bursting into the penthouse, his claws ready to take out the punk who tried to hurt his Rin. Quickly he knocked over the little person decked out in a black robber's costume, clobbering him with his own gun.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin turned to face him, clad in a camo outfit. "Sesshomaru! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

_Exactly_, Sesshomaru lifted the person by the collar, giving the little person a once over. _Hn, he looks quite... small..._

"Sesshomaru, you idiot," she ran over to him, trying to get him to release the person from his grasp. "He's just a little kid. You can't scare him like this, you'll give him nightmares!"

Sesshomaru frowned, putting the person onto the ground. Why did Rin care so much about the fate of this... intruder?

"Oww. Uncle Sesshie that really hurt!"

"Oh, Shippo, darling are you ok?" she bent down, fussing over the boy.

"No, my head hurts." Shippo groaned, trying to take off the black ski mask.

"Of course it does sweetie," she helped Shippo remove the mask, giving Sesshomaru a death glare when she saw the large bruise beginning to form on his head. "Come to the kitchen honey, I'll get you some ice to put on your head. And you mister!" she exclaimed to Sesshomaru's departing form. "Don't you dare think for a second that you can walk away from clubbing your poor nephew with a paintball gun of all things!"

Sesshomaru sighed, so, it was his brother's kid after all. Rolling his eyes he walked solemnly back towards the kitchen. "He is a Youkai." _And all your fussing in completely unnecessary. _

Rin scoffed, "Youkai or not mister, apologize."

Sesshomaru gave her a look, "Sorry."

Shippo grinned, "It's Ok Uncle Sesshie. Inuyasha warned me about this. He said you get your panties in a twist a lot."

Sesshomaru growled, _what?_ His eye twitched, how dare his brother insult him. _Panties in a twist eh? I'll show you panties in a twist..._

Rin cleared her throat, "Sesshomaru, darling," she started, laying on the honey, "Why don't you heat up some of the spaghetti Shippo and I made for supper and eat it, _in_ your office."

_Yes ma'am, anything for you ma'am_, he thought sarcastically, grabbing the bowl from the fridge.

"Now Shippo, how about some ice-cream sundaes? Will that make you feel better?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically, "Sprinkles too! Lots and lots of sprinkles!"

Rin grinned and high-fived Shippo, "Well of course! It wouldn't be a sundae with out them! And I have some chocolate syrup and some caramel bits and..."

Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen and to his office, holding the bowl of lukewarm spaghetti with one hand. _Stupid Shippo. _The last thing he wanted to be doing right now was eating this meal in his office, alone. _This situation is entirely__ not my fault. They shouldn't be playing such dangerous games. _He let out a curse as he stepped on a copy of Halo, breaking the game in two. He looked down and picked up the broken pieces, turning the game into dust with his claws._ I lay the blame with video games._

He scowled as he took the first bite, it tasted like shit. Rin definitely didn't make this, it must have been the runt's doing. _Stupid kid. _He set the bowl down and looked at it in distaste, _this just adds to the list of shitty things today. _Thankfully, Sesshomaru kept a secret stash of cup noodles in his desk. No one knew about this secret weakness; sure he enjoyed the roasted rack of lamb with truffles and fava beans or twice-baked pecorino souffle with white truffle shavings but give him a cup of ramen noodles and he would take it over any of those fancy dishes any day. He almost grinned as he dumped in some hot water from his coffee machine, letting the delicious aroma of MSG surround him. _Yum..._

"Sesshomaru?"

_Rin! Must hide noodles. _"One second." He stowed the cup under his desk, "Come in."

"Hi," she skipped over to his desk, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hello," he pulled her to sit on his lap, savoring her scent as he placed his head in the nook of her shoulder. "How was the sundae?"

"Delicious," she kissed his fingers, "Bad day?" she questioned, playing with his locks.

"Very," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, now this is what he needed.

Rin giggled, "That tickles. Hey, I was thinking of having a family outing tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. You know, you should take the day off. Spend some time with Shippo and I. Then your parents could come over for dinner!"

"No."

"No?" she twisted her head to look into his eyes, "Why?"

"I'm simply too busy at work right now."

"Please? You should spend more time with Shippo you know! You're his uncle."

"Rin, why is he even here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked incredulously.

"No. I admit I am unaware of why he is here staying with us."

"We're babysitting him for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Because..."

"Sesshomaru," she hit him on the arm playfully, "It's their first year wedding anniversary so I told them that I would take care of Shippo while they go to Barbados."

"Hn," _Barbados huh? Lucky bastard. _"Fine, I will take the day off tomorrow if," he trailed off, moving around in his chair to get more comfortable. This however, proved to be a bad idea as the forgotten cup of ramen toppled over onto his bare feet.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Sesshy?" Rin winced as she rubbed her knee. When he had jumped, so had she since she was sitting on his lap, making her knee come in contact with the mahogany desk.

Sesshomaru grimaced, _my poor ramen. _"My apologies," he started, "I," _think Sesshomaru, think. Must not let Rin know about my ramen addiction. _"Ran over my foot with the chair." _Yeah, good one. Good one. _

Rin rolled her eyes, getting up from the seat. "Anyways, I'm going to get ready for bed, see you soon yeah?"

"Mmhmm," he unconsciously began to rub his foot, _fuck that's hot._ He looked under his desk and his heart sank, _poor, poor ramen. _

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru cursed as he bumped his head on the desk, "Yes?"

"Did you eat that?" she asked, pointing to the bowl on his desk.

"Yes." _And it tasted horrid. _But of course he would never verbalize that to his Rin, just in case she had in fact made that... meal.

Rin began to laugh, taking the bowl in her hands, "Sesshy, this is play dough!"

Sesshomaru coughed, "Excuse me?"

"Play dough! We made it this morning!"

Sesshomaru made a face in disgust, "You mean to tell me that that child's filthy hands were all over this?"

"Yup."

He groaned, this day just kept getting better and better didn't it?

Rin giggled, "It's a good thing you have some more ramen noodles in your desk then hm?"

"Indeed... wait." He looked up to Rin, she knew?

Rin grinned, "I knew. Night."

"Goodnight," he murmured in reply, leaning back against his chair. Huh, so she knew all along. And didn't tell a soul. _Good woman_. He nodded to himself, cleaning up the mess under his desk and quickly prepared another cup. When he was done eating it he made his was to the master bathroom, stripping out of his suit to shower. Once he showered he toweled himself off, not bothering to put any thing on and climbed into the bed.

"Rin," he purred, nuzzling against her cheek.

"Hm, Sesshy?" She turned to face him, a soft grin coming to her face as he bent down to capture her lips. "Wait, no," she mewled, "We can't."

"We can." he argued, lifting up the edges of her shirt.

"No, Sesshy, Shippo's just down the hall and..." she trailed off, letting his fingers work their magic.

"He's asleep." He smirked as he cupped her, _always wet for me. _"Just be quiet."

Rin whimpered, "Ok. Ok." She let him take off her bra, leaving her clad in only her underwear. She pressed gentle kisses onto his face, "Sesshy. I love you."

"Mmm," Sesshomaru growled as he ripped off her underwear, ready to take her when a knock on the door interrupted them.

Rin let out a squeak, pushing Sesshomaru off of her, "I told you this was a bad idea!" she hissed, pulling back on her night clothes.

Sesshomaru sighed disappointedly and went to the closet to put on a T-shirt and boxers. He climbed back into bed as Rin went to open the door.

"Hi Shippo," she greeted, letting the boy walk into the room.

"Hi Auntie Rin," he started, tears apparent in his eyes, "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, my poor dove," Rin bent down, "Do you want to stay with Sesshomaru and I tonight then?"

He nodded eagerly, running up onto the plush king-sized bed. "Hi Uncle Sesshy!" he addressed warmly, snuggling into the silk sheets.

"Hn," Sesshomaru glared at the boy, _stupid kid. Ruining my sex life. _Rin climbed into the bed, allowing Shippo to snuggle into her arms. _Rin's mine! _He growled possessively, tucking his arm against Rin's waist, _mine. _

"Sesshy, stop growling." Rin chided, "Sleep." She turned so her back was facing Sesshomaru, "Goodnight Shippo."

"Night Auntie Rin." Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru and caught his eyes by sticking out his tongue at him.

Sesshomaru glared daggers, _oh now you've done it. _Ready to pounce Sesshomaru had to calm himself, making tight fists with his hands. _Calm. Calm. Think calm. Waves. Tropical breezes. Light rain. Calm. Serenity. _Rin would not be happy with him if he pulverized Shippo into minced meat. He growled and turned his head, _stupid kid._

_//**///**//**//**//_

The next morning proved to be an interesting adventure. As promised, Sesshomaru had taken the day off so he could spend it with Rin, oh yeah, and his annoying nephew.

"Wasn't the zoo awesome?" exclaimed Shippo, bouncing around the penthouse in the T-shirt, the drinking hat and foam fingers he had forced Sesshomaru to purchase for him at the zoo.

"Hn," _oh yes I had a blast. I just love spending my mornings looking at sleeping animals behind cages instead of doing productive things such as building new apartments and making millions of dollars. Oh yes, watching monkeys throw shit at each-other was much more fun. _"If you'll excuse me," he moved out of the living room and began to walk down to his office.

"Wait!" Rin called out, "We're going to make some double fudge chocolate cookies! Don't you want to help?"

"Yeah Uncle Sesshie! Help!"

"No, thank you." He bolted down the hall, seeking refuge in his office. _Finally. Peace and quiet._

"Well then old boy," Rin started, placing the bowl in front of the, "Let's get started shall we?"

Shippo nodded eagerly, tearing open the bag of chocolate chips and dumping them into the bowl. "Hey, Auntie Rin! Look!"

Rin turned around from rummaging through the shelves to see Shippo disappear into a cloud of pink smoke, leaving only a large chocolate chip sitting on the counter.

"Shippo?" Rin rushed over, poking the chocolate.

The chocolate giggled and in another puff of pink smoke did Shippo return. "Wow! Shippo! That's amazing!"

Shippo grinned, "I know! I always play pranks on Inuyasha since I can do this. One time, I turned into his cellphone and wouldn't stop ringing no matter what!"

Rin giggled, "Oh boy Shippo. Sounds fab! Anyways, let's continue this lovely cookie making shall we?"

Shippo nodded in agreement, "Ok! I'll crack the eggs!"

Ten minutes later, Rin set the cookies into the oven, and placed Shippo into the bathroom to take a bath as the cookie preparation had left him covered in flour and melted chocolate.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Rin called out, leaning against Sesshomaru's office door.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looked up from the contract he was reading.

"I'm going to head down to the grocery store to pick up some things for supper."

"Fine," Sesshomaru dismissed her with a wave of his hand, looking down to sign the contract for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Rin rolled his eyes, walking into the room and plopped onto the leather seat in front of his desk. "Anywho, I'd very much appreciate it if you could watch Shippo while I go."

"Take the brat with you."

Rin scoffed, "No! And he's not a brat! If anything he is a well mannered young man with a heart of gold. Besides, you two need some time to bond. To become pals. Wouldn't you like that?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, _pals with his nephew, sounds peachy, not._ "Fine. I will attempt to become 'pals' with that... boy."

Rin grinned, "Good. So I'll be back in like half-an-hour. He's in the shower right now."

"Fine."

"Bye!" Rin leaned over the desk to press a kiss on his lips. She grinned as she lifted his wallet that was lying on top of the pile of papers. "I will warn you now," she said, plucking out his black card, "I may or may not go crazy if I walk past any clothing stores." She laughed at the expression that came onto his face, "Love you." And with that she left, skipping down to the car lot.

"Hn." Sesshomaru set the contract down, walking out of the office to check on Shippo. "Shippo? Are you finished bathing?"

Silence. Well this was odd. The water from the shower was still running so maybe he didn't speak loud enough, "SHIPPO?"

"YES?"

Sesshomaru jumped as he heard a response, however it came from behind him. _Idiotic chit. He left the water running!_ He calmly walked into the washroom to turn off the shower.

Shippo grinned, "Where's Auntie Rin?"

"She left."

"Oh."

"Hn." Sesshomaru put his hands in his pockets, _be pals. Right. _"So..."

"So..." Shippo replied, rocking back and forth. "I think the cookies are done."

"Hn?"

"The cookies!" Shippo ran to the kitchen, dragging Sesshomaru with him. He pointed to the oven where the rich aromas of baked chocolate goods were emitting from. "I think they're done."

"That would be a correct assumption," Sesshomaru pulled on a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven doors, taking the cookies out and placing them on the counter to cool off. _Hmm, these smell really good. _

"Man! They turned out good!" exclaimed Shippo, reaching up to grab one when Sesshomaru intervened and swatted his hand with the oven mitts. "I would strongly advise against picking up a cookie at this moment. They are much too hot. Even for a youkai."

Shippo pouted, "Fine. Now what?"

"Hn," _indeed, now what? What exactly did four year olds do for fun. _"Perhaps a game of hide and seek?"

"Okay!" Shippo bolted out of the kitchen, running up the spiral staircase. "Count to one hundred Uncle Sesshomaru! I'll hide. And no using your nose! That's cheating!"

"You got it bud." Sesshomaru faked the enthusiasm, walking slowly over to his office to resume his paperwork whilst counting out loud to ten. Twenty minutes later he decided to begin his search for the boy, lightly jogging up the staircase.

"Shippo?" he called out, beginning the search in the guest bedroom. He peaked under the bed, no Shippo, in the closet, no Shippo. He shrugged, deciding to check the connecting bathroom. He pushed back the shower curtains, no Shippo. He walked out of the bathroom to the media room. Well, there was really no place for the boy to be hiding in here. Besides, his scent wasn't very strong in here. He scoffed as he remembered the 'rules', no using his nose, oh well. This was taking too much of his precious time, 'playing' hide and go seek. _Idiotic waste of time. _

He sniffed the air, so the boy had gone back down stairs. He followed his scent path, and ended up in the kitchen, right beside the cookies. Sesshomaru looked down at the cookies, god they looked tempting. _Maybe just one. _Sesshomaru moaned as he bit into the cookie, savoring the taste of the gooey chocolate. _Mmm, sooooo good. _

"Shomaru?" Sesshomaru jumped at Rin's voice, _shit, I have't found the boy yet. _

"Yes?" _Act natural. Yeah, natural. Lean against the fridge, no the counter. Better. _

"Oh, there you are. Where's Shippo?" she asked, putting random items from her grocery bags into the fridge.

"We're playing hide-and-seek. You know, bonding."

Rin smiled, "Sesshomaru!" she squealed, pressing a kiss to his chin, "That's wonderful! Well, hurry and find Shippo. Dinner's ready," she grinned, lifting up the box of pizza.

"Ah, yes. Right." Sesshomaru sniffed the air, _shit. _His scent trail ended by the cookies. He gave Rin a nervous smile as he bent down, opening the cabinet doors. _Nothing. Of course. _They didn't use these cabinets. He got up and coughed, _think. Where the hell are you you maggot?_

"Everything alright?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru grimaced, _oh hell. Rin was going to castrate him if he didn't find Shippo. Hell, Inuyasha would probably string him out by his organs. And Kagome? _He shuddered, _Kagome scared him the most. _"Everything's perfectly fine." He turned around, placing his hands on the cabinet, "Oh Shippo. Rin's home! Come on out!"

"Admitting defeat?" teased Rin, getting some plates out for the pizza.

"Haha," Sesshomaru chuckled nervously, cursing when he heard no other movement. That meant that Shippo was absolutely without a doubt not in the nearest mile, meaning not in this damn penthouse. Which meant that he was in deep, deep shit.

"Rin?"

"Mmhmm?" Rin had already delved into her first piece.

"We may have a problem."

"With..."

"Shippo."

Rin paused mid bite, "What do you mean a problem with Shippo?"

"I can't seem to locate him."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Shippo. Honey, come on out!" They waited for a minute and still no sign of Shippo. "Honey, it's not funny anymore. Come on out! Dinner's ready! Pizza!" They waited another minute, "Oh my god. Sesshomaru," she walked over to him, a panicked look on her face, "Can't you smell him?"

"His trail ends here," he gestured to the top of the counter where only the tray of cookies lay.

Rin cursed and began to poke the cookies, "Shippo," she cooed, prodding every cookie multiple times at different angles.

"Rin? What exactly are you doing?"

"Hush!" Rin whipped around, "I made twenty-five cookies."

"And?"

"And! Did you eat one?" At Sesshomaru's nod of affirmation Rin cried out and hit him repeatedly, "Shippo's a shape-shifter you idiot!"

"What?"

"Oh my god," Rin sniffed, "You ate your nephew!" She fell to her knees, placing her ear against Sesshomaru's stomach. "Shippo, honey? Can you hear me? It's your Auntie Rin. We're going to get you out of there okay?"

"Rin," he nudged her back onto her feet, "You mean to tell me that Shippo can turn into cookies?"

Rin nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You horrible, horrible man!"

_It's not like I meant to._ He cursed as Rin began to hit him, it actually kinda hurt. "Enough!" He took her hand, _such a violent woman._

Rin sniffed, "I knew you didn't like him. I knew it. But to eat him? What are you? Some kind of monster? And what are we going to tell Kagome and Inuyasha?" She began to bawl, "It's not even like we can get your stomach pumped! Because Shippo's probably in pieces inside of you right now!"

"I..." Sesshomaru was shocked, he would admit it, he didn't like Shippo but he wouldn't eat him. On purpose anyways.

"Ding-dong." The pair stared at each other, _maybe..._

"Shippo?" Rin ran to the front door, cursing as it opened to reveal Inutaisho and Izayoi. She launched herself into their arms, "Oh, it's horrible. So horrible," she sobbed.

Izayoi attempted to soothe her, "What's wrong love?"

Rin sniffed, "Shippo's in Sesshomaru's stomach!"

"What?" Inutaisho looked over to his son, "Sesshomaru?"

"I, I ate a cookie and apparently it was Shippo..." he held up his hands in defeat.

"Why?" Inutaisho asked.

"I, it smelt so good. Here," he thrusted the cookies under his father's nose, "Admit it. The smell alone is sensational."

Inutaisho nodded, "It is very appealing. But still! Son! To eat your own nephew?"

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his stomach. _I feel sick. _

"What should we do?" Izayoi asked, fixing Rin a glass of water to attempt to soothe her.

"Force him to puke," Inutaisho answered, grabbing a chopstick from a drawer. "Son," he handed Sesshomaru the chopstick, which Sesshomaru took begrudgingly.

Sesshomaru gagged at the thought of puking, thoughts of his seventh Easter resurfacing. He didn't even to bother to use the chopstick, running, he puked into the sink.

"NO! Not the sink!" Rin quickly rushed over to put a bowl underneath his flow of puke. "This way we might still have a chance of having some parts of Shippo."

Sesshomaru groaned once he was done, _stupid cookies. Stupid chocolate cookies. Why'd you have to smell so damn good? _He turned around to face the others, the look of solemn despair evident on their faces.

"SURPRISE!" The room was suddenly filled with a cloud of pink smoke and before their very eyes the silver tray that housed the cookies turned into Shippo.

"SHIPPO!" Rin cried out, grabbing Shippo into a hug. "Oh, my dear heart," she cooed, placing kisses all over his face, "I thought you were done-so!"

Shippo giggled, "Nope! Just playing a trick!"

The rest of the family sweat-dropped, whilst Sesshomaru felt all the anger he had towards the stupid Kitsune bubble up to the surface. "Why I oughta..." he growled, launching forward to strangle the boy. Thankfully, Inutaisho had quick reflexes and had pinned Sesshomaru down to the ground.

Sesshomaru continued to snarl, "Let me kill that insolent boy."

Rin tsked, "Honestly Sesshomaru, it was a harmless prank. Now Shippo, I got some pizza!"

"Yay!"

Sesshomaru growled, _harmless? Fucking harmless? He had just puked out his guts into a fucking bowl for nothing! He had endured Rin punching him for nothing! Not only did he blame the enticing scent and taste of chocolate for making this day horrible, he blamed the fucking Kitsune from hell. I'll fucking get you back._

"Hey, is this ramen?" Izayoi asked, looking down at Sesshomaru's puke in a bowl. Apparently last night's dinner hadn't been fully digested.

Inutaisho peered over, "Huh, it is! Son! All this time you made fun of Inuyasha for his liking to those delicious cup noodles and here you are yourself, a grown man of thirty eating ramen noodles!"

Sesshomaru was positively seething now, now they knew about his secret love for ramen, all because of that chocolate cookie, _FUCK CHOCOLATE!_

_

* * *

_

Soooooo....Reviews Please! :)

Oh ah oh! So none of you folks knew the song, Video Killed the Radio Star by the Buggles. Sigh. Disappointed.

Also, I got a question for how many more chapters, I'm going to say six or seven, depends on how I end it.

Anywho, five gold stars for those who reviewed!! Have I told you that I love you guys? Well I do. Very much!!! More puke in this chapter, hopefully this doesn't make you have adverse feelings to chocolate cookies too! Much love.

xoxo


	7. Reason 6

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

REASON 6

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine. Bajeezus

* * *

Rin tapped her fingers as she sat in the leather chair. _Gah, what's taking him so long? _She picked up her phone and sighed, _it's been longer than twenty minutes Mr. Workalots._

"Mr. Workalots? That's new."

Rin looked up in surprise, _shit, _"You heard that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and drew her up from her seat, "It's charming ne?" she murmured, pressing a kiss to his chin.

Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, "You should invest in heels." He took her hand in his, grabbing her suitcase she brought along with her.

Rin smiled as she trailed along beside him, _hmm, one week of me, Sesshomaru and a private beach. Rinny likes. Very, very much. _

"How long's the flight?" she asked, laying her head upon his arm.

"Six hours."

"Oh, fun. Hey, I'm hungry, I'll be right back," Rin rushed over to the airport cafe, grabbing a chocolate brownie with rainbow sprinkles. She paid for it and skipped back over to Sesshomaru who was waiting for her by their gate.

"Is that what I think it is?" He hissed, plucking it from her fingers.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I'm aware of that." He held the offending dessert to her face, "Do you know what this is Rin?"

Rin sighed, "A brownie."

"And what does this Sesshomaru think of," he sneered at the thought, "Brownies."

"You think they are the worst dessert ever."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru gave her a satisfying smirk, tossing the brownie effortlessly into the rubbish bin nearby.

"I don't understand why you hate brownies so much," she muttered bitterly, _my poor brownie. All alone in a trash bin. _

"You don't understand?" He growled, yanking her to look up at him. "You can add this to your list of why I despise chocolate as well."

* * *

Rin hummed to herself as she plucked a long-stemmed lily from the vase, holding it up and inspecting it from various angles. _Boy, who knew picking flowers for a simple dinner party would be so difficult. _

"So, will it be the white lilies miss?" questioned the assistant who had been aiding her for the past two hours.

"Mm, I dunno. I like this, I really do but the white roses would look so beautiful once you add the golden dust on it." She sighed, looking longingly at the orchids, "But then the orchids are so timelessly elegant you know?"

The assistant nodded sympathetically, "Of course miss. If I may be so bold as to suggest that you choose the fluted lilies in white." He held the lily, gesturing to the stamen, "And we can have golden dust speckled on the inside."

Rin nodded eagerly, "Oh, that sounds amazing! Thank you."

The assistant bowed, "My pleasure Ms. Yamamoto." He walked her out, "I shall have the flowers delivered by seven this evening and have my design team ready to assist you."

"Awesome, thank you," she kissed his cheek before hailing a taxi, enjoying the quiet ride home. With a kick in her step she bounced out of the taxi, leaving a hefty tip for the driver. _Finally, all of the dinner preparations are complete. Mission accomplished, _she congratulated herself, _I think this calls for a treat! Maybe some cake..._

"Sesshomaru?" she called out, walking through the front door. She pouted as she found a note stuck to the fridge, _Rin, I apologize for leaving on such short notice. As you know, I work with blithering idiots and it is becoming more apparent each day that only I have the mental capacity to fix their mistakes. I promise to be home for the dinner. - Sesshomaru_

"He better," she muttered bitterly, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. "Workaholic jerk." She gulped down the juice, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. She returned the juice carton to the fridge and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

She flipped through the channels, bored out of her mind. _One thousand bloody channels and nothing good is on._ "Aughh.... nothing to doooooooo." She leaned back onto the couch, relaxing on the cool leather. _Maybe a nap..._

"Knock, knock!"

Rin eyes opened wide, "Or not," she sighed, getting up to answer the door. She smiled as she looked through the peephole, opening the door immediately. There stood two boys, Akio and Botan.

"Hi guys! What brings you two to my lovely abode?" She asked, crouching down to tap Akio's nose, "Did you forget your keys again Akio?"

The boy giggled, turning red, "No." He held up the pan of brownies, "We're selling food!"

"Yeah!" His brother held up the other tray, half of the brownies were gone. "Um," he reached into his pocket, taking out a piece of red construction paper. Written on it in green crayon was their sales pitch, "Hello Sir or Madam," he looked up at Rin briefly, remembering that their older brother said to make eye contact, "We're selling brownies. Um," he squinted his eyes, _what did that say? Is that a five or a S? _"They're selling for 1 piece for fifty cents or three pieces for a dollar!"

"Ah," Rin nodded, encouraging to finish his spiel.

"And, we're selling 'em so we can go to space camp!"

"Yeah! I'm going to be an astronaut Ms. Rin!" exclaimed Akio, who was bouncing up and down. "Look, I can even do the moon walk!" He handed her the tray of baked goods and proceeded to 'moon walk' up and down the corridor. "See? Aren't I good?" He bounced up and down every second step, moving in slow motion. "And you can't even hears me because in space everyone's deaf!"

Rin laughed, "You're the best moon walker I've ever laid my eyes on! So have you gone to everyone in the building?"

Botan gave a dejected sigh, "Yeah. But all the ladies that answer the door are watching their weight."

Rin gave him a sympathetic pat on the head, "How much have you guys made so far?"

Botan took out the plastic baggy, poking it to count up the change. "Five dollars?"

"Hmm," Rin got up and went to get her purse, "How much do you need to go to space camp?"

"Uh... I dunno really. My brother just said that he'd pay for both of us to go if we sold all the brownies!"

"Ah, well... tell you what," Rin grinned as she pulled out a fifty dollar bill, "I'll give you this, for all of your brownies!"

The two looked at her in shock, Botan scratching his head, "I don't think I gave change for a fifty dollar bill."

Rin giggled, "Silly, you can have it. All of it."

"Wow!" Akio grinned and threw his short arms around her neck, "Thanks Ms. Rin!"

"No problem guys!" She gladly took their brownies and gave them the money, "Have fun at space camp boys!"

"Thank you!" They grinned and ran down to the elevator, pushing each other the whole way.

Rin grinned to herself, _ah, now... chow time..._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, on the upper-side of Tokyo stood a man in his mid-thirties. Now this man was very, very nervous. Why? Because his boss had called him personally to come up to his office. _I am so fucked... _

With a deep breath and quick adjustment of his tie he knocked on the expensive French doors.

"Enter," called out a loud baritone voice, echoing through the voice box attached to the wall nearby.

_I think I just shit my pants. _The man opened the door, trying to casually walk up to _his _desk. "Sir?" He squeaked out, "You called?"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru gave the man a death stare, _blubbering idiot. _He sneered as he noticed the pit stains in the man's shirt, _filthy human. _"Sit."

"Yes sir." The man quickly took a seat onto the Louie XVI chairs, _god these aren't at all comfy. _

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, leaning back into his seat, "Do you know why you are in my office Mr. Yin?"

The man shook his head, "No sir."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Your ignorance to this matter amuses me."

The man gulped, wincing at his words.

Sesshomaru slammed down onto his desk a contract, "Do you know what this is?"

The man leaned forward, sweat beading down his forehead. "A contract sir."

"Indeed. And do you have the mental capacity to understand," he moved an elegant finger to the fine print on the bottom, "This sentence?"

"Um..." his beady eyes quickly read the part over, "that there will be a severe penalty if the project isn't completed by the 23rd."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned back into his chair, "Tell me Mr. Yin, what day is today?"

"The 24th." _Fetal position, at least your vital organs will be kept safe. _

"Indeed." Sesshomaru opened his drawer, smirking as the man began to hyperventilate in his chair.

"Oh god Sir. Please don't kill me sir. I have a wife and kids. Oh my god, I'll never see my wife again! I won't be able to see my daughter's wedding. Oh god, oh god. But sir," the man fell to his knees, "To have the building done in less than two months during the Christmas season is a near impossible task!"

Sesshomaru growled, hand still in his drawer, "Are you laying the blame on me Mr. Yin?" He took out the small knife he kept there, stroking the sharp edges with his fingers. "You don't believe that it was _your_ utter incompetence that costed me more than four million dollars in penalties?"

The man's eyes widened, "Uh, yes sir. Very incompetent sir." His eyes were staring at the blade, the sun's rays reflecting off of the stainless steal blade. He gulped, "But sir," he pleaded, "It was the Christmas season. All of the men were working day and night and they deserved some time off to spend it with their family and..." the man trailed off, staring up at his boss who's eyes were tinting with red. _Oh dear lord I need to learn to shut up._

"Spend time with their family?" Sesshomaru growled, throwing the blade so if flew just past the top of the man's head, taking a couple strands of hair with it as it speared the wall. "Well, since you seem to take some sort of odd satisfaction of spending time with your... family, I am willing to give you some more free time."

The man sat their in confusion, so he was getting a break? "Oh, thank you sir. Thank you so much I..."

"ENOUGH." Sesshomaru interrupted, "You are more of simpleton then you give yourself credit for. You have ten minutes to have your things packed up and to leave this building."

"But sir! No! I,"

"Nine minutes now Mr. Yin," he picked up the contract, slicing it with a clawed finger, "Don't test me."

The man bowed his head and rushed out of the room. Sesshomaru sat back, a smug look upon his face. _Ah, firing those blundering fools always makes my day. _He leaned forward, taking his gold pen from his breast pocket and crossed Mr. Yin's name from the list. _One down, four to go. _

"Briinnngggg!" Sesshomaru frowned as he pulled his phone from his pocket, _Rin?_ She never called when he was at work, _something must be wrong. _

"Rin?" he greeted cautiously, "Is everything fine?"

Rin giggled in response, "I am nakkkkkeeeeddddddd!" she slurred out, lying on the marble floors. "It's sooooo cold Sesshy. So cold. Ahhhhhhhh," she turned over so her chest way lying on the marble. "My nipples are rock hard Sesshy. So hard..."'

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Oh dear god, was this her attempt of phone sex? "Rin, are you sure you're fine?"

Rin sniffled, "Nooooo. Sesshomaru," she held up her hand, starring at the black painted nails. "My nails are ugly!" she wailed, "I... I," she poked the floor, "Oh... they're sooooo weak."

"Rin?" He got up from his chair and let out a sigh, "Is this some sort of payback for leaving when I said I'd take the day off? If so, I have four more employees to fire today and the sooner I get off the phone with you, the sooner I get to ruin their lives and go home and..."

Sesshomaru was cut off however, when Rin began to speak, "Oh my god Sesshy. Did you know that veins are purple?" She gurgled out with laughter, "They're purple! And, and if you sit on your hand the veins get even more purple!" She squealed with delight, "This is sooooo amazing Sesshy! Try it! Are you trying it? Sesshy? Sesshy?" Rin now began to cry, "I can't stand up Sesshy!" She moaned and rolled over onto her side, "My head hurts baby. It hurts sooooo much. Owwie..."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, what the hell was going on? "Rin, I honestly do not have time for your pettish games. Now, if you will excuse me I'm..."

"NO!" Rin screamed into the phone, "If you hang up I'll..." she looked around the room, ensuring that no one was there, "die."

"Rin. That's absurd. This whole conversation is utterly absurd."

Rin began to cry now, causing Sesshomaru to wince. _Damn it, I hate it when she cries. _"Rin," he started, attempting to console her, "I'm sorry for being harsh but I do need to go back to work."

"Noooo," she got up from the floor, "Sesshy, I can't see! Why can't I see Sesshy? It's dark Sesshy. Oh my god," she whispered the last part, crawling towards the large window in the living room. "The mothership is here," she murmured in awe, staring up at the moon. "It's like a big block of cheese Sesshy! Do you see it? The holey cheese?" She giggled and fell to the ground, "I love you Sesssshhhyyyyy."

"Rin? Fine, I'll be home in ten minutes." He shook his head as he hung up the phone, _what the hell was going on? _

"Jaken," he pressed a button on his intercom, "I need you to finish firing those idiots."

"Yes Sir!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru pulled on his navy suit jacket and proceeded out of the office using the private elevator he had installed so he could avoid all nuisances when he tried to leave work. In less than ten minutes Sesshomaru found himself at the door of their penthouse. He knocked on the door, waiting for Rin to open it.

"Rin?" He heard, with the help of his acute youkai senses Rin's giggles coming from the living room. He sighed and unlocked the door himself, shocked at what he found inside. Inside the foyer of their expansive, multi-million dollar penthouse was a massive fort built of blankets. Sesshomaru stepped closer, poking it with his foot. Hn, it seemed to be made of their bedding, towels and curtains.

"Rin, this is absolutely ridiculous."

"No it ain't!" Rin popped out from the center of the fort, clad in what seemed to be the yellow-duck curtain Inuyasha had gotten them as a gag gift. "Hurry Sesshy," she whispered, ducking into the fort and crawled to where he was standing, pulling on his leg in an attempt to get him into the fort. "It's dangerous out there Sesshy."

"Rin, it's not dangerous."

"Yesh it is!" she exclaimed, emerging from the fort with her hands on her hips, "Don't you see the," she leaned closer, "the gremlins?"

Sesshomaru sighed, giving her a look, "I'm going to guess that you've ingested too much sugar today."

Rin squealed, taking his hands and began twirling herself with them, "Nooooooooooooooo." With a light sigh she threw her hands around him, "I lurve you shexy."

"That's nice." Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch, "I think you've finally lost it."

"Who? Me?" Rin giggled and played with the tips of his hair, "You're an angel Sesshy. Such soft hair," she grinned and continued to pet his hair, "Good puppy. Pretty puppy," she cooed.

Sesshomaru growled, he wasn't a puppy!

Rin looked up at him, poking his eye with her index finger. "Your eyes are gold Sesshy! You're like a pirate. Arghhh," Rin ran off the couch, grabbing the long candle sitting on the coffee table. "En guarde evil foe!" She began to attack him with the candle whilst Sesshomaru half-heartedly pushed away her attempts.

"Enough." He took her up onto his shoulder, "Shall I sedate you?"

Rin giggled, "You're carrying me like a sack of potatoes Sesshy! I can be a potato! Look!" Rin went limp in his arms, making an odd face.

"Yes, I see the resemblance," he replied sarcastically, setting her down on their bed. "You are usually quite odd. But this," he leant down to sniff her, _chocolate. _"You had chocolate?"

Rin shook her head, "Nope." She tore off her makeshift toga and grinned, "Let's have sex."

"As appealing as that sounds, no." He was about to leave the room when Rin latched her arms around him.

"You, you think I'm ugly don't you?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. "You are a duck billed platypus!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he questioned, returning her to the bed.

"Hmmph," Rin turned her head to the side. "Wow," she murmured, poking her hand into the mattress she began to laugh hysterically. "Look Sesshy!" She poked her hand in once again, "It's springy!"

"Indeed." He crossed his arms as he inspected her. _Well, she's usually a tad bit odd. But this, this is different. _He walked out of the room, letting Rin to amuse herself with poking the mattress. _Who to call.. who to call... _He picked up his phone, searching through his contacts for the one person who could help.

"Yup?"

"Is this how you answer all your calls?" Sesshomaru inquired, leaning against the wall.

"Keh, whatever. What do you want your highness?"

"It's Rin."

Inuyasha cursed and bolted out of bed, "Ok, shit. I knew this would happen," he pulled on his pants, letting out a string of curses as he tripped over his dog, "Ok look. I need to make a pit stop at the hospital to get a body bag but I can be at your place in like ten minutes."

"Body bag? Has all your schooling caused you to go utterly insane?"

"Me? You think I'm insane? I told you that having a relationship with Rin can be dangerous! Shit Sesshomaru, seriously? Ok, you think of the background story. Something along the lines of her going to live with her ailing grandmother in Osaka or something like that." He ran back to his bedroom, searching for his car keys in the pocket of his old jeans, "Shit Sesshomaru. Rin was a nice girl too."

"You've gone utterly insane."

"Me? Fucking insane? You're the one who fucked their girl to death! Jesus! Fuck," Inuyasha ran down to his car, "You're going to be in so much shit if they find out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Have you heard of homicide? Shit, they'll probably throw on a rape charge too." Inuyasha started up his car, weaving through the traffic like a pro. "You're fucking screwed."

"You think I killed Rin?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously, honestly, he had much more self control than that mutt.

"Keh, yeah, and with your penis. Jesus fuck grandma, get the fuck off the road!" Inuyasha cursed out, swerving into the other lane to avoid the elderly woman walking across the street.

"You are insane." Sesshomaru shook his head, "Do you not think I have any ounce of self control?"

"Ass-shit, you're a full-blooded Inuyoukai who has been told that he can't have sex for two months. Of course I fucking think that your self-control is out the fucking window!" Inuyasha jumped out of his car as he ran into the hospital, running down into the morgue and running back into his car in less than a minute.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Sesshomaru growled, "Call me when you're here." Sesshomaru hung up his phone, when Inuyasha was in this frenzied state of mind it'd be best not to argue. _Idiotic half-wit. _

With a heavy sigh he looked around his foyer, nope. He refused to clean this mess up. He would call a maid service in the morning.

He sneered as he heard the heavy knocking on his door, _Inuyasha. _He calmly walked over, opening the door for his younger brother.

"Ok. Where the fuck is she?" asked Inuyasha, handing Sesshomaru the black body bag and some rope.

"In the bedroom," Sesshomaru drawled, gesturing to the elegant double doors at the top of the staircase, "Alive."

"Keh, it's a good thing I brought this," Inuyasha lifted his doctor bag, "Is it bad?" he asked as he sprinted up the stairs, "Like is her flesh still on her skin and shit?"

"Rin's physically fine. Mentally though..." Sesshomaru replied calmly, leaving the body bag and rope at the foot of the staircase.

"Hmm," Inuyasha opened the door cautiously before being crushed into someone's grasp.

"Yashie!" Rin giggled as she pulled away, playing with the strings of his hoodie. "I missed you so much Yashie!"

Inuyasha stood, shocked at Rin's lack of clothing. "Uh, Rin?"

Rin laughed and fell back onto the bed, "Bounce on the bed with me Yashie! Sesshy's so much of a meanie that we won't bounce with me." Rin giggled and turned around onto the bed, "I'm dizzy. Whooo," Rin threw up her hands, "It's like a rollarcoaster! Whee! Whee! Whee!"

Inuyasha turned to his brother who simply shrugged. "Rin, I'm just going to check your temperature ok?" He searched through the bag for a thermometer and tentatively walked over, "Open your mouth ok?"

Rin nodded and opened wide, "Ahhhhhh."

Inuyasha put the thermometer under her tongue, "Try not to move so much alright?"

Rin nodded, bouncing as she waited for him to take the thermometer out. "Kan you huy up?"

"Thirty more seconds."

"K." At the beep Inuyasha took out the thermometer, "Well, your temperature's fine." He walked closer and sniffed her, causing Sesshomaru to growl out protectively.

"Hey, look dude. I'm just trying to figure out why the hell she's so fucked up."

Sesshomaru sneered, grabbing the chiffon robe from the ground, throwing it to Rin who put it on, albeit backwards. "So soft," she murmured, petting the pink sleeves. "Isn't it soft Yashie?" she lifted the sleeve so he could feel it.

"Uh yeah. Soft." Inuyasha frowned as took out the reflex hammer and hit it gently onto her knees. Nothing happened. _Ok, not good._ He took out the opthalmoscope, peering into Rin's eyes. _A little bloodshot. Hmm..._

"Why don't you tell me what your name is."

"Silly Yashie," Rin swatted his arm, "My name's Princess Amy."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, _what the hell is going on with her?_

Inuyasha coughed to cover his laugh, "And what year is it your highness?"

"Nineteen. Oh no!" Rin wailed, running into her closet, "The aliens are here! Quick! Everyone hide in the closet! It'll be the only way we'll be safe."

"Rin, don't be ridiculous," chided Sesshomaru pulling her out of the closet and dumping her back onto the bed.

"No!" Rin fought back, trying to get back into the closet, "They want to eat me! Let me go! Let me go you stinky platypus!"

Sesshomaru groaned as she kicked him in between his legs, _damn she's a hard kicker. _

"Alright Rin, Sesshomaru and I are going to hide downstairs ok?"

"Ok," Rin peered around the closet's door, "hide in the fridge. You'll be safe."

"Will do," Inuyasha gave her thumbs up before pushing Sesshomaru out of the room. Once they were outside Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a sympathetic pat on the back, "Dude, you're girl is high."

"High?"

"Yeah, on lil' old mary jane."

Sesshomaru gave him a dry look, "You think Rin is high, on marijuana."

"It's all there bro. Look, marijuana affects brain chemistry, i.e. her paranoia, manic behaviors and panic attack. And it also impairs her perception of space and time, hence Princess Amy, living in year 19, her judgment and rapid fluctuation of emotions and thoughts. She basically has a large dose of marijuana in her."

Sesshomaru was silent as he processed the information, "Where would Rin get drugs?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "She smelt like brownies didn't she?"

"Hn, Rin has an odd affinity to chocolate items."

"Well, let's go find these brownies." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru searched for the pan, Sesshomaru finding it under the pile of blankets.

He sniffed the empty pan, _Hn, odd smell. _"Well?" Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha the pan, letting Inuyasha take a whiff for himself.

Inuyasha grinned, "Yup. This shit had marijuana in it."

Sesshomaru growled, was Rin a drug addict? _Hn, well it would explain her inexplicit happiness and randomness..._

"Dude, she's not an addict, I would have smelt it on her before," Inuyasha turned over the pan, showing the back to Sesshomaru, "Belongs to the Dumas. Know them?"

"Hn, they live on the floor below us. Rin babysits them sometimes."

"Well, I guess someone in their family is a druggie. Look," Inuyasha took the pan, "I'll take care of this mess while you take care of," he gestured to the top of the stairs where Rin was taking down paintings and putting them into a large pile, "yours."

"And how would one go about doing that?"

Inuyasha paused for a second, searching through his bag for a certain blue liquid. "We usually use this stuff on youkai, to knock them out so, just use a little."

"Hn," he nodded to his brother as Inuyasha left with the pan, _I guess he's not that big of an idiot. _

"Rin, enough." He jogged up the stairs, stopping her from taking another painting. "Why don't you take a nap?"

"A nap?" Rin whispered, bending down to hide underneath the painting, "I can't."

"Sure you can." Sesshomaru slowly nudged her up with one hand, the other in his pocket holding the sedative Inuyasha had given him.

"Nooooo," Rin moaned, "The aliens will eat my brains Sesshy! They'll eat my brains!"

"Rin, stop squirming," Sesshomaru growled as he tried to make her stop, taking the needle from his pocket and uncapped it with his mouth.

"No!" Rin pushed up, pushing the needle into Sesshomaru's lip, the sedative expunging from the tip and into his mouth.

"Argh," Sesshomaru cursed as he pulled the needle out, spitting the nasty liquid out. "RIN!"

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin roared, taking the needle and sticking it into his forehead. "Haha Sesshy you look like a unicorn now!"

She giggled as she clumsily ran off, ducking into their bathroom. "Let's play hide and seek Sesshy!" Rin peered around the corner, "Come find me! I'll count! One, six, three, a bajillion! Find me Sesshomaru! Sesshy?"

Rin pouted as she poked her head out of the door, "Nap time for Sesshy?"

She skipped over, poking his lithe body with her toe. "Oki, Rinny will go to sleep too." Rin took off the robe and curled next to him, using the robe as a blanket. She smiled as she closed her eyes, _Rinny likes sleeping with Sesshomaru._

_

* * *

_

"And that is reason 6. My parents and distinguished guests came to our penthouse expecting a grand Christmas dinner, instead found me passed out in the hall with you, naked, curled around me. The foyer, with a gigantic fort built in the middle of it and not a plate of food in sight."

Rin hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry Sesshy."

"Hn," he took her hand as they walked to the plane, "You should know that Inuyasha has yet to let me live that down."

Rin giggled, "You have to admit though, it was funny."

"Sure," _my parents, pillars of the community and Inuyasha see me passed out with a fucking needle sticking out of my head and Rin naked, a circus tent in the foyer and a large amount of lilies at the door. _"Funny."

* * *

Hey hey folksie woksie!

Soooooo last chapter wasn't really up to par, I wrote it four in the morning, bad idea so please excuse the OOCness. Sorry. Hopefully this was more in character? I think it is. Hopefully this one makes up for it. Three cupcakes for those who reviewed! I loves you!

Also, I'll be leaving to ROME on Monday for three weeks and I might not be able to update during then (lack of wireless, and it's for school so I actually have to study and stuff) so please don't hurt me! *Hides underneath the covers*

Anyways, sorry, sorry, sorry. And reviews please. They make me happy. :)

xoxo


	8. Reason 7

Reason 7

by

Paizley

**Wedding Bells**

DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.

* * *

x.o.x.o.x

Rin smiled as she watched the ceremony, it was coming to the end and Izayoi and Inutaisho were walking down the aisle, waving to the crowd. She grinned as she caught their eye, blowing the elegant couple a kiss.

"Wasn't it beautiful?" she whispered, leaning against Sesshomaru's tall frame. The ceremony had taken place on his family's private island in the tropics. White cotton draperies were shielding the audience from the glaring sun and a cool breeze came from the crystal clear ocean.

"Hn."

Rin sighed, "It's so romantic don't you think? They've been married for twenty five years and here they are, still so in love."

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in response.

"Don't you just love weddings?"

"Not particularly, no."

Rin turned to him, crestfallen. "You don't like weddings?"

"No. Especially theirs." He motioned to the couple in particular, who had entered the white estate.

"I thought you liked Izayoi."

"Liking someone and tolerating someone are two separate worlds."

Rin gave him a quizzical look, he had been acting like a sourpuss the entire trip. "What's gotten into you?" She took his hand as they followed the crowd into the estate for the reception that would begin in a moment. "Is someone a cranky pants because he didn't get to be the ring bearer for the third time?" she teased, thanking him as he pulled out her seat.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "That job's highly overrated."

"You are upset over it!"

"Am not." _Honestly, who cared about being a part of the whole wedding party. It's not that he was __their__ child or anything. _Sesshomaru glared daggers as the current ring bearer, Inuyasha's adopted son Shippo, ran over to give Rin a hug. _Hands off runt. She's mine!_

"I'm simply not a fan of their wedded bliss." He downed his glass of wine, "It sickens me."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Come along Shippo, let's leave your uncle to wallow in his misery."

_Wallow in misery. Ha. _Sesshomaru took out his blackberry, disappointed over the lack of reception. _Now what?_

"Ah, Sesshomaru darling," Izayoi greeted as she kissed both his cheeks. "We're so glad that you and Rin could make it."

"Indeed." The pair stood awkwardly; Izayoi fettered with her dress while Sesshomaru coughed in search of a way out. "Good wedding," Sesshomaru started, trying to come up with conversation.

"Izayoi!" Sesshomaru inwardly sighed in relief, _thank Kami. _

Izayoi turned her head and waved to the group of middle aged woman who called her name, "Ah, the gossip girls. If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Sesshomaru sat down and turned his attention back to the bottle of wine, pouring himself another glass. _Wine. The answer to all questions. _He downed the glass once again and checked his blackberry once more. _Still nothing. _

"Being anti-social love?" Rin asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Me? Anti-social?" Sesshomaru quickly maneuvered Rin into his lap, smirking as she shrieked in surprise. "You must have me confused with another one of your lovers."

Rin giggled, burying her nose in the crook of his neck. "You seem to be chipper!"

Sesshomaru lifted his empty glass, "Alcohol does that to some people."

Rin laughed, "Now you're drinking your sorrows away?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru rested his head atop of hers, "Why don't we leave."

"And go where exactly?"

"How about our bedroom? You seemed quite fond of it last night."

Rin blushed, "As fun as that was, we should stay."

"Yes, because staying here is much more entertaining."

Rin sat pensively for a moment before she took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, "Dance with me Sesshy."

"There's no music." And at that moment, the lights dimmed, the disco ball flickered to life and the DJ began to play slow jams. Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Well then," he bowed low, taking her hand an pressed a kiss onto it, "May I have this dance?"

"Why of course kind sir," she replied, leaning into his embrace. "This is nice ne?"

"Hn." His eyes took in the rest of the crowd, several other couples had started dancing, even his... _nephew_ had found a girl to dance with.

"Tell me a story." Rin murmured softly into his ear.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Of?"

"Reason 7."

Ah yes, he had yet to list the rest of the reasons that he absolutely despised chocolate. "Fair enough. Reason 7 begins right on this very island..."

* * *

Sesshomaru sneered his nose in disgust, stepping as far away from the edge of the boat as possible where his father's_ mistress _was currently emptying the contents of her stomach into the ocean. _Hmm...poor fish._

He walked inside to the hull of the boat, taking cover from the nauseous scent of upchuck. He looked around the room which was apparently both the dining room and the living room all in one. _How petty. Do people actually live like this?_ He kicked the leg of a grotesquely out of place Louie XVI chair in an act of silent rebellion. Honestly, he didn't even want to be here.

"Oi boy!" Sesshomaru looked up and smirked at the sight of his grandfather who was occupying the couch on the rented boat. "Grandfather," he greeted, climbing up next to the elderly gentlemen.

"Boy. Why are you kicking the furniture?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, leaning forward to play with the utensils. He shuddered in disgust at the sounds of Izayoi's dry heave. "Why is that _woman_ always so sickening?"

The old man looked over at Izayoi through the glass and stifled a laugh, "Why lad, the poor woman's sea sick!"

_Sea sick. Huh. _"I'm not sea sick."

"No, you are not. That dear boy is because you are of a far superior race than she." He laid a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Listen to me boy. What your father sees in that woman is beyond me but if he's happy, so be it." He let out a laugh at his son's antics to console Izayoi by awkwardly patting her head and rubbing her back. "It seems that those petty humans have weak stomachs."

"Yeah. Weak human..." Sesshomaru muttered darkly, he didn't even know why he was being dragged onto this god-forsaken voyage. All he was told this morning by the maids who had woken him up at four in the morning was that he was to get dressed quickly and meet his father and that... woman in the limo in ten minutes. The next thing he knows he's on a boat to god knows where.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see boy. You'll see." The elderly gentlemen winked and knocked back his glass of gin, "Care for some?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, clambering down. "No thank you."

The man guffawed, "Such manners! It's hard to believe that you are my grandson! Oi! Penguin suit!" He motioned for the waiter to refill his glass, "And get my grandson some apple juice why don't ya! Good for nothing human," he muttered the end bitterly, "Couldn't stay with a beautiful Inuyoukai could he? No, he had to galavant off with that... creature." He glared over at his son, drinking his refilled glass in one gulp.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, so it seemed that even though he was only four years old, he was the sole sane occupant of this ship. He walked further to the bedrooms, taking solace in the dinky bedroom that was his for the duration of this trip. He huffed out a sigh and laid on the bed, urging himself to sleep...

"Boy! Oi! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru groaned as he looked up, "Grandfather?"

"Yup, get your sorry ass out of bed youngin'! We're on dry land."

Sesshomaru sighed, wiping away the spit from his face that spewed from his grandfather's mouth. "Yes sir."

He begrudgingly followed the elderly man out onto the deck, wincing from the harsh sunlight.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, you're up!" His father greeted him with a pat on his head, "So son, what do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the white sanded beach that lay ahead.

"Where are we father?"

Inutaisho grinned, "Izayoi Island."

Sesshomaru's face fell, "Pardon?"

"Izayoi Island. Bought it yesterday. Like it?"

Sesshomaru was frozen in shock, his father bought that vile woman an island? _So I guess that means that their... relationship is serious... _He looked up at the woman and narrowed his eyes as a new scent was coming from her. The smell was familiar, like... babies... He groaned inwardly, great... a hanyou for a brother.

"She's pregnant."

Izayoi looked over in shock, "Oh why yes dear we are!" She wrapped an arm around Inutaisho, "We were going to tell you at dinner tonight but I suppose since you're an Inuyoukai and such a smart boy, you already know!"

Sesshomaru looked over to his grandfather who's face was red with anger. _Well... this will be interesting. _

"Are you telling me that you are having a child of out wedlock?" he fumed, knocking back his fifth glass of gin. "Fabulous! Absolutely fabulous..." he muttered bitterly. _I knew I should have had another son. Another son who would respect his father's authority and not have bastard children. Evil, vile, human woman... _

"Of course not father," grinned Inutaisho, patting his father on the shoulder. "Why do you think we're here?"

"The hell would I know. You always have such idiotic schemes that you drag me along to."

"Well, idiotic scheme it is then! We're getting married on this island tomorrow!"

And it was at this instant that Sesshomaru felt the blood drain from his face. He growled in disgust, stalking off the boat and towards the grand estate in the center of the small island.

"Ah, good afternoon young master Sesshomaru," the butler greeted as Sesshomaru stalked by, kicking off his sneakers on the way up the stairs.

_Stupid vile woman. Marrying my father? A human? _He growled once again, entering the cinema room and plopped gracefully onto the leather couch. _I don't want another mother. Especially a human one. In fact, I refuse to even call her mother. She shall just be woman. And a sibling? A hanyou sibling? _Sesshomaru sneered and picked up the remote, melting it in anger. _And you'll be next little half sibling. You'll be next._

_

* * *

_

"Hmm, no put the flowers more to the left!" Izayoi dictated to the florists, urging them to place the rose centerpiece in the center of the ballroom. "Oh, and yes! This will be fantastic, thank you." She said to the chef after tasting the veal that would be served at the reception. "Ah no! Not there," she scurried over to the four men holding the floral altar, "It should be more in front of the large window. Yes, exactly thanks."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he watched this episode play out, it just proved what he had always thought of this woman. She was bossy. Not a good trait for the future wife of Inutaisho, CEO of Takahashi Inc. Now, he looked down and checked his Ninja Turtles watch, he had less than twenty five hours to sabotage this wedding and ensure that he'd never have to see that woman ever again. _All right, step 1. The kitchen. _

Slowly he crept towards the silver doors, climbing up on the chair to check if anyone was inside. _Hmm, two waiters and one chef... it should be easy enough. _

"Chef!" He announced, strutting into the room. "My father would like to speak to you in his office!"

The chef looked up from the stove in shock, "Why of course young sir! You two," he barked, "Watch the food yeah?"

The two nodded as the chef walked past, "Yes chef." Sesshomaru smirked as he was left alone with the two humans, _now, this should prove to be fun. _He turned to the pair, baring his teeth in what could be described as a twisted smile, "Watch this."

And with that, Sesshomaru cracked his whip through the center of the large ice sculpture of a dove, leaving the two men to stare in absolute terror.

"Oh shit man," one of the men started, bolting out of the room, "I'm not getting paid enough for this shit."

The other man just stood there in shock, so Sesshomaru showed the man his claws, an evil smirk growing on his face as the man wet his pants and dashed out of the room. _Pathetic humans. _ Sesshomaru kicked the man's fallen apron, _now..._ he strutted over to the wedding cake, ready to push it off its base and onto the floor but a hand out of nowhere picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah, there you are boy! It's time for our fitting. Fantastic isn't it? Going to wear our own penguin suits! To your father's wedding to that, woman. Fantastic," he growled out, still carrying Sesshomaru by the collar of his shirt. He finally set Sesshomaru down once they reached the cinema room which had been altered to be the fitting room.

"Bonjour petit Takahashi," the frenchman greeted, setting Sesshomaru atop of the cushioned step, "Ve shall get started on you premier d'accord?" Sesshomaru nodded his head, _turkey legs, step 1 foiled. _He growled as the man poked him in his leg with the needle.

"Ah, so sorry monsieur."

Sesshomaru sighed, allowing himself to be tailored into his custom-made tuxedo. _Step 2 then, step 2..._

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru was silent as he crept behind the man who was holding Izayoi's dress, hiding behind the large marble balusters of the stairs and flower pots that adorned the long hallway leading to the master bedroom when it deemed necessary. He was waiting for the perfect moment where the man would place the dress in the master bedroom and then exit the room, leaving the dress vulnerable for attack. Sesshomaru smirked at the thought, fingering the grape juice box that Izayoi had given him minutes before. He paused by the lone statue of a large dog, pretending to inspect it as the man finally walked through the gold double doors and into the master bedroom.

"Finally," he muttered to himself as the man walked back out and down the hallway, oblivious to Sesshomaru who rushed into the bedroom. Quickly he found the dress hung up in the closet. He took out the juice box, puncturing the opening with the straw when a whirlwind burst through the doors, nearly knocking him to his feet.

"KOUGA!" he roared, upset that during his friend's dramatic entrance he had spilt the purple juice onto himself, staining his white polo.

"Heh," Kouga shrugged, unabashed. "Your _new_ mommy said to find you because the rehearsal's starting in like, soon."

Sesshomaru sneered, taking a silk camisole from the closet to wipe off the offending juice, "That sorry excuse for a woman is not my mother."

"Yeah she is."

"No she is not."

"Yes! Yes! Yes she is!" Kouga teased as he danced around his friend, "Sesshomaru has a new mommy! A new _HUMAN_ mommy!"

Sesshomaru growled, "NO I DON'T!" And with that statement, he pushed Kouga into the closet.

"Ow," Kouga groaned as he stepped out, rubbing the side of his head. "That hurt!"

"Hn, you're just weak." Sesshomaru turned his back and stalked out of the room, silently fuming that his plan was not going according to plan.

"Wait up Mr. Grumpy Pants." Kouga easily caught up to his friend, "So, what were you doing in there anyways?"

Sesshomaru paused, rapidly forming a new plan in his head to include Kouga. "Hmm, I will explain it to you on our way to the dining hall."

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he caught Kouga's eye, nodding his head as a signal for Kouga to lay the trap. _Perfect. _He watched Kouga slip into the kitchen, undetected as he had sent all of his staff off in search for his favoriteaction figure. He almost grinned as he fingered the toy in his pocket, _all is going to plan._ Casually he walked into the dining room, taking his seat by the head of the table, next to his father but unfortunately, across from the woman.

"Why hello dear, did you have a nice afternoon?" questioned Izayoi as she poured him a glass of water.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, glancing down the long table. Once again he caught Kouga's eye, who had snuck back to the table. Kouga gave him the thumbs up then turned to his left to begin a conversation with his cousins.

"Sesshomaru," growled Inutaisho, warning him to be nice to Izayoi, she was after all, to be his step-mother.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "It was fine. Thank you," he replied curtly. "And your afternoon?"

Izayoi beamed, "Oh it was amazing wasn't it?" She cooed, wrapping her hand around Inutaisho's, "Your father is quite the romantic you know, he took me scuba diving of all things! Just like that and..."

Sesshomaru stared ahead, not listening but in his mind, piercing her skin with the fork he was playing with, then jabbing her stomach with the spoon.

"Young Master Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up to his right, "Hn?"

"Would you care for the caramelized veal de jour or the filet mignon?"

"The veal." He nodded in thanks as the waiter set the meal in front of him. His aristocratic upbringing kicking in, he knew that he had to wait for the rest of the table to be served before he could eat, which would allow him the pleasure of watching Izayoi make a fool of herself at the dinner table. Now, even at the tender age of four, Sesshomaru was highly advanced for his age and knew that Izayoi was a vegetarian, meaning that she would of course refuse both and be served the salad which, if all was going to plan, was spiked with laxative that he found in his grandfather's medicine cabinet. Which would then cause her to have explosive diarrhea and make a complete and udder fool of herself. Sesshomaru almost laughed sinisterly at the thought, almost.

"Ms. Izayoi, would you care for the caramelized veal de jour or the filet mignon?"

"The filet mignon please," requested Izayoi, thanking the waiter as he set the plate in front of her. Sesshomaru stared in utter horror, _she did not take the salad? Then who did? _He looked down the table and cursed as he saw the salad bowl in front of one of his father's friends' wife. _Curses!_ _Foiled again! _

"Izayoi," Inutaisho started casually, "You're eating meat?"

Izayoi nodded, "It's the baby darling, he's making me crave meat. Besides," she took a bite of the filet, "It's quite delicious!"

Sesshomaru was silently fuming, now he had to think of another plan!

"Eep!" The woman who was eating the salad immediately stood up, her stomach grumbling like an angry thunderstorm.

"Yumi? Everything alright?" Her husband asked.

Yumi shook her head viciously, a large and loud fart flooding the room. Kouga tried to restrain his laughter by biting his tongue but it didn't work, instead he ended up piercing his tongue with his new canines.

"Owwwwww!" he whined, blood spewing from his mouth.

His cousins sniggered, "Ow owwwwwwww!" they mimicked.

Sesshomaru sneered as the woman ran past, the smell of her feces making it evident that not only did she fart, she _sharted_. He rolled his eyes at the whole debacle, honestly, would nothing this weekend go right?

* * *

Twelve hours later it was clear to the young Takahashi that he was destined to have that abomination of a woman for a mother. The rest of his plans had gone awry, giving Kouga multiple injuries such as first-degree burns, blisters and splinters and Sesshomaru a blow to his pride. He sighed in disappointment, kicking the chair in front of him. The woman in the chair turned to give him a dirty look but he simply snarled in response, honestly, were all these ningen women so annoying?

The sounds of Pachebel's Canon in D signaled the large crowd to stand as the bride began her walk down the rose petaled aisle. Sesshomaru once again rolled his eyes, her dress was spotless, her hair in a perfect bun and there was not a single strategically placed rock for her trip over.

"Curses," he mumbled, glaring daggers at Daichi, his elder cousin by one year who was given the job of ring bearer for _his _parents. "Just because I'm opposed to their union doesn't mean I don't want to be their ring bearer." _Stupid, idiotic cousins. _

His grandfather then swatted him in the back of his head, "Enough of your babbling boy. Shut up and pay attention."

For the rest of the ceremony Sesshomaru sat restlessly in his seat, silently praying to the gods that a large thunderstorm would roll in from the east and cast a bolt of lightning in Izayoi's direction, or for her to have a secret lover who would plead for her to marry him instead and together they would run off to Uruguay. Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head, he was watching too many day-time dramas with his grandmother. And when it came to the part where his father was asked if he were to take Izayoi's hand in matrimony, he nearly stood up from his seat and shouted no. Sadly, he did nothing and the ceremony went without a hitch.

"Idiotic no good ningen." He mumbled, following the crowd into the ballroom for the reception.

"Oh Daichi! Don't you look so handsome!" Cooed a large group of teenagers, pushing past Sesshomaru to greet the five year old who had just entered the room.

"You did such a good job as the ring bearer!"

"So good! And you even smiled and everything!"

Sesshomaru sneered, purposely elbowing one of the girls as he walked to his seat. He would have done a much better job then _Daichi _as ring bearer. He had a much better poise and grace and he would have looked much better in a tuxedo than he. _Stupid Daichi_.

"Oh Sesshomaru! There you are," Izayoi strolled over, bending down to envelop him in her arms. "Oh, I'm so glad that we are truly a family now aren't you darling?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Son," Inutaisho fluffed his hair, kneeling down for a impromptu photo op. The three faced the cameraman, Izayoi beaming with joy, Izayoi with an elegant smile and Sesshomaru with an angry scowl.

"Alright... let's do one in front of the cake? Yes?" The cameraman directed to them to the large, twelve tier wedding cake that lay atop of a round table. "Ok! 1, 2, 3, smile!"

Once that debacle was over, Izayoi and Inutaisho left to mingle with the guests, leaving Sesshomaru mucking about, starring up at the large cake. _What a waste of money. Who in their right minds would eat such a large cake? Idiotic people. That's who. _

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as they landed on _his. _"Daichi," he spit out venomously.

Daichi smirked, leaning against the long banquet table. "So it seems that once again, you were passed over for," he started whilst picking off an imaginary piece of lint, "the best."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "How naive of you to even think that." He folded his arms with a shake of his head, "I told that woman that I refused to take part in this... sacrilegious union."

Daichi raised a brow, "Oh? Is that so?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes."

"Well, at least I'm not the one with a human mother."

Sesshomaru growled, "She is not my mother."

"Mm, I believe that she is. She is after all, the wife of Inutaisho Takahashi, the weakest Inuyoukai ever to live."

Sesshomaru growled, "He is not weak," he hissed, his claws beginning to drip with acid.

Daichi laughed, "He's married to a human. An ugly and weak creature. That in itself makes him weak. And then makes you," he took his finger and dipped it into the chocolate icing of the cake that stood at the head of the table, "nothing more than a weak, pathetic excuse for an Inuyoukai."

Sesshomaru snarled, and without warning, leapt onto his cousin, tackling him into the chocolate wedding cake.

"THE CAKE!" Izayoi shrieked, running towards the tussling pair.

Sesshomaru cared not about the cake, punching left and right, scratching his cousin's body as he fought back. He spit out the piece of cake that Daichi had smeared into his face, attempting to smother Daichi into the velvet fluff.

"ENOUGH! You are making fools of yourselves!" Sesshomaru's grandfather roared, picking the pair up by their collars and walked out of the estate and into the garden, dumping them into the koi pond to wash off. Sesshomaru sneered as the fish began to nibble onto the pieces of cake remnant on his suit.

"Apologize." The elderly man ordered. When the two did nothing but glare at each other he sighed, taking them by their heads and bashed them together. "APOLOGIZE NOW OR I WILL WHIP YOU UNTIL YOU ARE BLUE."

Daichi sighed, "OUCH! Fine! Fine! Sorry Sess-sho-maru."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I apologize for pushing you into the cake."

The elder man nodded, "Good. Now get out of the damn pond. You're going to make all the fish sick."

"Yes grandfather," the pair murmured in sync, pulling themselves out of the pond.

"Hn, Sesshomaru boy," his grandfather started, peering into his face, "have you always had such girly lips?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "Excuse me?"

Daichi snickered, "You look like a fish. Hey," he moved closer, poking his face, "You seem kinda blotchy."

Sesshomaru stood in horror, oh dear lord, his body was beginning to be quite itchy. And his lips did feel rather numb. He quickly tore off his shirt, appalled to find large red blotches all over his torso and arms.

"Hey, you're kinda like a mutant giraffe!"

Sesshomaru hissed, tackling Daichi once again to the ground and began to throw some more punches.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he finished the story, "It turns out that there were raspberries in the cake. And, as you know, I happen to be quite allergic to raspberries."

Rin stifled a laugh, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh 'shomaru," she giggled, "Daichi's so nice though."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "It's nothing more than an act. He's almost as evil as Inuyasha."

Rin rolled her eyes, playing with the lapels of his coat.

"My father gave me the longest lecture afterwards. I believe he reprimanded Daichi and I for six hours before he finally allowed the servants to give me some calamine lotion for the itchiness."

"My poor baby," she cooed, "How about Rinny makes it all better?"

Sesshomaru smirked, hiking her dress up an inch with his hand. "If that's what the doctor ordered then, I suppose so."

* * *

Hello all! So it seems that I was _finally_ bit by the inspiration bug, took long enough? Hehe sorry :)

Romey-Rome was awesome! Thanks for all the well wishes. Hopefully this chappie was long enough to make up for the wait? And since it kinda took awhile, a bajillion stuffed Sesshomaru plushies for those who reviewed and perhaps some ice-cream to make you happier. And if you are so kind to leave some reviews, perhaps you will get something even betta next time!

BTW, you know in those couple of episodes of Inuyasha, there was another hanyou that lived in a little hut with his mom and he was super big and disfigured and his mom was an old lady and he collected medicine herbs... something like that anyways then Jaken gets ill or something so Rin gets medicine from this hanyou scary dude who's actually nice, what's his name? Because I can't seem to find it at all. Anywhoo...

Much Loves!

xoxox


	9. Reason 8

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

DISCLAIMER: Hi, my name is Paizley and I don't own Inuyasha... *sobs*

_..chocolate._

* * *

Why hello thur interwebz! So one of you lovely reviewers asked, "Where's Sesshomaru's mother?" so it gave me inspiration to write this next chapter, hopes you like it! Cheers!

* * *

Rin looked herself over in the mirror, smoothing her hair down with her hand. _Kami-sama I'm shaking_. She had made sure to go over her outfit in the morning with the iron to ensure that there were no wrinkles or loose threads.

"Damn," she cursed, finding a single black string hanging from the back of her pencil skirt. "Need scissors," she mumbled, rummaging through the hotel room in search for a pair of scissors, or perhaps even a nail clipper would work...

"Fudgesicles," she muttered with a dejected sigh, there was nothing sharp enough in this room to get the string off... except...With an evil grin she ran to the bathroom, throwing open the doors to the steam shower.

"Sesshomaru!" She announced as she ran over, "I need you!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, getting propositioned for sex in the steam shower was new, he shrugged, why not, he was open to new things. "Very well, but we'll have to be quick." He stepped out of the towel, walking over to the now bright red Rin, "We do have a dinner commitment with my mother in less than an hour."

Rin licked her lips, _holy dog shit. It shouldn't be legal for him to look this good naked._ "Um..." She gulped as he used his lips to press soft butterfly kisses over the nape of her neck, "You... you're getting me wet." She whimpered, trying to get out of his embrace, really she was.

Sesshomaru smirked, pushing her gently towards the shower's walls, "Then I am doing a good job no?" He continued the kisses, using one of his hands to capture hers above her head. He pulled away and cupped her flushed cheek with his clawed hand, "You have the same coloration as a tomato. Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom?"

Rin was silent, her brain not working as his claws began caressing her sides, "No," she shook her head, "No, you're getting my _outfit _wet." She pulled away, "I, I came here because..."

Sesshomaru interrupted her with a kiss, plying her to submit with his delicious lips, "Then we shall take it off."

"I... I," she was tempted to say ok, she could see it now, perhaps even a repeat of last night when they had christened the hotel room's bedroom, dining room, kitchen and even the walk-in closet. "No, I came here for a reason." she replied firmly, pushing herself an arms length away, just in case.

"Oh, and what is that reason, _Riiiinnnn_?"

"Er..." _What was the reason? _Rin racked her brain, but they were currently filled with naughty images of her and Sesshomaru, "Can you put on some clothes?" She asked, her voice evidently strained.

Sesshomaru chuckled, grabbing the silk robe from the hanger. "Better?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded her head in affirmation, "Um, I came in here because I need your claws." She rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru once again raised his brow, "Not for that you perverted old dog. For this," she turned around to show him the back of her skirt, "See?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Your derriere looks positively exquisite in that skirt."

Rin sighed, "Thanks but you're not seeing it." She twisted around to show him the loose strand of cotton. "See?"

Sesshomaru sighed, with a quick flick of his wrist the offending string was off her skirt. "Better?"

"Much," she stood up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his chin, "Thanks. Now change mister, I don't want to be late."

"Of course," he strutted past her, naked, as he had hung up the robe as soon as he put it on.

_Damn you Sesshomaru and your sinfully delicious ass... maybe..._ Rin grinned, tearing off her skirt and blouse in less than three seconds before pouncing on her fiancée.

Sesshomaru smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist, _works every time..._

_

* * *

_

"Aughh, we're going to be so late!" she groused, dragging him up the lengthy staircase. "You need to stop being so... delicious!"

"Perhaps you need to reign in your insatiability for sex," he retorted, arms folded as he leaned against the wall.

Rin scoffed, "Well..." she stiffened as she realized that they had reached the tearoom that was being used for their meeting with his mother, "Ok. Ok. Breathe," she mumbled to herself as Sesshomaru held the door open for her, revealing an elegant sitting room, and his mother sitting neatly on the French love seat.

"Mother," Sesshomaru greeted as his mother came forward and pressed a stiff kiss onto his cheeks. "And this is Rin."

"Rin," the woman eyed Rin, scrutinizing her outfit as she curtsied in greeting. "You have lipstick on your collar," she told Sesshomaru as she teared her gaze away from Rin.

Rin's cheeks flamed red as Sesshomaru stiffened, guiding her to take a seat opposite his mother. _Ok, so maybe the make-out in the car-ride over was a bad idea. _She looked up at Sesshomaru's mother, her stone face giving Rin the chills. _A very, very bad idea._ She sniffed, smoothing out her skirt,_ not my fault he has to look so gorgeous in his suit. _

"Um, your place is very lovely."

Sesshomaru's mother lifted a brow, "It's adequate. I am having my flat redone so this is simply my temporary residence."

"Oh." Rin gulped, _I'm kind of thirsty. Maybe I'll have some of this tea. _Rin was nervous, her palms were sweaty so when she took her cup of tea, she spilt some onto her skirt and the settee. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru's mother, who tsked lightly in response.

"So, Rin, is it?" She looked towards the couple sitting on the settee, _what an odd pairing._

Rin nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And, what is it you do Rin?"

"I'm a teacher ma'am."

"A teacher?" Sesshomaru's mother set down her cup, "What a... humble profession." She glanced up to her son, "And how is it that a teacher became entangled with my son?"

"Oh," Rin cast a glance at Sesshomaru, _nothing? Ok then. _"Um, we met when we were younger."

"Yes, I am quite aware of the aging phenomenon. Perhaps I should rephrase? Yes? Then how is it that you," she nodded towards Rin, "A schoolteacher become the future wife to one of the most wealthiest men of all of Asia?"

"Oh, um..." Rin looked to Sesshomaru for help but he simply sat rigidly in his seat. _She probably thinks I'm some sort of gold-digger or something._ "I... ran into him at a charity event a couple of years ago."

"A charity event? Hn, your father does enjoy attending those doesn't he?" Sesshomaru's mother seemed pleased with the response, leaving Rin to sigh in relief.

"Tell me Rin, what do your parents do?"

Rin cast her eyes down, "They passed away when I was younger."

"Oh." Sesshomaru's mother took a sip of her tea, "Sesshomaru, why don't you check on dinner?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru left the room, leaving the two woman alone.

Rin looked down at the tealeaves in the cup, swirling the liquid to make a small cyclone. _This has got to be the most awkward conversation I've ever had. _

"You have a scuff on your heels."

Rin cursed silently, hiding the heel behind the other. "The driveway's quite rocky."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's mother set down her tea onto the table, "Let's be frank here Rin. I am aware that my son, for whatever reason it may be, wants to marry... you. I've looked into your past Ms. Yamamoto and I must say, I am quite impressed. You graduated early, maintained a 4.0 GPA all throughout your university career and yet decided to become a teacher. So you do have the brains, yet you lack the etiquette. You are also in absence of the demeanor of a woman of the upper class and that is where I become worried. Society will rip you to shreds if you don't learn proper decorum. Such as that," she gestured to Rin's sitting position, where she crossed her legs at the knees, "It is entirely improper to cross one's legs at the knees. A true woman should cross at the ankles."

"Oh," Rin gulped, quickly fixing her blunder.

"Hn."

"Dinner's ready," Sesshomaru pronounced as he walked back into the sitting room, "Shall we?" he asked, offering Rin his arm.

Rin nodded, nervously getting herself up from her seat the _proper _way. She looked to Sesshomaru's mother who nodded in approval. _Kami-sama this is going to be a long night. _

Three hours later Rin collapsed next to Sesshomaru onto their king-sized bed exhausted. Who would have known that behaving like a _true lady _would require so much energy?

"Well... that was interesting," she began, burying herself underneath the covers. "Your mother's quite a_ charming _woman."

Sesshomaru chuckled, taking note of the irony in her voice, "I believe she liked you." He replied, playing with a strand of her hair.

Rin raised a brow incredulously, "She liked me?" She snuggled closer to him, "I thought she hated me."

"No, if she hated you, you would have been escorted off the premises in a matter of minutes."

Rin was silent, taking in the information. "She doesn't smile."

"Hn?"

"Your mother. Even when she was showing me pictures of you of when you were younger." Rin shrugged, "I just thought it was weird."

Sesshomaru hesitated, "My mother... her life... she's..." he looked to Rin, unable to explain his mother's lack of emotion.

"Have you seen her laugh then? Ever?"

Sesshomaru paused for a minute then nodded, "Once..."

* * *

"Master Sesshomaru get back here this instant!" Squawked Tori, Sesshomaru's handler for the past seven days.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, gracefully speeding away from Tori. Honestly, it was only ten-o'clock. As a very mature thirteen year old he should have the opportunity to go to bed at midnight if he wanted to.

"Master Sesshomaru!" The bird-demon tried to catch up, almost crashing into the young demon when he stopped his mad-dash.

"I am not tired," declared Sesshomaru, "Thus, when my mother arrives home from her charity event and asks if I am in bed, you will tell her that I am in bed or you will be forced to suffer dire consequences."

Tori rolled her eyes, "Dire consequences. You march up to your room, brush your teeth and go to bed right now!"

Sesshomaru growled, "You pathetic demon. Know your place. Do you know who I am?"

_The world's most spoiled thirteen year old? _"Go to bed."

Sesshomaru scowled, "I do whatever I want bird-demon." And with that, he puffed into a ball of smoke.

The bird-demon squeaked in frustration, "MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

"What is the matter of this Tori?"

Tori turned to face the young master's mother, gulping internally, "Your son my lady." Her voice quivering, "He refuses to go to bed."

"Hn, perhaps you are not doing your job correctly then."

"I," Tori hesitated, "Yes ma'am."

Sesshomaru's mother rolled her eyes, "You are hereby dismissed from my employment." She flicked her wrist, walking back into the large mansion, taking off her velvet gloves. She looked back to the gardens where the bird demon stood in shock, "Aki," she said to her butler, who stood attentively nearby, "Did I not make it clear that Tori is no longer welcome on these grounds?"

"You did indeed madam."

"Hn, then why is she standing there like an idiot?"

Aki bowed, "I shall have the security team escort her off the residence and dispose of her things immediately madam."

"Hn," Sesshomaru's mother began to walk up the grand staircase, up to the third floor where her rooms were.

Back outside Sesshomaru laid leisurely against one of the many immense and ancient trees that grew on the grounds. He flicked off a bug that had landed onto his sweater, _disgusting. _He frowned as he thought of the events that were to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Halloween, as such, his mother would have a Halloween Ball at the residence. He sneered; the place would be crawling with idiots in costume. _Wonderful. _He had thought that staying with his mother for the remainder of his academic career would have been better than staying with his father and his... pathetic excuse for a son. Oh, and that vile woman. He huffed, _idiots_. It seemed that he would have to finish his schooling a little earlier than expected to rid himself of the idiots in his life.

"Master Sesshomaru," a voice called out from the dark.

Sesshomaru sighed, so he was found. He looked at his watch, 24K of pure white gold, he smirked, it had taken the servants two hours to find him. _Idiots._

"You should know better than to run off in the dark like that sir."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, moving to a standing position. "Are you criticizing me Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes widened, "No-no-no sir! I am not. I am so sorry sir," Jaken began to bow profusely, "I am very, very sorry sir."

"Hn." Sesshomaru pushed past the bowing, mumbling servant, "I am going to bed." _Idiots._

The next morning Sesshomaru was awoken by an overly cheerful maid who had pushed open the curtains to the double French doors that opened to his own private balcony, letting the blearing sun onto his face. He was not pleased, not in the least, roaring at the woman to forever leave his mother's home, even to leave Japan.

"Can anybody in this house do anything right?" He asked himself in the shower, _honestly, the staff at his father's were far more competent than anyone here. _After he had dressed he walked down to the kitchen, where his senses were bombarded with the aroma of chocolate. He groaned, internally of course, right, today was Halloween.

"Ah, Master Sesshomaru, your breakfast is in the dining hall."

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked over at the sous-chef who was perhaps the sole person in this hellhole who could do his job adequately.

The chef nodded and returned to his masterpiece, chocolate covered strawberries, made to look like miniature ghosts. Sesshomaru walked past the kitchen and into the dining room where his breakfast sat steaming on a hot plate to keep it warm. He nodded his head in approval, the food was delicious.

"Good morning Master Sesshomaru," greeted a pair of maids that came into the dining hall, decked in their usual garb, save for the excessive dead-zombie make-up on their bodies.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, this _holiday _was the _worst. _

"What are you going to dress-up as sir?" One maid asked, taking away his plate.

"That is none of your concern."

"Yes sir." The woman bowed, leaving the room to take the used dishes away. The other maid had a large cardboard box, which she began to unload onto the table. She pulled out what seemed to be a large, white cotton ball mess that was supposed to have the appearance of a spider web, a large bag of black plastic spiders, plastic skulls, plastic skeletons and ghosts.

"Would you like to help decorate sir?" She asked, taking out the tape.

Sesshomaru gave her a look, had the maid actually had the audacity to ask if he would like to join her in such a menial task? _Idiots. All of them. _With a flick of his silver mane he left the room, only to find the rest of the residence being decked in Halloween garb.

"This is a nightmare."

He found solace in the garden, only to be disturbed when the gardener came in with a large crate of Halloween decorations.

"Master Sesshomaru," he greeted, setting down the crate and pulled out a bloody tombstone, "Such a lovely day ne?"

Sesshomaru sneered, could that man actually not smell that vile fake blood? It was repulsive. "Hn."

"Your mother's ball is going to be the talk of the town tomorrow morning I'm sure." The gardener took out a large extension cord from the crate, running it from the edge of the walls to the Sakura tree.

"Hn," why was this man talking to him? He shook his head and left the room, walking up to his room. He flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He winced as a large crash was heard from down the hall, obviously one of the maids must have dropped one of the various antique vases that lined the hall. _Idiots. _

"Master Sesshomaru," a voice called out from the other side of the oak doors, "It is time for you to get ready for this evening's activities."

Sesshomaru opened an eye, he had seemed to have fallen back asleep. He looked to his left where his clock stood, 4:00.

"Very well," he stood up from the bed to let Jaken in the room. "What is that _thing_ in your hands Jaken?"

"This is your costume sir."

Sesshomaru growled, there was no way in hell he would be wearing, _that. _"Take it away."

"But, but sir! It is integral that you wear this costume! It is a part of your mother's theme!"

Sesshomaru sighed, he did not want to deal with his mother's wrath. "Fine." He took the costume from Jaken, "You may leave."

Jaken hesitated, "One more thing sir," he handed Sesshomaru a hair-elastic and bald cap, "And the make-up artist will be here in fifteen minutes."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, this was a horrible, horrible, cruel joke. It had to be. "LEAVE!"

"Yes sir! Very good sir!" squawked Jaken, running from the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at the large crowd that had convened in the foyer, which had been transformed into a haunted mansion, decked out in skeletons, spider webs and candelabras. He winced as a group of kids squealed as they walked by one of the butler's who was dressed as a zombie. _Idiots. _

"Hey Sess," Kouga greeted as Sesshomaru walked over.

"Hn, Kouga," Sesshomaru greeted his friend, "Spiderman?"

Kouga grinned, "Yeah man, he's the bomb. What the hell are you?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "An old man."

Kouga laughed, "The hell? Why?"

"Don't ask me, my mother requested that I wear it."

"Whatever momma's boy." Kouga grinned as a group of girls walked by, "Check them out," he muttered, elbowing Sesshomaru in the ribs.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Keep your hormones in check wolf."

"Why don't you get that stick up your ass, dog."

Sesshomaru snorted, drinking the punch one of the waiters, or rather _vampires_, handed him. "How long until this nightmare ends?"

Kouga grinned, "Four more long and wonderful hours," he clapped his hand on the back of Sesshomaru's back, "Excuse me, won't you?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, of course Kouga would leave him to talk to the girl in the pink bunny costume.

"Oh, hello Sesshomaru," purred a voice, a hand traveling up his chest.

Sesshomaru growled, grabbing the hand before it could move up anymore, "Sesshomaru-_sama_ to you Kagura."

Kagura pouted, retracing her hand, "Are you in a bad mood _boyfriend_?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, walking away, _idiot. _He found himself in the dining room, which was packed with his mother's guests.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, there you are!" his mother greeted falsely, sugar coated venom dripping from her tongue. She gave him a brief hug, putting on a show for her guests. She wrapped her arm through his, walking towards a group of men, "These men are from the Kojima law offices, _be nice," _she whispered harshly before pushing him into their direction.

Sesshomaru sighed as he wooed these gentlemen, his mother of course was encouraging him to become a corporate lawyer when he was older, making it very clear to him at a very young age that she did not want him to become CEO of his father's company.

"Yes, the market has been fluctuating at extremely high rates this summer. It's most likely due to the over-fishing of the trout in the oceans and the use of other sources of energy. Yes," Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to his mother's, who nodded in approval, "Though, if one was to invest a sizable amount of money, may I suggest Takahashi stocks?"

One of the men laughed, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but your father's company is in its worst quarter of the decade."

Sesshomaru held back the urge to growl, "This is just a momentary set back. Once I become CEO, there will be major changes to the company."

"Your mother told me that you were interested in law?"

"Gentlemen, please, as much as I, admire your work, Takahashi Inc. is my legacy, it is my duty and honor to make it the best real estate firm in Japan, if not all of Asia."

The man beside him grinned, slapping him on the back, "Boy, I like your attitude. You can tell your father that a sizable check will be coming his way by tomorrow morning." He held up his glass of wine, "Cheers!"

The men raised their glasses, "Cheers!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked away from the group of men, he had been successful, of course there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be. He stood in front of the mirror, inspecting his image to ensure that there was not a single hair out of place. _Hn, perhaps my hair coloring is the reason for my mother's insistence that I wear this hideous costume. _Although how she came up with this costume was beyond him._ Honestly, she was as bad as Izayoi, _he rubbed his face irritably, the makeup was becoming itchy, _if not worse. _He paused, thinking back to the various horrors that Izayoi had laid upon him and shuddered, _perhaps all women are horrid. _

"Sesshomaruuuuuuuu," Sesshomaru turned around quickly, that voice had been quite spooky, not that he'd admit it to anyone. He frowned, where had everyone gone? He walked from the foyer to the ballroom, no one was there either. He walked down to the kitchen, no one was there. He walked outside to the gardens and found that it had been transformed into a haunted house. He could see through the small sliver of uncovered glass that the guests had all relocated to the backyard, where a large white tent had been set up for supper. He rolled his eyes, and not a single person dared to inform him. _Rude idiots. _

He stood in front of the 'haunted house', he would have to go through it to reach the backyard. _Easy. No biggie. It's just some stupid contraption the gardener put together. _

He opened the door cautiously with his left hand, grabbing a candle with his right. He slowly made his was through the maze, ignoring the wails and moans emitted from the small speakers in each corner he past. _Honestly, he was a dog demon, this was not scary. _He tensed as he walked on a certain part of the floor, which triggered a zombie wielding an axe to jump up from the wall. He did not jump in fear, so he told himself, he was simply hopping over to the next part of the maze. He cleared his throat, walking in the dark save for the small flicker of light the candle emitted. He frowned, no, the candle was just increasing the spooky ambience. He blew it out, using his enhanced senses to get out of this stupid 'haunted house'.

"How is this fun?" he asked himself as he moved to the right to avoid a witch, which had swooped down from the ceiling. The witch cackled as smoke began to billow behind her. Just then the lights flickered on to reveal a rotting corpse. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he could smell the fake blood a mile away. He pushed past a skeleton and found himself in a dead-end. He let out a frustrated sigh, this was getting ridiculous.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as he turned around and saw _her _standing there. _Wonderful, Kagura. _

"Oh Sesshomaru thank god!" She squealed, running towards him, though she was shocked when the witch flew down in front of her. Sadly, that just made her more terrified and caused her to latch onto him for dear life.

"Kagura," he growled, trying to push her off of him, "Release me."

"Oh Sesshomaru, this place is so scary. I don't know how to get out. I thought I was going to be stuck in here forever! And then here you are! You're like my knight in shining armor!" She babbled on and on, keeping her hand wrapped around his bicep.

Sesshomaru sighed as he dragged Kagura to the left; he had to get out of here. With her attached to his body, this surely was a haunted house.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, throwing herself into his body as they walked past a dismembered body, causing him to fall down onto the ground. He groaned as he shoved Kagura off of himself, cursing as he felt the ground. It was covered in fake blood that had dripped down from the walls and from the dismembered body parts to the floor. _Great. _

"This way," he spit out, purposely walking three feet in front of the irritating girl.

"Shomaru!" She screamed out, running towards him once more, this time pushing him up against the wall, the table that lay against it crushing under his weight.

"Fuck!" he pushed Kagura back, the shards of the glass bowl that was on the table dug into his arm and what ever was in the bowl had spilt onto his backside.

"Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry, I just was scared and I kind of, you know, wanted to kiss my _boyfriend_." Kagura batted her eyelashes, twirling her jet-black hair.

"One. It is Sesshomaru-_sama _to you. Two. I am not and never will be your boyfriend. Three. Do not touch me, or I will cut you into tiny shreds and feed you to my dog. And finally four. SHUT THE HELL UP." he hissed, now nearly running to the exit.

"But Sesshomaru," she called out.

"QUIET!" Once he reached the exit he heaved a sigh of relief, that had been hell.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother grabbed his arm as soon as he made his way to the tent, "Where have you been? What is on you? What is that smell?"

He growled, "That idiotic haunted house your staff concocted was the most idiotic thing I have ever been in in my entire life."

"Sesshomaru? The fuck have you been buddy?" Kouga asked, walking up to him with a drink of punch in his hand. "War?"

"Funny wolf."

"Yeah, whatever old man." Kouga walked up to the waiter behind them to grab a doughnut and burst out in laughter as he saw Sesshomaru's backside.

"Kouga, stop your inappropriate behavior," berated Sesshomaru's mother.

"Sorry ma'am but his ass,"

"Enough, I've heard enough of your vulgar words," she hissed. Sesshomaru's mother grabbed Sesshomaru by the arm and dragged him away from Kouga to talk to another group of men, this time the Ryun Group.

"Mother, I am in no condition to talk to these men." Sesshomaru murmured under his breath.

"Enough. They are human. It is Halloween, if they ask, you are a murdered old man." She beamed as she shook the hands of the eldest gentlemen of the group, "Mr. Ryun, my son, Sesshomaru."

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru, we have heard so much about you."

Sesshomaru sighed internally, "As have I Ryun-sama."

"Excuse me for a moment gentlemen," Sesshomaru's mother left to grab a glass of champagne. When she began to walk back towards the group of men she had to stifle a laugh, her son had a very large brown stain on the back of his khakis.

"Told you," Kouga grinned, pointing to Sesshomaru's derriere. "Hey old man, guess you thought the haunted house was too scary for ya."

Sesshomaru glared at his friend, "Hardly. That was a joke."

"Really? Then why'd you shit your pants?"

Sesshomaru growled, "Kouga!" _What was he talking about? _He looked to his back and cursed, there on the back of his pants was a large, mushy brown stain. _It looks like diarrhea. _

Sesshomaru's mother laughed, "I'm sorry, so terribly sorry," she apologized to the group of men, "I suppose my son was a tad bit terrified by his walk in."

"Can you blame him?" Kouga asked, "He's an old man. They tend to be incontinence don't they?"

The men laughed, "Such a shame, he would have been a wonderful asset to our company."

Mr. Ryun took a step back from him, "You are quite smelly actually."

Sesshomaru flamed red, "I did not have a bowel movement in my pants," he grounded out.

"Sure as hell looked like you did," Kouga snickered, "Sure as hell smells like it too."

"It's the fake blood!" Honestly, that red liquid smelt like a mix of the sewer and dirty socks.

Sesshomaru's mother laughed, signaling for a waiter to bring a towel for Sesshomaru.

"Look, it's not fecal matter, that's absurd. I am of thirteen years of age; I have full control of my bowel movements. Besides," Sesshomaru wiped off the brown stain with his finger and smelt it, "It's chocolate."

The men snickered, "Taste it then," one of them dared.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; these men were acting so juvenile! "Fine," he licked it off, "See? Chocolate."

The men cringed, "Man, you're crazy! You just ate your shit!"

The crowd hushed at that instant, all eyes on Sesshomaru and the large stain on his bottom.

"He ate his poop? I always thought that boy was a weird one."

"He eats his poop? Oh my god, I totally heard of that diet! You know, maybe that's how he keeps his hair so shiny! A friend of a friend of mine totally tried that diet, she lost like 5 pounds!"

"Ew, what a sick kid."

"I'd still do him."

Sesshomaru shuddered, this was worse than embarrassing. All two hundred guests, many of them important figures in society now thought he ate his own fecal matter. He groaned, grabbing the towel from the waiter he ran out the tent, eager to leave the party and shower. He cursed as he faced the haunted house once more, he would have to go through it to get to inside. Kagura was most likely still in there, lost. He cursed once more, FUCK CHOCOLATE.

* * *

So I've finally updated! Yay! Thanks for sticking by everybody, uni's just been crazy this year. Next chapter should be up soon, and don't worry, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve ;)

Reviews = Love = Chocolate-chip Cookies!

3 Paizley


	10. Reason 9

I Hate Chocolate

by

Paizley

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor the secondary characters nor do I own Chanel.

* * *

Hey, howdy hi. Here's the second to last chapter of this story :( (Though, not including the epilogue... I think.) Hopefully, I've incorporated some of your lovely ideas, so, enjoy!

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, handing Sesshomaru a dish to add to the dining table.

Sesshomaru raised a brow; here he was, turned into a waiter by his lovely fiancée. "Honestly, do you think you needed to make so many dishes?"

Rin scoffed, "Sesshomaru. All your family has flown in for the wedding. I want to make a good impression."

Sesshomaru's expression softened, wrapping an arm around her petite waist, "You need not to worry about such things Rin. They'll be charmed by you."

Rin blushed, resting her head onto his chest, "You think so?"

"Positive." He kissed the top of her head, "Enough self-doubt Rin. You're marrying a Takahashi. If I do say so myself, you've bagged the almost un-baggable."

Rin laughed, swatting him away before handing him a dish of vegetables. "Table."

Sesshomaru sighed dramatically, "Fine."

It was twenty minutes later when the last guest had arrived, "Hello Ms. Rin," a young boy greeted, kissing her hand.

Rin laughed, "Why hello, aren't you charming?" she cooed, bending down to his eye-level. "And what's your name."

"My name's Daisuki."

"Well it's very good to meet you Daisuki. And where are your parents?"

"Right here," a masculine voice called from behind a large basket of flowers and presents. "Could you help me with this?"

"Of course," Rin grabbed a couple of the gifts, easing his load. "Oh, Daichi! What a pleasant surprise!"

Sesshomaru whipped his head from the head of the table, eyeing his last guest. Of course he would be last, he snorted, taking a sip of the wine, he would want to make a statement wouldn't he. He growled as Rin kissed him on the cheek, he would be sure to make sure that she uses mouthwash before she kissed him with those same lips.

"Sesshomaru, Daichi and his son's here."

"Hn, so he is." He stood up from the table, "Excuse me," he told the other guests, walking towards his elder cousin. "Daichi," he extended his hand, "How, kind of you to join our little dinner party."

"Sesshomaru, of course. Though, I have to admit that I was surprised to have been invited to your wedding."

"Hn, yes, surprising," Sesshomaru gave Rin a look, who simply grinned and returned to the rest of the guests.

"Anyways, I've brought the wedding gifts. My wife Anna went a bit crazy, buying more than necessary, but women eh?"

"Hn, yes. Where is your wife then?"

"Oh. Right. She's a surgeon general in Osaka so she couldn't take the time off. There's a doctor shortage so they are in need of her. She'll be sure to be here on the wedding day though."

"Hn, yes. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks cuz, and by the way, congratulations on bagging that wonderful doll of a woman," he complimented, patting him on the back, "I always assumed that you'd have gone for one of those crazy hot models who would only put up with you because, well, you're you. Heir to the Takahashi throne and all."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Hn, I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, of course. Rin's spectacular."

"Hn," Sesshomaru rejoined the table, sparking Rin to announce to everyone that they could dig in.

"Do tell Rin, have you chosen the cake yet?" Asked Izayoi, cutting up her chicken into small pieces.

Rin laughed, "Actually no."

"No? The wedding is in one week is it not?" Inutaisho noted dryly.

"Surely the dessert chef would need more than a weeks notice to make the cake!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Knowing Rin, she probably had commissioned two cakes," joked Sesshomaru. When Rin didn't reply he frowned, turning to face his fiancee. "Surely you didn't."

Rin bit her lip, squirming in her chair at his unhappy look, "Maybe."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin."

"Sesshomaru, come on. I told him to make both!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Both? What exactly were, both?"

Rin smiled, "The hummingbird and the chocolate one."

He snorted, waving his hand in dismissal, "Easy. The hummingbird one."

"No way!" Rin protested, "The chocolate one is divine! You've got to give it a chance."

"No." He grabbed the bottle of wine, "Some more wine father?" he asked, pouring the glass anyways.

Rin pouted, "Fine. Why don't you tell the whole table one reason why you don't want a chocolate wedding cake."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in her eyes, accepting her challenge, "Very well, your twenty-second birthday..."

* * *

Sesshomaru found himself in a pickle, walking through the mall with Kouga at his side. "Well?" he asked his friend of nearly two decades, "Anything?"

Kouga shrugged, "I have no idea. Look, why didn't you just get your secretary to go out and buy something for Rin. That's what you did for all the other women in your life."

Sesshomaru snarled, "Rin's not like the other woman. She's not as easily placated by jewelry and bags."

Kouga sighed, "Then why the hell are we at the Somerville Mall? Everything here is brand name!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I don't know."

Kouga rubbed his face, after the longest meeting they had with the Yamuna Corp. the last thing he had wanted or expected was to be dragged downtown to do some shopping on his lunch break. "For fuck sakes, I don't know. All I know is that I'm starving. You promised me a steak, remember?"

Sesshomaru gave him a look, causing Kouga to roll his eyes, "Fine, just, buy her a car."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Yes. A car. And then shall I buy her an airplane for Christmas?"

"You've got the money for it," he muttered, following Sesshomaru into Chanel.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," greeted the sales team, bowing gracefully at his entrance.

"Hn," he replied, walking up to a young, female associate, "You, what do you recommend for a woman, around your age?"

"Uh," the woman stuttered, shocked at being so close to Japan's hottest bachelor, "We have a new line of heels, sir." She quickly composed herself, rushing over three pairs of heels. "This first one is from Milan, it's made of snakeskin. The second pair is from Paris, and it's nice tanned leather. The third is from Brazil, it's made of alligator."

Sesshomaru frowned distastefully, "Perhaps something not made of animal hide."

"Yes sir," she ran back to the wall.

"You, what do you suggest?" He asked another associate, this time older, with Botox filling every wrinkle on her face.

"Is this for your love-interest sir?"

"Hn, yes."

"Then perhaps a necklace?" She brought him over to their display case, "This one is a vintage piece, circa the 1960s. It's pure 24K gold, with rare pearls and our signature diamond encrusted onyx logo."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, holding up the necklace to show Kouga, "What do you think?"

Kouga shrugged, "Didn't you just say that she wasn't impressed by jewelry?"

_So he did, but he had nothing else. _"Pack it up," he told the woman, taking out his credit card.

"Very well sir." Seconds later he had the necklace in his hands and they were out of the shop.

"So much for stepping out of the box on that one," noted Kouga sarcastically.

Sesshomaru growled, "Your suggestions were shit, Wolfe."

"Maybe because I'm not the one dating her."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Stop," he held his hand in front of Kouga to prevent him from walking any farther, "Don't move," he muttered, ducking into the closest shop.

"What the hell? Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked himself, following Sesshomaru into the lingerie store, "I'm not helping you buy lingerie for Rin man, that's just creepy. Look, as much as I like you and Rin together, I don't need mental images of you two doing it."

"I'm not going to buy anything for Rin here," he told him, pointing to the outside where a familiarly dressed flamboyant gay roommate was running amuck with his own boyfriend, "Jakotsu," he hissed, hiding behind a rack of silk negligees.

"Jakotsu eh?" Kouga looked out the window, smirking at the plan that began to boil in his mind, "You mean the gay best-friend who hits on you every chance he gets?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga, "Don't do it."

Kouga smiled, "Payback's a bitch, especially when she's starving." He walked out of the store, flailing his arms to get Jakotsu's attention, "Hey! Jakotsu! Sesshomaru wants to talk to you!"

Sesshomaru groaned, watching in horror as the man dressed in pink came into the shop, "Shit."

"Sesshomaru!" cooed the man, "It's been ages darling," Jakotsu reached over to kiss both his cheeks, "How are you doing."

"Fine. I'm fine." He pulled away from Jakotsu's death grip.

"Oh, you've been shopping haven't you?" Jakotsu grabbed the bag from Sesshomaru's hands, "Naughty boy, you know I would have gone with you in a moments notice," he teased, running his manicured fingers down his chest, "For me?" he asked, opening the black case.

Jakotsu whistled at the site, "Well, call me a gay and smack a horse's ass, you've done well. For Rin I presume?"

"Hn, yes." Sesshomaru smirked, so he did do well. "Did you buy her anything for her birthday?"

"Nope. But I made her this fabulous dress. Trust me darling, once you see her in it you'll thank me personally, if you know what I'm saying."

"Hn."

"Anyways," he handed the bag back to Sesshomaru, "What else did you get for Rin?"

Sesshomaru paused, "You mean, the necklace isn't enough?"

"I," Jakotsu frowned, "No, no. The necklace is fine. But, you mean, that's all you got for Rin?"

"What else would I get her?"

Jakotsu stared at the man like he had grown another head, "I dunno, perhaps a birthday cake?"

Sesshomaru noted that in his head, filing it away, _right, a cake. _"What's her favorite?"

Jakotsu laughed, "You've been dating Rin for a year and you don't know what kind of cake she likes? You sir, are in dire need of an intervention ASAP." He swatted Sesshomaru's chest before he paused, "Wait. Have you cooked for Rin yet?"

"Hn?"

"Cooked for her. Like breakfast or supper?"

"No."

"Well would you like some wonderful sex tonight? Perhaps even a blowjob? Because I've a surefire way to ensure that you're going to get some."

Sesshomaru was intrigued, "Hn, what is it you suggest?"

Jakotsu leaned into Sesshomaru, whispering into his ear. Sesshomaru raised a brow at his suggestion, "And you're sure that she'll be, pleased with this?"

"Honey, you do all of that plus give her that necklace, well, you'll both be pretty damned pleased."

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be learning about the letter P! Does anyone know an animal that starts with the P?" she asked, writing the letter in a large bold font on the chalkboard.

Hands shot up from the class; a red-headed girl with pigtails waved her hand eagerly, catching Rin's attention, "Yes, Kasumi?"

"Panda! A panda!" she exclaimed, pulling her stuffed panda from her desk. "It's black and white and says 'grr' and it eats bamboo!"

Rin clapped her hands, "Yes! Very good Kasumi," she added a sticker to the star chart she had started the beginning of the school year. Two months in and it was going well. "Three more stars and you can pick a prize from the treasure chest!"

Kasumi beamed with delight, "Arigato sensei."

"Alright, does anybody else know of an animal that starts wgaitoith the letter P?"

A little boy with moppy black hair waved his hand back in forth, "Me! Me! I do, I do!" he exclaimed front the front row.

Rin laughed, "Alright Gaito. What animal starts with the letter P?"

"Peacock! And I knows this because my dad and I wents to the zoo on the weekend because mom was getting a headache so we went to the zoo and we saws like a million animals like goats and tigers and then we saw this huge," he stretched out his arms, "blue bird and it was saying 'bocckkk, bocckkk' like a crazy person and it had these huge feather thingys that were shiny and I wanted to bring one to my mommy so I ran ups to it and pulled on its tail but that made it angry so then it was running towards us and everything so my dad told me to run and so we did! But then it chased my dad to the food-stand and he had to jump over the counter and he got a booboo and he gots to pay the zoo like a jillion dollars for all the food he ruined."

Rin laughed, as did the rest of the class, "Alright, very good Gaito. But you shouldn't pull on a bird's feather, alright?" She looked to Gaito who nodded soberly, "Good. And I hope your dad feels better!"

She turned to her desk and collected a stack of papers that she had freshly photocopied the morning before. "So today, you guys will have the choice of six animals that start with the letter P. They are," she held the pictures up sequentially, "The puppy, the panda, the peacock, the penguin and the polar bear. So I'll divide you guys up into 5 groups ok? And then I will give you each an animal to color and a book about your animal and then you will give the class a mini presentation about your animal. Does that sound good?"

"Yes sensei," the class chimed.

Rin smiled, "Alright. Honoka, Izumi and Jiro will be doing the puppy. Kaoru, Kasumi and Mei will be doing the panda. Gaito, Mayu and Aoi will be doing the peacock. Ayaka, Chiyo and Emi will be doing the penguin. And Finally, Chika, Hibiki and Junko will be doing the polar bear." She handed out the coloring pages and then the books. "You guys can have half-an-hour to color and then one hour to do your presentations."

"Yes sensei."

"Ok! Go to work everybody!" she clapped her hands and went to sit at her desk, _such well-behaved kids. _She smiled to herself as she watched the kids interact with each other; Honoka shyly sharing her crayons with Jiro, Kasumi and Mei arguing over whether it would be alright to color their panda pink, Hibiki and Junko talking about the weather while the rest colored dutifully. A knock on her door disrupted her train of thought, _Sesshomaru?_ The class had stopped their coloring to stare at the tall silver-haired man at the door.

"His hair is so shiny!" exclaimed Chiyo, "And white. Does that mean he's an old man?"

"I think so. Why do you think he's here? Do you think he's the police? Maybe he's here to take Gaito to jail for stealing the peacock's feather!"

Gaito protested, throwing his crayons in Jiro's direction, "You're coming to jail with me then!"

"For what!"

"For, for being a stinky stupid-head!" The class gasped in horror, surely Gaito had not used the double s-word.

Rin stood over the boys, hands on her hips, "Gaito, Jiro, enough. Apologize to each-other."

Gaito frowned, "Sorry Jiro."

Jiro sniffed, "Fine. Sorry."

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly, honestly, had they no respect for their peers?

"Good, now everybody back to their project. You've only ten minutes left to color before you do your research." She walked over to the door to Sesshomaru who had been waiting patiently for her attention. "Hi," she murmured, giving him a quick hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Hn, I've come to inform you that you are to come to my house for dinner tonight."

"Oh? And why exactly?" She teased, "What if I have better plans?"

Sesshomaru growled possessively, "Better plans? Impossible. Besides," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Dinner involves chocolate."

Rin's eyes widened, "Chocolate eh? Well then, I guess that date with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome will have to be put on hold."

"Hn, make sure to be there by seven."

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that." She played with his fingers; "You're not going to spring a giant surprise birthday party on me are you?"

Sesshomaru was shocked, why had he not even thought about that? "No." _Yet another idea to be filed away. _

"Ok, see you tonight."

"Wait, Rin," he brought his head down to kiss her lips, "Happy birthday," he murmured before walking out of the school. Rin blushed deeply as the turned to face her class who had stared in shock at their teacher being kissed by the silver-haired stranger.

"Ms. Rin?" Kasumi asked, shooting her hand in the air.

"Uh, yes. Kasumi?" Rin was flustered, trying to cool down her red cheeks.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh," her voice was strained, "Um, everyone back to their coloring."

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed the shopping cart with ease with one hand while flipping through the recipe book with his other. "Hn, so I need penne pasta, fresh baby spinach leaves, chicken breasts, basil leaves, pasta sauce, tomatoes, cream cheese, and shredded cheese." Sesshomaru stood still, "Where the hell do I go?" he asked himself. He would be the first to admit that he had never been in a grocery store before he had met Rin.

"The meat isle?" He pushed the cart to the meat section, poking at the various meats with his index finger. "One pound of chicken breasts." Sesshomaru stared at the chicken, "How does one know how much one pound is?" He sighed, throwing in two packages of chicken breasts just to be sure. He'd weigh it out at home.

He found the pasta and the cheeses easily enough, though when it came time to look for the spinach and basil, he was unsure how to continue. "Hn," he picked up a batch of spinach, "Is this baby spinach?" he asked, thrusting the spinach into the face of the young, pimpled employee.

"Uh," the boy stared at the outstretched hand holding the spinach, "I'm not really sure sir."

Sesshomaru growled, "Is it not your job to know for sure?"

"I'm sorry sir," he squeaked out, "I'm just here to pay for my skateboard man."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Idiot." He turned his back, placing the spinach into the cart. Surely it didn't matter that much the age of the spinach. "And now the basil," he frowned at the smell, it was terribly strong. "It looks exactly like the spinach," he noted, grabbing a couple more items before walking back to his car, his groceries being towed by another gangly teen.

"Hn," he handed the boy a five-dollar bill before heading back to his condo. Once he reached home he had his doorman bring the groceries up while he took a quick shower. When he was finished with that he walked to his kitchen and set up his ingredients.

"Step 1. Skin and remove any bones of the chicken breasts, cutting it into bite-size pieces." Sesshomaru blinked, taking the knife he carefully removed the skin and began to cut it into pieces as large as his thumb. _Surely that was bite-sized. _

"Step 2. Dice tomatoes." Sesshomaru sighed, really, this was too easy. He took another knife, cutting the tomato in half. "Done."

"Step 3. Boil the pasta, adding spinach to the boiling water for the last 1 min." Sesshomaru took out a pot, filling it with water before placing it onto the stove. He poured in the pasta, adding a pinch of salt for taste and a small capful of oil to prevent the pasta from sticking to the pot.

"Step 4. Heat the oven to 375'F." He flicked the oven on.

"Step 5. Heat large nonstick skillet on medium-high. Add chicken and basil; cook for 3 minutes." He added the chicken but cursed as the pasta began to boil over, water spilling over the edges. He cursed as the chicken began to sizzle, sending bits of oil onto his body. He quickly turned down both the heats, adding the spinach to the chicken and the basil to the pasta. He cursed once more as he realized his mistake, surely that didn't matter... right?

He shrugged, adding the pasta sauce and tomatoes, waiting for the mixture to boil. "Step 6. Drain pasta and spinach. Return to same saucepan and add chicken mixture. Stir in 1/2 cup of cheese and spoon into 2-L baking dish." Well, in this case it would be the pasta and basil. It couldn't matter that much, seeing as they'd be mixed together in the end anyways. Efficiently he added the chicken mixture to the drained pasta and measured out a 1/2 cup of cheese. He then stirred the saucepan lightly then dumped the mixture into the baking dish.

"Step 7. Bake for 20 mins." He placed the dish into the oven. "Alright, now for dessert." He took a quick glance at the clock, it read six. He had an hour to cook the chocolate cake. "Easy."

He took out all the ingredients for the chocolate cake, the butter, sugar, eggs, flour, cocoa powder, baking powder, vanilla extract and sour cream.

"Step 1. Preheat oven to 350'." Sesshomaru frowned; there was already something in the oven. He shrugged, surely that was considered preheating the oven anyhow. "Step 2. Break the chocolate into small pieces and melt it with butter over hot water."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Over water?" What did that mean? "Forget it," he muttered, adding the chocolate and butter into a bowl and dumped it into the microwave, heating it on high for one minutes. "Step 3. Beat eggs with sugar, flour, cocoa powder, baking powder and vanilla extract." He did so easily, well, fairly easily, as breaking the eggs was quite difficult to accomplish without the shells mixing in.

"Step 4. Slowly fold in the melted butter, chocolate and sour cream." Sesshomaru frowned, what was with this odd lingo? "Fold over?" He snorted, moving over to take out the chocolate from the microwave. Though he failed to realize how hot it was, dropping the mixture onto his bare feet.

"Aughh, fuck," he cursed; limping over to the sink he dumped a cool dishrag onto his feet. He collapsed onto the floor, wiping away the chocolate residue. Kami-sama, this was bringing back unwanted memories to the last time a large amount of hot-chocolate had been dumped unceremoniously onto his lap. He cringed at the thought, though this time, the chocolate had not had completely melted. He groaned, leaning against the wood cabinets, cooking was not fun. He hoped to Kami that Rin would repay his kindness tonight though... yes.

He smirked, standing up to finish baking the cake. He took out a small saucepan, heating the chocolate and butter at a slow rate. When it was boiling he dumped it into the egg mixture and then dumped that onto a baking tin. He removed the pasta, with protective gloves this time, and then added the cake. He wiped his brow, "Done."

He looked to the clock, ten to seven. He had enough time to make the dinner plates, pour the wine and change his clothes. "Hn," he looked down at the hardwood floor, perhaps he should have wiped that up before it had begun to harden. He shrugged, it would simply be easier to clean later if it hardened.

Quickly he changed into a crisp deep purple button-up shirt and a pair of dark-washed jeans. Rin liked his, casual look. Speaking of Rin, he thought at the sound of her light knock on his door that resonated throughout his condo, she was here.

"Damn, she's early." Well, by Rin-time she was early. Usually she was ten minutes late to everything.

He jogged down the stairs, opening the door to reveal Rin dressed in a curve-hugging black dress. "Hello," he murmured, taking her lips once more, clutching her hips through her dress. "You look beautiful."

Rin blushed when they pulled away, "Thank you. Um, so you cooked huh?"

"Hn, I did. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good," he lead her to the dining table where he had set up some candles, dimming the lights.

"Did you really cook or did you send Jaken to Italy to pick up some genuine Italian food like last time?" she teased, thanking him as he pulled out her seat.

He laughed, "I cooked. I promise."

Rin smiled, "Good. Show me the food oh chef."

Sesshomaru smirked, walking back to the kitchen to dish out the pasta onto two plates. He brought them back to the dining table, placing Rin's dish in front of her first and then setting his plate down. "Wine?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of Pinot Noire.

"Please," Rin smiled as Sesshomaru poured her glass, "You're such the waiter Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he bent down to kiss her, "I simply excel in everything."

Rin laughed, taking a bite of the pasta. Rin coughed, "Oh, um, tastes interesting."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, hesitantly taking a bite of his. He scrunched his nose, "Kami, this tastes like shit."

Rin giggled, "Maru, it's not that bad. It's just... a bit, odd."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin, you need not placate me like one of your students."

Rin skipped over to Sesshomaru, sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You tried Sesshomaru. I appreciate it." She kissed his nose, giggling at the look on his face, "You're pouting!"

"No I'm not."

"You are!" She laughed, burying herself into his neck, "Maru, you're such a sweetheart for trying."

He growled, "Please ensure that you do not let anyone know of this, failed attempt."

"Oh, of course. We wouldn't want to ruin your Mr. Perfect reputation now would we?"

"Hn," he kissed her forehead, "Shall I call for delivery or take you out to dinner?"

"Hmm, surprise me."

"Hn, alright." He stood up from his seat, grabbing their dishes and threw them in the trash.

Rin raised a brow, "That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" She bounced up from her seat, following him into the kitchen. She laughed at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. "You really did cook!" She sniffed the air, "It smells like something's burning though."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Odd," he was interrupted though, by a loud beeping erupting from the smoke detectors.

Rin looked at what was in the oven and gasped, "Sesshomaru! Whatever's in the oven is on fire!"

Sesshomaru threw on the baking gloves and opened the door, smoke billowing into his face. He coughed, trying to wave away the smoke, "Get the fire extinguisher!"

Rin nodded, scrambling to find the fire extinguisher. "Where is it?" she asked, looking through his cabinets.

Sesshomaru cursed, "I don't know." Hell, he didn't even know if he actually had one. He grabbed the cake, bringing the flaming masterpiece out of the oven. "Now what?"

Rin shrieked, "Found it!" She turned to face Sesshomaru who simply held the burning cake in shock, "Sesshomaru! Your hair's on fire!"

"It is?" Sesshomaru growled, dropping the cake in the sink and turned on the cold water.

Rin pulled the pin from the top and sprayed in his direction. She was too weak however, to control the fire extinguisher, sending her to sit on her bottom and for the hose to splay out of control. "Shit," she muttered, when the fire extinguisher had expelled its contents all over the kitchen. Just then, the sprinklers came on.

Sesshomaru sighed, this was a horrible, horrible evening. He picked up the cake and brought it over to Rin, "Happy Birthday," he muttered bitterly.

Rin laughed, pushing away his wet hair from his face, "Thanks." She played with the ends of his hair, "Maru, your hair's pretty damaged."

Sesshomaru groaned, "Fuck chocolate." Ruining his kitchen. Ruining his perfectly good dinner date with Rin. And most of all, ruining his perfect silver locks.

* * *

Wells, did you like it? Did ya, did ya, did ya? I hope so. Chocolate trifles to the lovely people who reviewed!

Hugs and Kisses, Paizley.


	11. Reason 10

Reason 10: The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nope, not mine.

* * *

Rin trailed behind her bridal party, walking in flip-flops in downtown Tokyo was proving to be difficult, especially while avoiding other people's feet so they didn't step on her newly manicured toes.

"Tell me exactly why we're _walking_ back to the hotel?" Jakotsu whined, his face more made up then all four of the girls combined.

"Because it'd take at least half-an-hour to get back in a car when we could just walk back in 5 minutes," replied Ayame, swinging hands with Kagome.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically, blowing air onto his hands, "You better hope that a fly doesn't get on the wet polish."

"If only one would fly into your mouth," Sango muttered sarcastically, adjusting her sunglasses while they waited for the cue cross the street.

Rin giggled, elbowing Sango when Jakotsu turned to glare back at her. "Hey," Sango gestured to the large building to their left, "That's Sesshomaru's building isn't it?"

Rin's head popped up and grinned as she caught sight of the 40-floor glass building, "Yeah!"

"How's the whole not speaking or seeing him going for you?" Sango asked, looking up to try and spot her own husband's office on the 33rd floor.

Rin blanched, "Not well. I've already talked to him while you guys were getting your hair done."

"Rin!" Kagome swatted her head playfully; "You're not allowed any contact with the groom before your big day!" She held out her hand, giving her a stern look, "Phone."

"I know, I know, bad Rin." Rin grumbled, taking her blackberry from her purse, "Here."

"Thank you. Now, you know we're only doing this to enhance your excitement for your big day."

"I know," Rin began to inch away from the group slowly as they walked past the building. She grinned and made a run for it, darting past the cars to the entrance of the Takahashi Tower.

"She ran for it, didn't she?" Ayame asked, watching their petite friend disappear into the building, "Oh well," She shrugged, not in the least fazed by Rin's behaviour, "At least we tried."

"You guys want to get lunch while Rin goes to have crazy secretary/boss sex with her boy?" asked Jakotsu, envious of Rin's impromptu sexcapade.

"Oh! Let's get pizza, I've been craving pepperoni and grease for a while," Kagome rubbing her belly in anticipation.

"'Gome, you're pregnant, you crave everything."

"True, so does that mean you guys are up to get some ice-cream afterwards too?"

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Rin! Come to see the big boss again?" asked the security guard at the front desk, handing Rin a visitor's pass, "Fully clothed I see."

"Yes," Rin blushed, remembering the last time when she had surprise him with a visit in nothing but a trench coat and lingerie. She thanked him and went up Sesshomaru's private elevator to his floor, the fortieth floor.

"Hello Rin!" The elderly receptionist greeted Rin as she walked out of the elevator. "Are you excited for your big day?"

"Oh, very much so. I've even gotten all spiffied up at the salon just down the street," she held up her hands to show off her manicured nails.

"They are very lovely! Do you wish to see Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, if it's possible."

"Oh, it's always possible for you Ms. Rin. Sesshomaru-sama has insisted that you remain his top priority."

"Oh," Rin couldn't help but grin stupidly in response.

"He should be in his office." The woman returned to her computer, canceling the boss's 1 o'clock with Kouga. "And Ms. Rin?"

"Yes?" Rin looked back at the secretary who had a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Try to avoid breaking the computer this time, ne?"

Rin blushed hard, "Hai," scurrying to his office. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his file, "Rin? Come in."

"Hi!" Rin opened the doors, bouncing over to his desk. "Busy?"

"Very, but it's quite dull," he pushed back from his desk, beckoning Rin to sit atop his lap. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you today."

"Technically, it's not allowed. However, I miss you too much and," she turned to face him, "We've yet to decide the cake. Chef Katsuya needs to know ASAP."

"I see," Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, regarding Rin's puppy dog eyes, which he was slowly becoming immune to, "I have one more chance to explain my disdain for chocolate, do I not?" Rin nodded. "Very well," he took her left hand in his, playing with the large diamond, "Paris, last year..."

* * *

Sesshomaru waited patiently in the sitting room, his long, elegant fingers tapping against his thigh.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi," a baritone voice filled the room, coming from the hall. "I'm told that you're here to pick out something special, ne?"

"Hn, yes." Sesshomaru stood from the leather couch, buttoning his two-piece jacket, he shook hands with the elderly man, "An, engagement ring."

The mans eyes twinkled with delight, "Oh, how lovely! And tell me about this woman who has captured your heart. Is she as lovely as I am told?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Even lovelier. If we could please hurry this up, I've a meeting in less than an hour."

"But of course. Please," the man gestured to his office, "After you." He turned to his secretary, "Bring us some drinks Suki."

"Yes sir."

"So," the man unlocked a cabinet from behind him, "I take it money is not going to be an issue here."

"That would be an assumption," Sesshomaru replied cooly. He took out his wallet from his front pocket, pulling out his platinum credit card, eyeing the man in front of him he set the card on the desk, "Do not make me a poor man Totosai. Nor should you take me as a fool."

"But of course," Totosai snapped his fingers, the secretary coming in with the drinks, took the credit card, "Now," he asked, cupping his face with his palms, "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you decent?"

Rin giggled, throwing open the door, "Nope," she said with no shame, wrapping her arms around his tall frame, "Hello boyfriend."

Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning down to bury his face in her hair, "You're not dressed," he murmured, tightening his hold on her nude form.

"Mm," Rin pulled back and began to unbutton his shirt, "I could always wear your shirt," she suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Hn," Sesshomaru placed his large hands over hers, stopping her assault on his clothes, "Unfortunately, we cannot."

Rin pouted, "And why not?" She crossed her arms, thinking of the date, "Is there another event I've forgotten about?"

"No," he sat on their bed, "Dress, we've somewhere to go." he told her, taking out his phone to check his e-mails.

"Is there something particular I should wear?" she asked, weaving through their large walk-in closet.

"Whatever you feel is comfortable."

"Ok," Rin sighed, he was being cryptic. She shrugged, and pulled on a white tank top, a blue skirt and a grey grandfather sweater, "Heels or flats?" she asked, twirling in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked up from his phone, noting her outfit choice, "Heels."

"Yes sir," she giggled as she mock saluted. She scurried back into the closet, this time stepping into a pair of nude three-inch heels. Honestly, Sesshomaru had a far better fashion sense than she. "Are you going to tell me where exactly we are headed?"

"No," he went to his dresser and pulled out a black, silk tie, "Do you trust me Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened as he stepped behind her, holding the black silk loosely over her eyes, "Yes." She grinned foolishly as he tightened the knot, "So are we playing hostage?"

"You'll see soon enough," he told her, scooping her up into his arms, before walking down the stairs to their private elevator, where a limo waited at the entrance to their car lot. He set Rin down on the leather seats, where she moved to untie the black silk before he stopped her, "No, not yet."

"Ok," Rin grasped his arm, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

Rin frowned thoughtfully, leaning against his torso, "Hmm, are we going to a hotel?"

"Not necessarily."

"Ok. A... party?" She clapped her hands at the thought, "Oh, you should have let me dress better if we are."

"Unfortunately, no."

Rin sighed, "Fine, do I have time to nap?" she asked, adjusting the tie, "Because this ambience your tie is creating is amazing."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Yes."

"Good," Rin snuggled up closer, "Night."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead, "Night."

An hour later Sesshomaru roused Rin from her nap, "Wake up Rin," he murmured into her ear, nuzzling her cheek, "We're almost there."

Rin moaned, "Almost?" She asked with a small yawn, "How much longer?"

Sesshomaru made a face, "13 more hours, roughly."

Rin laughed, "13 more hours? Geez, where are you taking me?"

Sesshomaru was silent, taking her hand to help her out of the limo. "Honestly, the tie was completely unnecessary," he told her, throwing the black silk back into the limo once he removed it from her.

Rin laughed, linking her arm through his, "It was exciting while it lasted," she told him, stretching up to peck his cheek, "Now to the plane I'm presuming?"

"You'd be correct," he replied, allowing her to walk in front of him to his private jet.

"Takahashi-san," the flight attendant bowed as he walked by, he simply nodded in response.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked, handing them each a pillow and blanket to share.

"Water please," Rin replied, getting herself situated on the large white couch.

"Of course, and for you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Scotch, on the rocks."

"Yes sir."

"Drinking already?" teased Rin, grabbing the remote from the table, "It's only ten in the morning."

"Hn, we've 13 hours to spend, confined to a 25 by 6 foot space and I'm not allowed to do more than this," he bent down to take her lips, "To you. If I don't drink, I'll go insane."

Rin whimpered when he pulled away to take a sip of his scotch that the flight attendant handed to him. She looked at her water bottle then back to him and gulped, "On a second thought, I'll have a whisky sour."

Sesshomaru smirked as the flight attendant returned with Rin's drink; at least it was good to know that he wasn't suffering alone. "Cheers."

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru bent down to once again rouse his petite girlfriend, "Rin, we've arrived."

Rin moaned and turned her head back into the pillow. "No, no, the pink elephant." He raised a brow, she truly did enjoy sleeping, "Rin," he nudged her awake with his pointer finger.

"Sesshomaru," she muttered sarcastically, "I was having such a nice dream." She told him, looking up with mussed hair and puppy dog eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled, taking her hand to lead her off the plane, "I'm sure you'll find the exterior of this plane even better."

Rin turned back to him as they began to walk out of the plane, "You're not going to blind-fold me again are you?"

Sesshomaru smirked and held his hands over her eyes, "Better?"

Rin laughed, swatting his hands away, "Ok Maru, where are we?" She asked, looking around all she could see were fields and other landing strips.

"Charles de Gaulle."

Rin frowned, "France?"

"Paris." Sesshomaru walked past her, as she stood stiff in shock, "Are you coming Rin?"

"Yes," After the initial shock she scurried up to catch up to him, "We're really in Paris?"

He nodded, pointing up to the name of the terminals and the various signs, "You should have more faith in me."

"I," Rin didn't know what to say, taking his hand as they walked through the crowds of people, "Can I get a baguette? How long are we staying? Why are we here? Oh!" She ran from him to a small shop that was selling coffee, "I wonder what their coffee tastes like," she murmured, sitting down in a seat, reading the menu.

_Well, airport coffee, but French coffee nonetheless. _"Une café et une café noisette," Sesshomaru told the waitress as she came by to ask for their order.

Rin arched a brow, "Noisette eh? You think I can't handle your black coffee?" She thanked the woman as she brought the espresso to her.

"I know you can't," he retorted, taking a sip of the coffee the woman placed in front of him.

"Oh dear, normally I hate coffee but this is delicious," she murmured, cupping her hands around the glass. "So what are our plans?"

"Hn, we've all day to spend here, though it's only 8:30 so we should get to the hotel. Tomorrow I've a meeting with developers, so you are free to do as you wish. Then we leave tomorrow at midnight, via All Nippon Airways."

Rin grinned with delight, "Well aren't you Mr. Thoughtful for bringing me here." She quickly downed her coffee and nearly dragged Sesshomaru from his seat and to the outside of the terminal. "Did you get a car?"

"Yes," he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, handing them to a valet at the entrance to the car lot. Rin bounced up and down in anticipation, "I can't believe we're in Paris," she squealed as a black mini cooper pulled up in front of them.

"Humor me," he told her, gesturing for her to drive.

"You want me to drive?" she asked, incredulously, holding the door to the driver's side, "Do you have a death wish?"

He chuckled, sliding into the passenger side. "I have faith in you." He leaned forward to put in their hotel into the GPS. "Drive."

An hour later they arrived at the Hotel de Crillon, where Rin stood in awe of the miraculous building. "This," she pointed to the building, "This isn't our hotel."

"But it is," he was somewhat impressed with her driving skills, plucking the keys from her hands and dumped them into those of the valet, "Nous n'avons pas de bagages."

"Oui monsieur," the man bowed gracefully, "S'il vous plait," he gestured to the door.

Rin looked up at him as they walked into the building, "You speak french?"

"Of course."

Rin snorted, of course he did. She cursed silently in her head as they walked through the lobby, "I feel incredibly underdressed," she told him, watching the beautiful women dressed in fur and jewels sashay through the building, bags in their hands, men at their feet.

"You look fine. Besides," he gestured to one woman in particular who was feeding her pet Chihuahua a piece of fruit, "Would you really enjoy wearing a skin-tight dress and six-inch heels on a 13 hour flight?"

Rin giggled, "Perhaps not. But if we're going to go out, I'd like to change into something more presentable."

"It's already laid out," he told her as they walked to the front desk.

"Ah, Monsieur Takahashi, how was your flight?" Asked the concierge, a balding man dressed dapperly in a black suit and pink tie.

"Tolerable." Sesshomaru pulled out his wallet, handing the man his card, "Have the Fujiya-Mora group arrived?"

"They are not scheduled to land until this afternoon sir," The man replied, typing in Sesshomaru's information into the computer.

"Very well, inform me when they arrive."

"But of course sir. And Madam? The flight was good for you?" he asked with a smile as he looked up from his computer.

Rin beamed in response, "Oh, it was amazing! Thank you. I'm just excited to be here. And might I say, your hotel is positively exquisite."

"Merci Madam, you, are just as exquisite," he lifted Rin's hand and pressed a kiss onto it. Rin blushed, "Oh, no, thank you." Sesshomaru raised a brow, _how bold._

"Please," The man bowed as he handed Sesshomaru the key to his room, "I 'ave given you la suite Louis XV, which, as you will see off of your balcony, has one of the most beautiful views of Paris, including, the Eiffel Tower. Samuel, s'il vous plait!" He signaled for a bellboy, "Samuel will show you to your room. If there's anything you need, please do not hesitate to call."

"Hn," Sesshomaru wrapped an arm possessively around Rin's waist as they followed the teenage boy to their suite, "I don't like him."

Rin giggled, "Well I did."

"Please," the bellboy held open the elevator for them, "Your suite is on the top floor of the hotel," he informed them as he pressed the button, "And you must use your card to activate the elevator to go there."

"Hn," Sesshomaru stepped out first into their room when they arrived, handing the boy a bill before he left, "So tell me Rin, what do you think?"

Rin blinked in shock, "This," she pointed to the floral carpet of the lounge, then to elegant chairs and the gold encrusted table with a marble top, "This is, not real. This is too pretty to be real." She couldn't help but squeal in delight as she caught sight of their roof top terrace, "Oh my Kami!" She raced to the sliding doors, pressing her nose against the glass, "Isn't the view so pretty?"

"You_ can_ go outside," he told her in amusement over her reaction, sliding open the glass.

"Wow," Rin muttered, trailing her fingers over the wrought-iron gates. "Sesshomaru! You can see the Eiffel Tower from here! Oh my gosh, look at all the pretty buildings," she grinned as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her petite waist, resting his head atop of hers, "We're actually in Paris," she turned around to face him, stroking his cheek.

"I believe that's the fourth time you've mentioned our location," he teased, kissing her on the nape of her neck.

"I love you," she murmured, leaning up, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know." He leaned his forehead against hers, soaking in the moment. "Hm," Sesshomaru pulled back, taking her hand to lead her into the master bedroom through another set of doors, "We've got the whole day ahead of us," he told her, gesturing to the closet, "I've told the staff to provide you with a couple of outfits, you should find them adequate for our plans."

"And what exactly are our plans?" she asked, cooing over the dresses that were hung in the room, "Is this Chanel?" she asked herself, flipping over the tag of a chic white dress, "I think I've just died and gone to heaven."

"Sesshomaru," she called out, walking back into the bedroom, "You didn't have to do all of this. This," she held up the dress, "This is too much."

"Nonsense," he replied, taking the dress from her he held it up to her form, "Are you displeased with their choices?"

"No! Not at all, I'm just, I don't wear this stuff. I feel like," she looked at the dress in her hands that cost more than her one month rent, "I'm going to ruin it just by putting it on."

"Don't be ridiculous, here," he peeled off Rin's sweater and then helped her out of the white tank top. Rin raised a brow when he finished, shimmying out of the blue skirt herself, "Shall I continue?" she teased, thanking him as he zipped up the white dress for her.

"Trust me Rin, if we weren't limited in our time here, I'd spend the whole day ravishing you on those green, silk, sheets," he murmured before kissing her on her shoulder and heading to the bathroom.

Rin shook her hand at his retreating form. With a laugh of delight she flopped unceremoniously onto the king-sized bed, feeling light-headed and giddy, "I'm in Paris," she muttered to herself, throwing her hands up to hit the mountain of pillows at the head of the king sized bed. "Oh, this is so fancy," she held the pillows in her hands, playing with the fray.

"You're worst than a cat," Sesshomaru noted as he returned to the bedroom, dressed in a crisp white dress shirt and grey slacks.

"And you sir, are mighty handsome," Rin replied as she bounced up from the bed to unbutton the first two buttons on his shirt, "There, much more casual. So," she grabbed a purse from the closet, "What are the plans?"

"The Louvre, the Eiffel Tower for 2:00, the Jardins de Luxembourg afterwards then dinner. Tomorrow, while I have my meeting, you're free to make me a very, very poor man on Champs-Elysees."

Rin clapped her hands in delight, grabbing onto his cheeks for a quick kiss, "You spoil me rotten."

Sesshomaru said nothing and smiled, kissing her once more, "Come Rin, we've a full day ahead of us."

Eight hours later a very tired Rin clung to Sesshomaru's arm, "So hungry," she moaned, resting her head on his forearm.

"Then it is good that we are here then ne?" he stopped in front of a brick building, its ambience screaming elegance and class.

"Oh wow," Rin thanked the maitre-de who held open their door as they walked in, "It's so pretty." The use of synthetic lights in the dining room was minimal, using mainly candlelight, bouquets of roses on each table, and classical music to create a romantic atmosphere.

"Eh bonjour, welcome to Chez Pierre, I hope your day was good?"

"Yes, I've a reservation for two, Takahashi."

"But of course, please follow me," the maitre-de then lead them through the bustling dining room, packed to the brim to a secluded table in the corner.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. And may I start you off with our signature wine?"

"Hn, that'll be fine."

Rin stared in awe at her surroundings, taking in the breathtaking view of the Seine from where they were sitting; the sky had begun to darken, the sun already lost behind the aging architecture. "Thank you," she started, taking his hand in her own, "This trip is so amazing. Paris is absolutely beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you," he replied smoothly, pouring her a glass of wine.

"Aw, look at you being cheesy," she giggled, taking a sip from her glass. "I think I'm rubbing off on you."

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "You're doing more than rubbing off on me."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin blushed deeply at his comment, "You're making me red."

"You're still so shy Rin, even after all we've done; it amuses me." He frowned as his phone began to ring, "Excuse me won't you? It's the hotel."

"Certainly," Rin leaned back into her chair and smiled, kicking off her heels she wiggled her toes, "Freedom," she murmured with a giggle.

"Miss, j'en ai des escargots pour vous," a waiter announced with a bow as he placed a steaming dish in front of her.

"Oh, uhm, merci!" Rin beamed, "Pour les..." _what had he called them? Right,_ "Escargots." She looked over to Sesshomaru who was pacing outside the restaurant, still on the phone. "I'm sure he won't mind if I eat a few without him." She plucked a shell from the pile, the garlic butter and stuffed mushrooms smelling oh so delicious.

Outside, Sesshomaru hung up the phone; the Fujiya-Mora group had arrived at the hotel and would meet him tomorrow morning, 9 am sharp. He stuffed his phone into his pocket, his hand hitting a black velvet box. _The ring. _

He pulled out the box and looked through the windows to Rin who was busy chowing down her meal. He walked back into the restaurant, waving over the maitre-de as he stood by the front, "Ah, I'd like to surprise Rin with this," he told the man, opening the box to reveal a classically elegant ring with a brilliant canary yellow diamond encircled by a double row of bead-set diamonds.

The man looked up in surprise, "Oh monsieur Takahashi, an engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"Oh but of course! You know we French men love the romance," he nearly shoved Sesshomaru into the kitchen doors, "Chef! Arretez quoi vous faisez! Je veux presente Sesshomaru Takahashi de Tokyo," he announced, catching the attention of the whole kitchen, he winked at Sesshomaru, "He wants to marry that lovely woman sitting in the corner."

"Ah, a proposal. Very well," the chef clapped his hands, "Continue cooking! This is not a low-class restaurant! This is my kitchen, come, you! More sauce! You," he pointed to Sesshomaru, "I will talk to you in my office, hien?"

"Very well," he followed the Frenchman into his small office.

"Now," The chef closed the door, gesturing for Sesshomaru to take a seat, "This woman, you want to marry her, yes?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered cautiously.

"So. Show me the ring." Sesshomaru handed over the velvet box, which the Frenchman tossed open carelessly, "Ah, so beautiful. 3 carats? Yes, you have good taste, which is why you come to eat at my restaurant!" The man guffawed, "This woman, she must mean a lot to you, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. I shall put this ring into our signature Moelleux au Chocolat, which I will then have my waiters serve to you once you are finished with your meal. Good?"

"Fantastic," Sesshomaru shook hands with the chef, "Thank you."

"But of course sir, love, is in the air."

* * *

"You are aware that you're eating snails?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked back to the table to where Rin had nearly finished their appetizer.

"Yup," Rin smiled, "I figured that since we're in France, might as well eat as they do."

"Hn," Sesshomaru grabbed a shell with his fork, "You've hardly left any for me."

"You were taking too long with your phone call," She retorted, "Are they here?"

"Yes, I scheduled a meeting with them in the hotel's conference room for 9. However," he poured her another glass, "No more speak of business. We've only another 20 hours together in Paris."

Rin giggled, "Ok. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Sir, your meals," their conversation was interrupted by the waiter, who placed their meals in front of them, "For the sir, Filet de Beouf aux Morilles, and for the miss, Saumon Sauce Endives, enjoy."

Rin's mouth began to water as she dug into her meal, salmon sauteed with belgium endive, shallots, white wine, lemon and butter, "Oh this is so good," Rin moaned, "Wanna try?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, allowing Rin to feed him, "Hn, it's delicious."

Rin giggled as she pulled the fork back to her plate, "Now I need a new fork!" she teased, taking another bite of the fish. Sesshomaru cut his steak, holding a piece up for her to try. "Oh," Rin moaned as she took the bite, "This is so good. I don't think I can go back to eating sushi and ramen now."

He laughed, thinking back to their pantry at home; they both would have to learn to cook eventually, a diet of solely and sushi and ramen was not particularly healthy, unless he got a personal chef...

"Earth to Sesshomaru," cooed Rin "Is everything alright?"

"Hn? Oh," Sesshomaru looked to Rin's empty plate, then to his, "My apologies, I was distracted."

"Work?"

"Nothing in particular actually. Care for some of my steak?"

Rin grinned as he plopped down a sizable amount onto her plate, "You know me too well."

It was twenty minutes later when their dishes were taken from them and the Moelleux au Chocolat was placed before them. Rin's eyes widened as she took in the chocolate masterpiece, "I don't want to eat it," she murmured.

"No?" Sesshomaru began to panic, inside of course, "Do you find the dessert to be unappetizing?"

"No! Nothing like that, it's just so perfect! I don't want to ruin the presentation by eating it."

"Oh," a sense of relief fled through him, "Nonsense, dig in," he waved his hand, urging Rin to eat the dessert.

"You don't want any?" she asked, taking the first bite.

"No, I'm fine. Continue."

"Mm, ok, but you're missing out, this is so good," she took another bite and another, Sesshomaru watching her expectantly. _Where's the ring? How deep did they bury it?_

"OH MY GOD!" A female voice rang through the restaurant, where she procured a yellow diamond ring from her dessert, squealing with delight, running over to her date who stood shocked, to say the least. "Is this what I think it is? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You want me to marry you? Oh, this is so fast though! And this ring!" The large canary diamond sparkled in the candlelight all over the restaurant, particularly to Sesshomaru, who was seething in anger. _The ring! Those idiots!_ "Oh Tony! This ring is so beautiful!"

"Isn't that so cute?" Rin's eyes were glued to the couple, her heart melting as the woman began to get teary eyed, "Oh Maru," she took his hand, "That's so lovely."

Sesshomaru growled, his other hand fisting in anger, _fucking french idiots can't do anything right! And that ring! There was no way in hell that that man could afford such a ring! Look at the way he was dressed, in distressed jeans and a black t-shirt! He was nothing short of a hippie. This was supposed to be his moment with Rin! Rin was supposed to be the one getting proposed to!_

"Uh," the man, Tony, sat in his seat as his girlfriend began to bounce up and down, "Um," he knelt before the woman, "Wow, shit, this is crazy," he ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, "I know, but, I think it's fate talking. Tracy," he started as he took her hand, "I, I know we've been only together for three months but this just feels so right, so, my love, my heart, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! Oh my gosh, a million times yes!" The restaurant clapped with fever as the couple kissed, the maitre-de having to come over to quiet everyone down.

"Wasn't that amazing?" asked Rin, clutching the white napkin to her heart, "Oh, Paris is really the city of love, ne?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths to calm himself down, _if I go over to that vile couple and demand the ring back, would that anger Rin? _He peeked open one eye to Rin who was still gushing with fever over the newly engaged couple, _most definitely yes. _

"Did you finish your dessert Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin looked down to the plate, where only crumbs were left, "Oh, yes! It was so delicious! That's what they got too right?" she strained her neck to their table where a half-eaten dessert lay upon the checkered tablecloth, "Too bad there wasn't a ring in here, ne?" she joked.

Sesshomaru was seething, his eyes tinting red, his canines growing longer and more pronounced, one wrong move from anyone else and he'd snap, _I'll kill them all. _

"Thank you Maru," Rin murmured, climbing into his lap, kissing his cheek, "This day was perfect," she kissed his nose, "Who knew you were such the romantic?" she asked, kissing him on the lips. The anger was gone by that point, he sighed, kissing her forehead, "Come Rin, I've grown tired of this restaurant."

* * *

"Did you really buy all of this stuff?" questioned Sesshomaru as he walked with Rin out the hotel.

Rin grinned back, "You did say I could make you a poor man."

"Mm," he pulled her close, "I'm beginning to regret those words already." He looked behind him to the staff of four bellboys who were lugging bags to their car and smirked, _it's a good thing I hired a limo then. _

"After you," Sesshomaru held open the door to the limo for her, turning to the bell boys he handed the first a large bill, "You can put the bags in the trunk."

"Oui Monsieur, merci."

"Hn," Sesshomaru slid into the seat beside Rin, the limo driver shutting the door behind him. "Did you enjoy our vacation?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Very much," she leaned against him, "Thank you."

"For the millionth time perhaps today Rin, you're welcome."

Rin laughed, tucking her arm through his, "Is it a long drive back to the airport? I do assume that the driver knows where he's going."

"It should only be ten minutes." And it was ten minutes on the dot when the black limo pulled up to Charles de Gaulle, where Sesshomaru and Rin excited the car, their bags to be sent via air courier.

"Security this time, ne?" Rin groused, taking the boarding pass Sesshomaru handed to her.

"Unfortunately yes. Not even I can avoid that slice of hell," he groaned internally as he noted the long line, _this is why I fly private. _He sighed, shuffling along with the rest of the line like sheep until it was time to begin to remove his shoes and electronics from his body and into those plastic bins.

"Miss," the TSA agent bellowed Rin forward.

"Oh, ok." Rin walked through the arched metal detector, a beeping sound detonating from the top. Rin winced as it did, she looked back to Sesshomaru who shrugged, it was probably just her belt, or so he thought.

Rin frowned as a female TSA agent then held a handhold metal detector over her body, "Spread your arms and legs," she demanded, running the device over Rin's body. The beeping seemed to concentrate immensely on Rin's stomach, "Please lift your shirt." She prodded Rin's stomach, a frown etched onto her skin, "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Rin was alarmed, "Why? Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru walked through the metal detector without a problem, calmly collecting their things, before standing in front of the woman. "Look, my girlfriend obviously doesn't have anything on her, so if you could take your hands off of her and allow us to catch our flight, that'd be most helpful."

The TSA agent glared at him, signaling for another agent to take Sesshomaru into a separate holding room. "This is ridiculous! I've done nothing wrong; remove your filthy hands off of my body. Just, augh!" Sesshomaru slammed his hands down in anger on the table of the small room he was thrown into. He pinched his nose, please god have this be a nightmare. He stood up and watched through the window Rin and the woman walk by, Rin being shoved into another room at the end of the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked, taking note of a large machine in the center of the room. She looked warily at the woman, who simply smirked in response, "Please stand in front of the white screen.

Rin scrunched her brows, wincing as a bright light was shone onto her body and then a large flash.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here," the woman rubbed her hands in excitement, waiting for the photo to emerge on the computer screen. Once it did she had to stifle a laugh, "And, holy shit. Gaston, vien ici!"

A burly man waddled over to the woman, chortling as he caught site of the photo. "C'est quoi ca?"

Rin pouted, were they making fun of her body? She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling especially self-conscious. _It's not my fault my breasts are so small. _

"Let her boy-toy out of jail, yes?" The woman told Gaston, who nodded and left the room to collect Sesshomaru.

"Pretty boy, you're free to go," Gaston announced, holding the door open for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at the man, "And Rin?"

Gaston smiled wickedly, pointing to the room, "She's there."

Sesshomaru frowned as he entered the room, his eyes immediately landing on the petite figure in front of some sort of contraption, "Rin."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to him, snuggling into his embrace.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, I don't really know what's going on."

"You," Sesshomaru snarled to the woman who started the mess, "Are we free to go?"

The woman shook her head, "Non. You must stay here until the metal passes."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, "I don't have anything on me! I took off my belt, my earrings and my necklace! I don't have anything else on me!"

The woman pointed to the screen, "Look."

Rin looked to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand as they looked towards the screen. "Monkey balls," Rin whispered, "Is that?"

"Shit." Sesshomaru cursed at what he saw. There, in Rin's stomach, was the 3 carat canary diamond ring. So, the ring had been in the dessert, yet instead of finding the ring, she had devoured it.

"Is that?" She looked to Sesshomaru who was still in shock, "Shomaru? Is that a ring?"

"Rin, I had planned on asking you to marry me last night, however when that other couple found the ring, I assumed that they instead has received your ring. Apparently," he looked to the screen, it was absurd, "You _ate_ it."

"Oh my god," Rin's cheeks instantly flushed, "You were going to propose to me and I ate the ring?" her lips began to quiver, "I'm such a fat-ass."

"No, Rin," he gathered her into his arms, "I simply underestimated your immense desire for all things chocolate."

"Kami-sama," Rin groaned, "I ruined everything."

"No, not at all," _So, this was to be the moment, _Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, and the TSA agent, "Rin," he took her hand in his, "My beloved, will you marry me?"

Rin couldn't stop the large grin growing on her face, throwing her arms over his shoulders, "Yes!" She buried herself into his shoulder, kissing him repeatedly, "Even though I ate the ring and made you poor?"

He laughed, "Even though." He put a hand over her stomach, "So we wait in Paris until the ring, leaves your body and then we return to Japan. Easy."

* * *

_Easy, _Sesshomaru scoffed as he took the ring from Rin's hand with a baking glove, walking back to the kitchen cautiously, where he dumped the ring into a pot of boiling water. It took eight hours for the ring to pass through Rin's digestive tract, despite the use of laxatives. He grimaced as he heard Rin run to the toilet, so it seemed that the laxative finally kicked in. _Poor Rin. _She had insisted that she alone search through her excrements for the ring, even though he insisted on purchasing a new one. She refused, insisting that once the ring had been properly sanitized, she would proudly wear it.

"DING!"

He took the boiled ring out of the pot and then into a cup of peroxide. Bubbles appeared, signifying that it was cleaning it. He heard the toiled flush and Rin walked begrudgingly out of the bathroom, "I feel like shit," she pronounced, flopping onto the sofa, "Literally."

"Hn," He leaned against the marble island, "Taking three laxatives can have that affect on you." He took another sip of his water, furrowing his brows,_ french water certainly tasted much different; kind of... chalky._

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, shocked, "I didn't take three." As if on cue, Sesshomaru's stomach growled loudly. Sesshomaru stood erect, "Fuck," he exclaimed, running to the bathroom himself.

He must have mixed their glasses. Hands on his face, Sesshomaru sighed, "Stupid chocolate," he grumbled, sitting on the toilet while Rin watched over the ring. He should have just been cliche and propose to her while they were up on the Eiffel Tower.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" She knew how it felt, the explosive diarrhea induced by the falsely marketed fast-acting laxatives; she shuddered at the thought.

A large fart emitted from his bottom, causing Rin to giggle like a schoolgirl. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that!" She exclaimed before she returned to the living room, prodding the ring with a spoon.

Sesshomaru glared at the door, "Have I told you recently that I hate chocolate?"

* * *

Subconsciously, Rin wiped the ring on the back of her skirt, "So... Hummingbird it is."

"Hn, yes. I suppose that means I win," he retorted, kissing her fully on her red lips.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you get your cake." She dialed a number on his phone, "Hi, Chef Katsuya! Yes! Yes, thank you. You too. Yes, so about that. We've finally decided. The Hummingbird. Yes, wonderful, thank you so much."

She kissed him once more before she leapt up from his lap, "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. No seeing the bride before the big-day and such," she murmured, "I'll miss you."

"As I will you." He watched Rin leave his office, an odd feeling bubbled in his chest. He had won; proving without a doubt that chocolate was utterly disgusting, hadn't he?

He sighed, thinking back to that look, _that face, those brown doe eyes._ He picked up the phone, playing with it for a while before he finally decided to press a single button. **Re-dial.**

* * *

Oh la la! And that's that, for now :) Cookies for reviewees!

Reviews appreciated!

xoxo

Paizley

PS: Do check out the hotel and especially that room on the web, it's marvelous!


	12. The Wedding

So folks, this is it :( It's been a long time coming, and I can't believe that it's here. Anyways, enough talking, here it is, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is sadly not mine.

* * *

.SR.

* * *

Rin let out a deep breath as she stepped into the dress; a strapless white tulle ball gown with a lace bodice that only accentuated her tiny figure. "What do you think?" she turned to face her maid of honor.

"Oh Rin," Kagome sniffed, trying to hold back her tears, "You look so pretty! And soon you're going to get married to the man of your dreams and have your own kids, and," she wailed, grabbing a tissue from the box on the vanity, "And now I'm ruining my makeup!"

Rin giggled, giving Kagome a hug, "Thank you 'Gome, but you'll have to stop crying because you're going to make me cry!"

"Sorry, it's these hormones," Kagome apologized, dabbing her eyes with a fresh tissue, "I'll let the other girls in."

"Ok," Rin turned back to stand in front of the full-length mirror, running her hands over the dress, so this is it, she grinned stupidly, turning ever so often to allow the dress to perform to its potential.

"Shit Rin, you're fucking gorgeous, and_ I,_ am a genius," Jaken cooed over his creation, going over every inch of the dress to make sure there were no imperfections.

"I agree on both parts," Sango told her, handing Rin the veil, "You're going to blow everyone away. I mean, you look like you have boobs!"

Rin laughed, "Hey! I have breasts, thank you very much. They're just not, prominent, like some people's."

Ayame giggled, adjusting the lens of her camera, "Alright, so I'll take some shots of all of us in here, then Bankotsu should take care of the rest of the wedding."

"Wonderful, here," Jakotsu handed Rin her bouquet, "Take a picture of me and Rin looking like bride and groom and I'll send it to my mom, it'll be the best Mother's Day present for her ever."

Rin rolled her eyes and went along with it, "You know, I guess if I hadn't of met Sesshomaru, I'd just marry you."

"I know love," he patted her hand, "But I'm sure he's far better in bed than I. Speaking of which," he turned to face her accusingly, "I heard through the grapevine that someone tried to sneak into your room last night."

"Really?" Rin grinned, "He did?"

Ayame smirked, "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when Kagome laid it into him for trying to sneak in, priceless."

"Hey," Kagome held up her hands in defense, "I'm just trying to make sure you guys have a great wedding night."

Rin giggled with delight, "Thank you Kagome-chan, I'll be sure to send you an extra nice thank-you card."

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Sango wondered, reapplying her lipstick.

"Having some strippers give them a hell of a final hour of bachelorhood?" Jakotsu retorted dryly.

Rin gave her friends a panicked look, "Are you serious?"

"Joking!" Ayame patted her back reassuringly, glaring at Jakotsu who simply gave her a bird in response. "Men," she muttered with disdain, "Can't live with 'em, can't shoot 'em."

* * *

.SR.

* * *

Sesshomaru tightened his tie in the mirror, drinking another flute of the champagne.

Inuyasha smirked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, "Ya gonna be plastered at your wedding if you keep drinking at this rate."

"This Sesshomaru has a higher intolerance to alcohol than you." He muttered, playing with the white gold cufflinks in his hand. They were in the shape of a heart, a detail only Rin would surely think of adding.

"Dude, are you having second thoughts? Because if you don't get out there and marry her, I sure as hell will."

Sesshomaru growled, "That is not in the least humorous."

Inuyasha smirked, _this was too fun_. "I'm sure I'm not the only one. Hell, I know even Kouga would think about leaving Ayame for Rin."

"Enough. Rin is mine." _Mine._ Not that mangy mutt's nor his best-friend's. "Don't you have your own woman mutt?"

"Keh," Too bad he wasn't allowed within two feet of her before she began to throw things at him, _it's not like he was the sole reason she was pregnant,_ "Ten minutes till the big moment buddy. Say goodbye to the single-life, goodbye to one night stands, fast cars, excessive drinking and strip clubs."

Sesshomaru arched a brow, "Surely such a shame that I will be missing out on that," he replied sardonically, looking himself over in the mirror. His hair was tied into a neat ponytail, the royal purple tie contrasting vibrantly against his black, fitted tuxedo.

"So have you thought more on what you'll do tonight?" asked Miroku, interrupting his train of thought.

"Pardon?"

Miroku grinned, pulling out a gift-wrapped package from his suit, "Consider it an early gift."

Sesshomaru eyed him warily, ripping off the white paper to reveal a book, "The Kama Sutra. Really?"

Inuyasha grinned, taking the book from his hands, "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air, "I mean, you did take off two weeks for your honeymoon. Just think, you and Rin could do _all_ of these positions during that time," he winked, "You did rent out a whole island, so think of all the possibilities. Maybe you'll fuck on the beach, in the ocean, the bed, which is a bit passe, the kitchen table, or my favorite, the sink."

Miroku laughed, flipping through the book, "Here, try this one." He pointed to the page, _the crazy spider,_ "It's Sango's favorite."

Sesshomaru growled, pushing back the book into their hands, "I am not in need of a book to tell me how to pleasure Rin."

"Well if you don't want it, I'll sure as hell keep it," Inuyasha and Miroku began to talk animatedly over the book, trading stories of success and utter horror.

Kouga snorted in derision, topping off Sesshomaru's glass of champagne, "How ya doing buddy?"

"Tell me again Kouga, why I asked them to be groomsmen," Sesshomaru muttered darkly, knocking back the glass.

Kouga grinned, "Because you're pussy-whipped."

Sesshomaru growled once more, it seemed that the alcohol had already affected their states of mind. The knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, "Sesshomaru, it's time."

"It's time," he muttered, opening the door, Inuyasha and Miroku walking behind him, talking to Kouga about god knows what. He could care in the least about their topic of conversation; he was getting married. "Shit," he cursed, why the hell were his hands so clammy?

"Mr. Takahashi, this way please," the wedding planner greeted the trio at the side door to the gardens, which was where the ceremony would take place.

"Can you believe it man?" asked Kouga, clapping him on the back, "You're getting married."

"In a fucking castle in France," added Inuyasha, shaking his head in disbelief at the magnitude of flowers and guests that sat in front of the ceremony space.

Sesshomaru nearly smiled, Rin had broken down in tears when he had surprised her with this particular destination for their wedding; Chateau de Chambord. "Hn," he took his place by the vicar, nodding his head in greeting. The wedding planner smiled, the stage was set, and now, six-months of hard work were going to pay off for the wedding of the century.

"Cue music."

Everyone stood up as the doors to the gardens opened, revealing first the flower girl and ring barrier; Sango and Miroku's daughter Aki and Shippo. The crowed cooed in delight as the young couple held hands, walking towards the stage. Then came Kagome in a purple dress, then Ayame, Sango, and then, Rin.

Sesshomaru smiled at that instant, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. The guests had all hushed, looking in awe at the beautiful woman who had managed to warm his heart.

"Hi," she whispered as he took her hand and helped her up onto the gazebo.

"Hi," he murmured in reply, rubbing his thumb in the nook of her hand. He nodded to the vicar to start the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sesshomaru looked to the crowd, _nobody_. Good.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Sesshomaru and Rin make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Sesshomaru and Rin will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

The vicar turned to Sesshomaru, "Wilt thee have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thee love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin, "I will."

Then vicar then turned to Rin, "Wilt thee have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thee obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

Rin nodded, "I will."

He then looked to Sesshomaru, "I believe you have written your own vows as well?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Rin, I vow to take time to share with you, to listen and to care. I will share your laughter and your tears as your partner, lover and friend. I promise always to respect you and honor you as an individual and to be conscious of your needs. I shall seek through kindness and compassion to achieve with you the life we have planned together, and to understand your unhealthy obsession with chocolate." The crowd laughed; it was now Rin's turn.

Rin was crying now, wiping away tears as she began her vows, "Sesshomaru," her voice was shaky, "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I found you.

I love you, Sesshomaru. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Sesshomaru, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

"May I have the rings, please?" Shippo ran up to the podium to hand the vicar the rings, nearly tripping over the steps as he did. The audience giggled in delight as Aki kissed his cheek when he came back to their seat. "Thank you. Now, as a token that you will faithfully perform these vows, you will exchange rings. The ring," he began, holding the ring up in the air, "Is an endless circle; a symbol of the covenant you are making here today." He then handed Sesshomaru a single diamond band.

Sesshomaru took the ring and then Rin's hand, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

Rin was tearing up again as she took the ring from the vicar. With a shaky hand she placed the ring on Sesshomaru's hand, "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. As I place this ring on your finger, I pledge myself to you. I am yours."

"Before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. Love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted. By the virtue of the authority vested in me, by the country of France, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

He looked to Sesshomaru, "You may kiss the bride."

The crowd erupted in cheers as Sesshomaru took Rin's chin, lifted it up to press a kiss onto her soft cherry lips. He brushed the stray tears away, "Wife."

Rin laughed, "Husband." She kissed him once more, "We're married." She took his hand and lifted it towards the crowd, "WE'RE MARRIED!"

The crowd laughed and cheered as they walked back into the castle, hand in hand.

* * *

.SR.

* * *

The reception was held in the ballroom, where the crowd had gathered around the dance floor, awaiting for the newly christened Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Takahashi to walk through those double doors and dance their first dance as a newly wedded couple.

"Ah, Rin looked so beautiful ne?" Jaken took his handkerchief from his breast pocket, dabbing at his eyes, "She looked like an angel!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, taking the handkerchief and blew her nose, "She deserves this. She deserves this so much. She was so pretty and the way he looked at her, oh!" she wailed, causing Inuyasha to shake his head, _women. Bat shit crazy. _

"'Gome," Inuyasha began, rubbing her back soothingly, "Maybe we should head home, you seem a bit out of it."

"Out of it!" Kagome glared at him accusingly, "I'm not leaving here bucko, so why don't you go crawling back to your ex-girlfriend and leave me here alone, unmarried, and fucking pregnant!"

Inuyasha winced, "Kagome, sweetheart, I'm sorry, but can you calm down please? People are starting to get worried."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you're an asshole!" She stomped her heeled foot on top of his, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly in agony, "'Gome!"

"Ha!" Kagome stalked off to the bathroom, in need of relieving her tiny bladder.

"Well," Jakotsu ran his hand through his long locks, "You kinda are an asshole."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha moaned, rubbing his foot.

"Hm. She's four months pregnant and you've been together for like 3 years, so I don't really get why you're waiting so long to get married."

"Keh," Inuyasha sent a death glare to the audience Kagome's outburst caused, "Mind your own fucking business ya fuckers!" The audience gasped and returned to their own conversations, leaving Jakotsu and Inuyasha the privacy to talk.

"I'm planning on proposing tonight actually," he grumbled, pulling out a red velvet box, "I had this made the moment Kagome told me she was pregnant, but that damn Totosai was just too in love with Sesshomaru and Rin that her ring didn't come until two days ago."

"Oh!" Jakotsu squealed as he caught a glance at the emerald cut diamond, "Oh it's so pretty! Kagome is going to love it! _Now_ you're less of an asshole," he grinned at the man, _if only you'd let me touch your asshole..._

* * *

.SR.

* * *

"And now," a loud voice over the microphone boomed from the speakers, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi!"

The crowd cheered as Rin and Sesshomaru came into the middle of the floor, where the music had changed from the soft classical music to Elton John's Your Song.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who was leading her across the dance floor, "I love you," she told him, the permanent grin almost etched onto her face. Sesshomaru smiled, kissing the top of her head, "Aishiteru," he murmured.

Rin's eyes fluttered open, "You said it!" she exclaimed as he twirled her round with an elegant extension of his arm.

"Hn?"

Rin's grin grew wider, if it were possible, and squeezed him close, "You said it," she whispered, wiping the tears that had welled up in the corner of her eyes, "You've never told me that you loved me before."

Sesshomaru frowned, "No? Then I will ensure that I remedy that in the future," he lifted her chin, gazing into her chocolate eyes, "Do not doubt that this Sesshomaru loves you Rin," he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, "You are my beloved, my world, my heart."

Rin's tears were fully flowing now, "'Maru," she whimpered, thanking him as he used his handkerchief to wipe away her tears, "I love you so much."

"Come," he took her hand, the song had ended, the crowd had clapped and joined them on the dance floor, "I have something to show you."

Rin laughed, "Is it a puppy?"

Sesshomaru smirked, _Christmas dear Rin, one surprise at a time, _"You'll see." He motioned for the chef to come forward with the wedding cake, causing Rin to gasp in surprise.

"Sesshomaru! That's!" She pointed to the cake, her hand shaking in surprise, "That's not a Golden Hummingbird!"

"I am aware of that," he replied, amused by her reaction, "Is it not what you wanted?"

"No! I, oh my gosh," she ran up to the cake, inhaling it's chocolate scent, "This is so amazing, ohhhh," she moaned, so tempted to dig in with her hands. "Baby, this," she dragged his head down to her level and kissed him senseless, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sesshomaru smirked, "You can thank me later tonight," he retorted, caressing her lovely derrière through the lace.

Rin's cheeks flamed red as the spotlight landed on them, the announcer once again booming over the speakers that they would cut the cake. Together they held the silver knife, cutting the bottom layer and placing the piece onto a gold plate.

"Open up lover-pants," she teased, lifting the fork to his lips.

He sighed, begrudgingly opening his mouth, _Kami, the things he did for love._ "Come on Maru, it tastes divine!" _For what he was paying for that cake, it better ensure his place in heaven._ And with that she shoved the fork into his mouth, allowing him to chew the cake and swallow, an odd feeling wafting through his body, _it actually tasted, good? _

"Ahem," Rin pointed to the cake then to her mouth, waiting patiently for him to feed her a piece.

"Hn," he lifted the cake to her lips, allowing her three seconds to chew before he placed his lips onto her own, managing to get come cake through the kiss. "This is good," he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose, "No wonder you enjoyed it."

Rin smiled, "You should trust my tastes more Maru, I did choose you didn't I?"

"Hn, so you did."

"Please, one more photo of the happy couple!" Bankotsu exclaimed, shooing people out of his way to capture another photo of their kiss by the cake.

Sesshomaru smirked, kissing his bride once more. If he were to follow someone's orders, which he did not do often, he would follow his. "Yes, more passion! Lovely!" Sesshomaru raised a brow, dipping Rin down, causing her to squeal and the crowd to whistle in delight. "Exquisite!"

Rin laughed as she returned to her natural equilibrium, taking the gold-tinted buttercream with the tip of her finger and smeared it across his lips in revenge. Sesshomaru licked his lips, pressing his lips onto her ring, "I love you."

* * *

.SR.

* * *

Kagome sniffed as she plopped onto the seat, straightening out her dress delicately as she watched the guests slowly disappear from the ballroom, returning to their rooms that had been rented out to for the night.

"There you are," Inuyasha exclaimed, taking her hand and brought her to her feet.

"What do you want Yash?" she asked, her tone exasperated.

"I want to take a walk with my lovely Kagome," he replied, fingering the gold band in his pocket, "Come on, the garden's supposed to be amazing."

"No thanks, I'm going to finish this cake, it's really good," she plopped back onto the seat, digging into her fourth piece of the chocolate goodness.

Inuyasha's eye twitched, having to reformulate his plan, "Ok then, I will join you." He took the seat next to her, taking her right hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Kagome frowned, yanking back her hand, "Yash! I need this hand to eat!"

Inuyasha growled, trying to reel in his temper, "God damn-it woman! I'm trying to be fucking romantic!"

"Fucking romantic!" Kagome's voice began to be hysterical, "You know what's _fucking_ romantic?" She stood up, pointing her index finger to his chest repeatedly, "Your brother! He goes and proposes to Rin in _fucking_ Paris, marries her in a _fucking_ castle, in _fucking _Franceand gets her a _fucking_ chocolate wedding cake because he _fucking_ loves her! That's _fucking romantic_, you sick, cruel, bastard!"

"Would you stop the yelling!" Inuyasha pulled her close, "I'm trying to propose to you, you fucking crazy woman!"

Kagome paused, "What?"

Inuyasha's expression softened, "Kagome, I want to marry you. I want you to drive me fucking insane for the rest of my life, nitpicking _every_ single goddamn thing I do, yelling at me to do the dishes and to fix the weird noises that your car makes. I want you to drive me to the point of insanity, only to bring me back down with a kiss from your sweet lips. So Kagome, my heart, my love, my life, marry me."

"Yasha," Kagome's voice quivered as he took out the ring and got down on one knee, "Oh my gosh," she was shaking as he slid the ring onto her ring finger, "It's gorgeous!"

"Keh, it's what I do best," he retorted, moving to stand back up when he found a fistful of cake pushed into his face.

"That's for taking so goddamn long you dick!" Kagome squealed as she ran off to show off her ring, leaving a very stunned Inuyasha lying on the marble floor.

With a sigh he spit out the cake, "Fucking chocolate," he laid back down onto the cool marble, "Makes all the women bat-shit crazy."

* * *

.IK.

* * *

DONE! Thanks to every single one of yew who reviewed, read, scanned through, whatever! Thanks, thanks, thanks! Hugs and cookies! Hopefully y'all are satisfied with how it ended; Sesshomaru and Rin get a happy ending, Inuyasha though, not so much :P

xoxo

Paizley


End file.
